Take my breath away
by IloveKliss
Summary: Blaine Anderson est en dernière année à McKinley. Il a hâte de partir d'ici puis qu'il est constamment martyrisé à cause de sa sexualité. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu est quelqu'un qui le comprenne et sois là pour lui et l'aime pour qui il est. Un jour un nouveau prof arrive à l'école, ce qui va changer leur vie pour de bon (Rating M dans quelques chapitres. Relation prof/élève)
1. Chapter 1

**Take my breath away**

**A/N : Et voilà une nouvelle traduction :) L'histoire originale (du même nom) est de TheGirlWhoFlew21 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau prof**

Blaine Anderson marchait dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, c'était le premier jour de sa dernière année d'école. Dans juste un an, il serait diplômé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait enfin foutre le camp de cet enfer sur terre alias Lima en Ohio. C'était une très petite ville, ce qui était très difficile pour vous si vous étiez différent d'une quelconque manière. Blaine était différent, non seulement il s'habillait différemment avec ses pantalons trop courts, pas de chaussettes et des nœuds papillons mais il était aussi gay, le _seul _jeune ouvertement gay de Lima. Chaque jour à l'école depuis sa seconde avait été un enfer sur terre. Les joueurs de football avec leurs poings durs, leurs mots tranchants et leurs sodas froids. Il rentrait chez avec un nouveau bleu tous les jours et c'est pourquoi il avait commencé la boxe depuis un moment, il s'était fait quelques muscles et avait commencé à se défendre. Maintenant c'était un peu mieux mais très loin de bien, il se faisait toujours insulter et était toujours jeté contre les casiers. Mais il commençait un peu à s'y habituer.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Tina en courant vers lui tandis qu'il se tenait devant son casier. « Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? » Blaine regarda la jeune asiatique devant lui d'un air confus.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » demanda-t-elle en semblant vraiment surprise. Blaine haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête tandis qu'il souriait un peu.

« Blaine Anderson. Tu dois sortir plus souvent, c'est le nouveau prof ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il est vraiment sexy ! » dit-elle d'une voix perçante. Blaine gloussa, à moitié amusé.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais peu importe à quel point il est sexy, il est notre _professeur _donc n'essaye pas de flirter avec lui. »

« Oh non, chéri. Je ne pensais pas à moi, je pensais à toi. Je suis sûre qu'il est dans ton équipe. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent, dans son équipe ? Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir un gars sexy dans le coin qui était dans son équipe ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était illégal et le prof devait probablement être bien trop vieux pour lui de toute façon.

« Vraiment ? Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il, ne la croyant pas vraiment.

« Okay, tu as juste besoin de regarder la façon dont il s'habille. C'est gay, super gay. Et la façon dont il marche l'est aussi, encore plus gay que toi. » Elle gloussa. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Tina était sa meilleure amie, il l'avait rencontrée quand il avait rejoint le Glee Club de l'école pendant sa seconde. A cette époque, elle était vraiment timide et n'osait parler à personne, maintenant elle était différente. Elle s'était ouverte et était une jeune fille très souriante et heureuse. Blaine l'aimait mais parfois elle était juste ridicule.

« Plus gay que moi ? Vraiment, Tina. »

« Désolé, mais c'est vrai ! »

« Peu importe, il est notre prof donc c'est hors de question que j'essaye. »

« Ha ! On verra ça. » dit-elle. « En tout cas, on se voit en classe ! » Puis elle s'éloigna. Blaine secoua la tête et sortit ses livres. Il se regarda dans le petit miroir qu'il avait dans son casier. Ses cheveux bruns plein de gel était toujours bien coiffés mais ses yeux noisette étaient vraiment fatigués. Maudite école. Il soupira et ferma son casier avant d'aller vers son premier cours, les maths.

Il entra dans la salle de classe et chercha un siège vide. Il en trouva un au milieu de la classe et s'assit, secouant la tête à tous les élèves ici. Ils étaient tous tellement bêtes, ils trouvaient les maths inutiles et ennuyant donc ils se parlaient à travers la classe, se faisaient crier dessus par les profs et jetaient des choses sur Blaine ou se passaient des notes. Blaine était d'un autre côté vraiment bon en maths et était toujours bien devant les autres, ce qui n'était pas dur puisqu'ils étaient toujours à la page un après trois ans.

« Oh regarde qui vient d'arriver, n'est-ce pas Anderson ? Le pédé le plus gay de l'école ! » Un des gars, Jason, rit et les autres le joignirent. Blaine soupira et fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, il ne voulait pas se mettre dans une bagarre pour son premier jour.

« Ecoutes, pédé. » dit Jason en lui faisant un regard assassin que Blaine ne vit pas, il cachait son visage dans son livre et ferma les yeux. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu bavais en me voyant l'année dernière, je te jure que si je te revois faire ça, je vais te botter le cul ! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu peux juste imaginer ce qu'il pense maintenant ? Je ne veux pas savoir ! » dit Dave, un autre garçon.

« Ouais, tellement de choses dégueulasses. Gardes-le juste pour toi, pédé ! » dit Jason.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! » L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers le devant de la classe où ils avaient entendu une voix très aiguë mais menaçante. Là se tenait un garçon et il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Blaine était choqué et trouva soudain que c'était dur de respirer, donc _c'_était le prof sexy dont avait parlé Tina. Elle avait raison, il était sexy et pas seulement sexy, il était très beau, même magnifique. Blaine trouva dur à croire pendant une seconde qu'il était réel. Il avait une peau pale et sans défauts un peu comme du marbre, une mâchoire vraiment définie, ses yeux avaient 10 différentes nuances de bleu, ses lèvres étaient fines et roses clair, ses cheveux étaient bruns dorés et coiffés absolument parfaitement. Il était mince et avait des jambes vraiment longues, il portait un pantalon noir vraiment, vraiment moulant, une chemise blanche et un cardigan bleu foncé avec un nœud papillon. _Un nœud papillon_… Il avait aussi des bottes qui rejoignaient ses genoux, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de peut-être 22 ans. Soudain, Blaine oublia ce que Dave et Jason avaient dit.

« C'est absolument inacceptable ! Excusez-vous _maintenant _! » dit-il en fermant à demi les yeux, faisant aux garçons son pire regard assassin. Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne m'excuse pas à ce pédé ! » cria Jason. Kurt fit claquer alors sa main sur le bureau.

« Je dis, n'utilise _pas _ce mot, dans le bureau du principal. Maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? Non- »

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il et tout le monde sursauta. Jason grogna et se leva, jetant un regard à Blaine avant de sortir. Kurt soupira et ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir.

« Très bien, tout le monde. Mon nom est Kurt Hummel et je suis votre nouveau prof de maths. J'ai 22 ans et j'ai vécu ici à Lima avant mais j'ai déménagé pour des _raisons _mais maintenant je suis d retour pour enseigner dans cette école où j'ai été élève. » Blaine sentit son cœur rater un battement, Kurt avait été _élève _ici ? A cette école maléfique ? Alors pourquoi diable était-il revenu ? Peut-être qu'il était populaire… qui sait.

« Très bien, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ces livres. Des volontaires ? » Kurt montrait la pile de livres sur son bureau, sans même penser que la main de Blaine se lèverait d'un coup en l'air. Kurt eut l'air surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quiconque veuille l'aider.

« Okay, tu peux m'aider. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Blaine Anderson. » dit Blaine, bien trop vite et d'une voix bien trop aiguë. Kurt sourit et montra quelques dents parfaitement blanches.

« Très bien, Blaine. Distribue ces livres et j'écrirais le programme sur le tableau. » dit-il en se retournant pour écrire sur le tableau blanc. Blaine se leva de sa chaise bien trop vite et pris les livres et en donna un à chaque élève, évitant de les regarder. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se rassit et Kurt se retourna.

« Merci, Blaine. Maintenant, tout le monde, faite de la page 1 à 155 aujourd'hui et si vous n'avez pas fini, vous ne ferez pas le programme et vous raterez votre diplôme. » dit Kurt. Toute la classe se figea et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » crièrent certains.

« Je rigole ? Vous devez seulement faire de la page 1 à 10. » dit Kurt en souriant tandis que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement. Blaine gloussa un peu.

La leçon continua et tout le monde eut l'air aussi ennuyé que d'habitude, bon, tout le monde à part Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux de Kurt, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il regardait. Il suivait chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, sentant des frissons descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que Kurt se mordait les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Bien trop tôt la cloche sonna et Blaine sursaute, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas fini de faire la première page. Tout le monde se précipita en-dehors de la classe et Blaine fut le dernier à se lever de son siège, rassemblant ses affaires.

« Tu vas bien ? » entendit-il demander Kurt. Blaine se retourna, sans voix. La magnifique créature se tenait juste devant lui.

« Je- Uh… je vais bien. » balbutia Blaine. Kurt gloussa un peu et Blaine se retrouva à rougir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nerveux. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » dit Kurt, puis il fronça soudain les sourcils. « Ignore juste les, Blaine. »

« Je fais de mon mieux. » dit Blaine en un murmure, il trouvait encore que c'était dur de respirer.

« J'ai vécu un enfer au lycée, je suis gay aussi tu sais. Et ce n'était pas facile. » Il soupira et son souffle effleura le visage de Blaine, il avait l'odeur de menthe. Il se sentait un peu étourdi alors que Kurt continuait. « Personne n'écoutait et tout le monde s'en foutait un peu. Mais je l'ai fait et je sais que toi aussi. Et tu sais, que s'ils te font mal ou disent quelque chose, fais-le moi savoir et je serais une vraie plaie pour eux. Okay ? » Blaine sourit un peu et hocha la tête. Il aimait bien le fait que Kurt soit si jeune, ça le faisait plus ressembler à un adolescent et le rendait plus compréhensif.

« Oui. C'est promis. »

« Bien, maintenant vas-t-en. Tu ne veux pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaine hocha encore la tête et commença à marcher vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il se retourna.

« Vous savez, vous êtes le premier prof qui m'écoutez. Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est notre job de faire avoir des problèmes à ces crétins. » Kurt fit un clin d'œil et Blaine rougit une fois de plus avant de partir. Une fois que Blaine fut parti, Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Merde, merde, merde, _merde _! » murmura-t-il. _Faire un clin d'œil à un élève ? Ouais, c'est juste génial, Kurt. Bravo. Tu dois être vraiment fier de toi. Oui, le garçon, Blaine, était à couper le souffle mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux rester ici et flirter avec lui ! Attends, c'était du flirt ? Merde, putain de merde, à quoi il pensait donc. Il avait rougit putain… Est-ce qu'il pense que je suis attirant aussi ? La ferme, Kurt ! Ne commence même pas. _se punissaitKurt dans sa tête encore et encore. Se battant avec son subconscient. Oui, il trouvait Blaine extrêmement attirant mais il était un _prof _et il ne devrait pas penser comme ça.

Blaine avançait dans les couloirs avec un immense sourire. Il était tellement heureux que Kurt le protège, qu'il soit gay aussi et qu'il lui avait _cligné de l'œil. _Au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas du flirt, un prof ne flirterait jamais et surtout pas avec lui. Mais il voulait juste, seulement pour une seconde, croire que Kurt avait pu flirter avec lui. Tandis qu'il continuait son rêve éveillé, il bouscula Tina.

« Woah ! » dit-elle avant de se pencher pour ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés de ses mains.

« Désolé. » dit Blaine en l'aidant.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi souriant ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Ils se relevèrent.

« Je pouvais voir ton stupide sourire depuis le bout de couloir. » dit Tina en haussant un sourcil.

« Je-je… non. » dit Blaine en rougissant.

« Attends deux secondes ! Tu avais maths là, n'est-ce pas ? Le nouveau prof est un prof de maths ! Oh mon dieu, tu penses qu'il est sexy. » taquina Tina.

« Oh, tu es une telle plaie parfois. Très bien, oui. Je pense qu'il est assez beau mais ça ne veut rien dire. » Blaine fit de son mieux pour faire comme s'il s'en fichait mais se rata misérablement et fini par rire tout seul.

« Okay, dis-moi tout ! » dit Tina en sautant d'excitation.

« D'accord. Mais ne le dis à personne ! »

« Promis. » dit-elle sans mentir.

« Okay. Tout d'abord, il est gay ! » Blaine fit une pause alors qu'elle couinait. « Oui, je sais ! Et il m'a défendu en classe, il est le premier à faire ça ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

« Ouais ! » Et il m'a même fait _un clin d'œil _et m'a dit de lui faire savoir si quelqu'un était méchant avec moi, ensuite il a dit qu'il serait une "plaie pour eux". » La bouche de Tina s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Il t'a fait un clin d'œil ? Blaine… je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais tu sais que les relations entre un prof et un élève sont illégales. »

« Je le sais, Tina. Tu penses vraiment que je vais coucher avec un prof ? Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami avant et je suis toujours vierge, je suis la dernière personne qui ferait quelque chose comme ça. Je veux une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un que j'aime et… quelqu'un qui, tu sais, _me coupe le souffle. _Et pour ça, il semble sincère. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son style de toute façon. Tu sais, le truc de "coucher avec quelqu'un au hasard". » Blaine se sent un peu honteux, il savait que c'était illégal mais il savait aussi qu'il avait eu une sorte de connexion avec Kurt aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas une connexion prof/élève habituelle.

« Très bien, si tu le dis. » dit Tina et son sourire revint. « Viens, allons en espagnol. » Elle entrelaça leurs bras et commença à marcher. Blaine d'un autre côté fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Conversation et café

**Chapitre 2 : Conversation autour d'un café**

Le reste de la journée fut lent et ennuyant. Blaine, habituellement, aimait bien l'école mais maintenant il voulait juste que ça se finisse. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le sujet de toute façon donc c'était juste une perte de temps précieux où il pourrait voir Kurt et trouver une raison de lui parler. Finalement, les cours se finirent et Blaine se précipita vers la salle de classe où il avait trouvé Kurt ce matin et comme il l'avait espéré, Kurt y était. Il se retourna au son de bruits de pas et haussa les sourcils quand il vit Blaine.

« Re-bonjour, Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kurt. Blaine fronça les sourcils, il n'avait en fait pas pensé à une raison pour le voir.

« Je… Euh- »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a encore ennuyé ? » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, oui. Ils font ça tout le temps mais c'est… ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. » admit Blaine, puis il regarda ses chaussures pendant une seconde.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je euh… » Blaine rougit et paniqua, ce qui lui fit dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions prendre un café ensemble ! » cria-t-il presque. Kurt haussa les sourcils et eut l'air surpris.

« Nous devrions prendre un café ensemble ? » Il souriait maintenant.

« Ou-ouais. Mais pas comme un rendez-vous ! Absolument pas, je veux dire que… vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils sur comment traiter avec le lycée et des trucs comme ça. » Blaine parlait tellement vite que c'était presque impossible d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Okay, bien sûr. Maintenant au Lima Bean ? » suggéra Kurt, souriant encore plus largement. Blaine fronça les sourcils, il était tellement surpris que Kurt ait accepté ça.

« Attendez, vous voulez bien ? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire de toute façon. » Kurt haussa les épaules et sourit. « Donc, dans une heure au Lima Bean ? »

« D-d'accord. » dit Blaine en rougissant.

« A tout à l'heure. » Kurt sourit et quitta la salle de classe. Blaine resta là, stupéfait. Est-ce qu'il était sur le point de prendre un café avec Kurt Hummel alias le gars le plus sexy du monde ?

Blaine courut vers sa voiture et rentra directement chez lui, il avait besoin de coiffer ses cheveux et peut-être de changer de chemise. Il courut à l'intérieur puis dans sa chambre, ignorant complètement sa mère qui lui dit bonjour. Dans sa chambre, il sortit toutes les chemises qu'il possédait et les mit sur son lit, les regardant. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de bien s'habiller, il voulait juste être beau sans trop essayer. Après 15 bonnes minutes, il choisit une chemise avec sa veste préférée et un nœud papillon. Il se changea rapidement et recoiffa un peu ses cheveux, puis il descendit les escaliers. Sa mère haussa un sourcil, remarquant qu'il s'était changé.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, habillé comme ça, chéri ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais prendre un café avec… un ami. » mentit-il.

« Vraiment ? Et est-ce que cet ami a un nom ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, lui souriant.

« Oui, Kurt. » dit-il simplement.

« Vraiment ? Et bien, amuse-toi bien. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Maman, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » dit honnêtement Blaine.

« Ouais, bien sûr que non. »dit-elle, ne le croyant pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye ? Bye maman. » dit-il en quittant la maison. Il s'assit dans la voiture, mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas à commencer à conduire. Il devenait nerveux et figé, il allait prendre un café avec _Kurt, _pas un de ses amis. C'était… spécial, du moins pour lui. Il ne voulait pas tout faire rater et ressembler à un type bizarre. Il inspira et expira profondément tandis qu'il démarrait lentement, il jeta un regard à sa montre et réalisa qu'il allait être en avance donc il conduisait plus lentement qu'il le devrait. Des conducteurs ennuyés lui crièrent dessus et le dépassèrent avec un regard assassin mais Blaine s'en fichait complètement, il ne voulait pas sembler désespéré.

Une fois qu'il eut enfin rejoint le Lima Bean, il était 10 minutes en avance, c'était bien. Il sortit de la voiture en entra dans le petit café. A sa surprise, il trouva Kurt, déjà assis à une des tables. Blaine haussa les sourcils, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Kurt fit un signe de la main à Blaine et il avança.

« Est-ce que je suis genre… en retard ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non, pas du tout. J'étais en avance. On devrait commander ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » dit Blaine, puis il suivit Kurt vers le comptoir où se tenait une dame.

« Un cappuccino décaféiné, s'il vous plaît. » dit Blaine.

« Et un Mocha sans sucre pour moi. » dit Kurt. La caissière hocha la tête et commença à faire ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux un gobelet de café dans leurs mains et se rasseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre à leur table.

« Mmmm.. » fit Kurt en sirotant son café. « J'adore le café. » Blaine gloussa un peu.

« J'ai remarqué. » Il prit une gorgée de son café puis le reposa sur la table.

« Donc, tu voulais discuter de mon expérience du lycée ? » demanda Kurt.

« Et bien, oui. » acquiesça Blaine.

« Bon, très bien. » Kurt remua dans son siège, se penchant un peu. « J'étais, comme je te l'ai dit, horriblement martyrisé. Tu vois, j'ai toujours adoré la mode, toujours et j'avais un style un peu différent. Et ils m'embêtaient souvent pour ça et pour ma voix, mais c'était plus quand j'étais très jeune, tu vois, avant qu'on ne pense à si une personne est gay ou pas. » Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt continua. « Quand j'ai grandi, j'ai découvert que j'étais gay et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour repousser ce sentiment et le nier à ceux qui étaient suspicieux. Finalement j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus me mentir, donc je l'ai dit à tout le monde et je suis devenu plus ouvert. C'est là que le _vrai_ harcèlement a commencé. Je me faisais taper dessus tous les jours, jeter contre les casiers, appeler pédé et des trucs comme ça. C'était dur et tout le monde s'en fichait mais... au moins je ne mentais plus, tu vois ? »

« Oui, je vois. » dit Blaine d'un ton compréhensif en hochant la tête. « C'est pareil pour moi. Exactement pareil. Et en passant, j'adore votre style. C'est très bizarre mais d'une bonne façon tout comme votre voix. Je parie qu'ils étaient juste jaloux de ne pas être capable de faire pareil. » Kurt rit à ça, Blaine fut stupéfait, c'était le rire le plus beau qu'il avait entendu.

« Peut-être. » dit Kurt en prenant ensuite une gorgée de son café.

« Mais, comment faisiez-vous ? Je veux dire, j'essaye de rester fort mais ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal et je me sens si seul même si j'ai des amis et tout… mais certains jours, je veux juste me cacher sous les couvertures dans mon lit et pleurer. » Blaine baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« J'en avais aussi envie, avant. Mais ensuite… ensuite j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » La tête de Blaine se releva d'un coup et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? » répéta Blaine.

« Oui. J'ai rencontré un gars qui devint mon premier petit-ami quand j'avais 17 ans. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et il a juste tout facilité et a donné de la valeur à ma vie. Il a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. » Kurt et Blaine remarquèrent tout deux que cette conversation devenait un peu plus privée que prévue mais ils s'en fichèrent.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Blaine. « Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » Il devait demander, il le devait juste.

« Non, malheureusement non. » Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Nous sommes restés ensemble un an avant qu'il ne me trompe avec un gars stupide, je crois que son nom était Sebastian. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. » Blaine fronça les sourcils, ça faisait mal de voir la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt. Il voulait tellement prendre sa main et- Attends, quoi ?

« Et bien, alors c'était un connard. Ne vous embêtez pas en pensant à lui, quand ce sera le bon moment vous trouverez le bon. » dit Blaine. Kurt sourit.

« Ouais, c'est juste… ça fait mal, tu vois ? Je lui avais tout donné. Il m'a donné mon premier baiser, pris ma virginité et nous étions promis des choses. Et il a juste piétiné tout ça et m'a trompé, j'ai été dévasté pendant des mois après ça. Je n'arrivais juste pas à croire qu'il ferait ça. Et ça m'a fait me sentir tellement stupide… »

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous êtes un professeur, vous êtes intelligent. Et je suis désolé. » dit Blaine et puis continua. « Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit. "Ne regrette jamais quelque chose qui t'a un jour fait sourire." Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Kurt gloussa.

« Merci, Blaine. Désolé si je déverse sur toi tout ce que je pense. »

« Non, ça va, vraiment. C'est pas grave. » dit Blaine sans mentir. Kurt sourit encore.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je prends un café avec un de mes élèves. » dit Kurt.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je suis honoré. » blagua Blaine.

« Tu devrais l'être, j'ai bien aimé. Je devrais refaire ça. C'est une excellente façon d'apprendre à les connaitre et ensuite c'est plus facile de leur faire cours, quand on sait ce qui les aide le plus. Connexion, tu vois ? »

« Ouais, je vois. Vous dites beaucoup "tu vois". » Blaine gloussa.

« Je sais ! C'est un truc… je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. » Kurt secoua la tête et rit. Ils devinrent silencieux pendant une minute mais ce n'était pas un silence mal à l'aise, c'était confortable.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu es au Glee Club. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« C'est vrai. » Blaine hocha la tête.

« J'y étais aussi, au lycée. J'adorais ça. »

« Vous chantez ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'avais même été accepté à NYADA. » La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha presque.

« NYADA ?! Pourquoi diable êtes-vous là alors ? Désolé, sans être impoli, mais NYADA est... NYADA ! »

« Je sais, je voulais y aller mais je ne pouvais pas vivre à New York à cause du coût. C'est pourquoi je suis devenu professeur ici à la place. »

« Oh, je suis désolé.. » Blaine se sentait honteux pour ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était assez impoli.

« Non, ça va. Mais en revenant au sujet, oui je peux chanter. Mais je ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument par contre. »

« Vraiment ? Moi si. »

« Vraiment ? Quel instrument ? »

« Euh... guitare, piano, batterie, violon, flûte- »

« Woah, c'est beaucoup ! » interrompit Kurt. « J'ai toujours voulu être capable de jouer de la guitare. »

« Je pourrais... euh, je pourrais vous apprendre un jour. » dit Blaine. Sur le moment, il avait complètement oublié que c'était avec son professeur qu'il conversait, on aurait dit que c'était un ami, ou même un rencard.

« Vraiment ? J'adorerai ça ! » dit Kurt d'une voix perçants en sautant dans son siège avec excitation. Blaine gloussa. _Non, Kurt Hummel. Tu n'aimerais pas ça. Tu es en fait en train de faire tout ce que tu ne devrais pas faire. Si tu es intelligent, tu t'excuses pour quitter cette conversation autour d'un café ou peu importe ce que c'est, tu lui demandes pardon le lendemain et puis tu continues à enseigner, rien d'autre !_ Kurt ignora la voix dans sa tête qui l'emmerdait depuis ce matin.

« Génial ! J'ai une guitare chez moi, vous pourriez venir quand vous avez le temps et je pourrais vous apprendre. » suggéra Blaine. Kurt fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Mais, j'ai à peine de temps libres, Blaine. Je dois préparer mes leçons, des tests et traiter avec ces trucs et c'est beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider avec ça ? » suggéra Blaine, désespéré de rendre ça possible.

« Vraiment ? Mais ça n'affecterait pas _ton_ travail scolaire ? »

« S'il vous plaît, j'ai des A dans chaque matière. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. » Blaine sourit. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas timide, Anderson. » dit-il.

« Non. Je ne le suis pas. » Kurt leva encore les yeux au ciel et regarda sa montre.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. C'était bien de te parler, Blaine. On se voit en classe. » dit-il en se levant.

« C'était bien de vous parler aussi. Et ouais, on se voit en classe. » dit Blaine, souriant. Kurt retourna le sourire avant de partir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Console-moi

**Chapitre 3 : Console-moi**

Blaine s'était dépêché d'aller au lycée ce matin, excité de revoir Kurt. Dernièrement, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il _voulait _en fait aller au lycée. Il n'avait pas parlé à Kurt depuis leur petit truc au café et ça faisait déjà 2 jours. Blaine se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient commencer leurs leçons de guitare. Pour l'instant, il était en cours d'anglais et faisait face au professeur qui parlait de trucs de grammaire. Soudain il reçut une note passée par la fille assise à côté de lui. Il haussa un sourcil et vit ensuite Tina lui faire un clin d'œil, la note était d'elle. Elle était assise à trois sièges de lui. Il ouvrit le mot et le lut : _Veux-tu te joindre à moi et Mike pour diner au Breadstix ce soir ? _Blaine regarda Tina qui leva les deux pouces, il leva les yeux au ciel et écrit ensuite une réponse derrière _Très bien, compte sur moi. _Il repassa ensuite le mot à la fille qui l'envoya à un autre gars qui la redonna à Tina. Elle eut l'air contente de la réponse.

La leçon continua et assez tôt fut enfin finie. Il n'avait même pas vérifié son emploi du temps pour savoir qu'il avait maths maintenant, il avait mémorisé chaque cours aussitôt qu'il avait reçu son emploi du temps.

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir vers la salle de classe. Il faisait des pas rapides, il ne voulait pas courir, ça le ferait ressembler à un type bizarre. Soudain, il se sentit se faire jeter contre un casier. La douleur traversa son corps et il ferma les yeux pour éviter ce qui allait arriver. Il sentit un bras se plaquer contre sa gorge et il eut soudain du mal à respirer, il ouvrit des yeux qui ne montraient rien sauf de la pure horreur. Devant lui se tenait Jason avec son poing levé.

« Espèce de putain de connard ! Tu m'as fait aller chez Figgins ! Tu sais ce qu'il a dit, hein ? Je le suis fait renvoyer pour deux jours ! Pas seulement à cause de _toi _mais à cause d'autres conneries que j'ai fait aussi. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! » Il était tellement furieux que, si ça avait été un dessin animé, de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles. Blaine ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi effrayé qu'il le montrait, la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire était de sonner moins effrayé. Il pria seulement que sa voix ne lui ferait pas faux bond.

« Et bien, tu le méritais ! Et d'-d'ailleurs, ça ne t'a jamais embêté de sécher les cours de toute façon. » Blaine s'étouffa, respirant lourdement. Il ferma les yeux une fois de plus que il vit la main de Jason voler dans les airs vers lui mais qui se posa à côté de lui sur le casier. Blaine osa ouvrir les yeux seulement un à la fois, seulement pour voir une seconde de douleur se refléter dans les yeux de Jason avant que la colère ne reprenne encore le dessus.

« Parce que mon père l'a découvert et m'a fait quitter l'équipe de football espèce d'idiot ! Et c'est de ta faute ! » Des postillons sortaient de sa bouche tandis qu'il parlait, se posant sur le visage de Blaine ce qui le rendait malade.

« Ce n'est pas d ma faute si tu m'as traité d pédé, Jason. » Blaine soupira, fatigué de ça.

« Si ça l'est ! Tu es un petit pédé dégoutant, tu as choisi d'en être un, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé comme ça ! Donc à la fin, c'_est _de ta putain de faute, Blaine ! » Ces mots heurtèrent Blaine comme des couteaux, la plupart du temps il ignorait les commentaires stupides de Jason. Mais la phrase _tu as choisi d'en être un _faisait plus mal que jamais. Pourquoi diable choisirait-il d'être gay s'il pouvait choisir d'être hétéro ? Ce n'est pas comme si une personne choisirait d'être tapée dessus chaque jour. Il y avait des moments quand il avait découvert qu'il était gay, où il avait essayé de le cacher de toutes ses forces, mais après un an de constantes batailles avec lui-même et ses sentiments, il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait dû être honnête. Et quand il l'avait dit à ses parents, il avait perdu son père. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait choisi ce moment pour que ça arrive, parce qu'il aurait aimé que ça n'arrive pas. Ça avait été la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé, la façon dont son père (qui habituellement le regardait avec un sourire et des yeux aimants) l'avait juste regardé avec un air dégouté et lui avait demandé de _ne plus jamais lui parlé de sa vie. _Et la façon dont il avait complètement rendu clair pour Blaine qu'_il n'était plus son fils. _Est-ce que Blaine choisirait ça s'il le pouvait ? Jamais, personne ne ferait ça. Ça rendait Blaine tellement furieux qu'il commença à rire, un rire sans émotion s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Jason avec des yeux dégoutés.

« Tu sais quoi, _Jason. _Je savais que tu étais un connard mais un connard débile, c'est même trop pour toi. Tu penses vraiment que je _choisirais _d'être gay ? Tu ne choisis pas ce truc, merde ! Tu _nais _avec ça ! Mais tu es tellement stupide, putain, que la seule chose que tu peux imaginer dans ta tête vide est que j'ai choisi ça. Tu es dégoutant, tu le sais ? Tu es incroyable. » Avec ça, Blaine repoussa Jason et s'en alla. Jason resta là assez interloqué, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaine lui réponde. C'était le problème avec la plupart des tyrans, ils ne s'attendaient jamais à ce que leurs victimes leur répondent ou se défendent, et quand ça arrivait, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Blaine courut le reste du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la salle de classe, il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'adossa ensuite contre la porte tandis qu'il s'asseyait et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il ne pouvait juste pas se retenir, les larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues et il sanglota. Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule, le toucher lui donna des frissons et il leva les yeux, voyant Kurt se tenir devant lui avec un air inquiet. Ça fit se sentir Blaine vraiment embarrassé, il avait complètement oublié que Kurt serait probablement là. Ça le fit rougir d'embarras et pleurer encore plus fort. Puis Kurt s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya d'enlever ses mains de devant son visage.

« Blaine, que s'est-il passé ? S'il te plait… parle-moi. » dit doucement Kurt. D'une certaine manière, ça le tuait de voir Blaine comme ça. Blaine fronça les sourcils et essaya de se calmer, il arrêta de sangloter mais les larmes n'arrêtaient juste pas de couler. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de la raison, mais il amena soudain ses mains vers Blaine et caressa son visage tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes pour lui.

« Ne pleure pas, shhh… » murmura Kurt et sa voix calma vraiment Blaine. Pendant une seconde il pensa que c'était bizarre que son prof essuie ses larmes mais c'était _Kurt _et ce n'était pas juste un simple professeur. Donc il se laissa s'appuyer dans le toucher.

« Je-je suis désolé… » dit Blaine en reniflant.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse jamais. » dit fermement Kurt.

« D-désolé. » redit Blaine. Kurt soupira et enleva ses mains du visage de Blaine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je… Jason… » commença Blaine. Kurt grinça des dents et sentit la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.

« Jason ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix glaciale.

« O-Oui. » continua Blaine et partagea ce qui était arrivé avec Kurt, qui devint juste encore plus énervé. « Mais s'il-s'il vous plait, Kurt. Ne dites rien. Ça empirera juste dix fois plus. » Blaine soupira. Kurt soupira aussi et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je sais, ça craint. Il n'a aucun droit de te traiter de cette façon. » dit Kurt. Blaine sourit un peu, il aimait comment Kurt avait l'air de se soucier de lui. Kurt d'un autre côté fit de son mieux pour ignorer la voix ennuyante dans sa tête qui ne se la fermait juste pas pour dire que ce qu'il faisait était mal.

« Je sais mais… il reste seulement un an. Ensuite je ne serais plus là. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« Ouais, tu dois juste t'accrocher. »

« Je fais de mon mieux… » Ils restèrent silencieux deux bonnes minutes. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient et la seule chose qui pouvait être entendue était l'horloge sur le mur qui faisait tic-tac.

« Courage, Blaine. Refuse d'être une victime. » dit soudain Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« Je oublié de te dire ça au Lima Bean. C'est mon conseil pour toi. »

« Merci. » dit sincèrement Blaine. « Je ne veux pas sembler bizarre mais vous êtes sérieusement le meilleur prof que j'ai jamais eu. » Kurt sourit à ça, rougit même.

« Merci et tu es de loin le meilleur élève. Ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça. » dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

« Promis. » dit Blaine en souriant.

« Donc, et si je t'achetais un café ? » suggéra Kurt.

« J'aimerai ça. » Blaine sourit. Kurt sourit aussi et se leva, tendant la main pour que Blaine la prenne. Ils sentirent tous deux de l'électricité traverser leurs corps par le toucher tandis que Blaine se levait.

« Allons-y. » Kurt lui sourit et prit son manteau avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent du lycée.


	4. Chapitre 4: Trist Mocha rempli de larmes

**Note : Okay, donc pour l'instant j'ai écrit 10 chapitres de cette histoire. Et c'est probablement le chapitre que j'aime le moins, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Mais maintenant, ça devient mieux. Okay, maintenant l'histoire (:**

Chapitre 4 : Triste Mocha rempli de larmes.

Ils commandèrent leurs cafés habituels et s'assirent à la même table que la veille. Blaine pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ça, prendre un café avec Kurt était bien. Vraiment bien, en fait.

« J'adore cet endroit. » dit Blaine en regardant autour de lui. C'était vraiment confortable. Le parquet foncé et les chaises le long des tables et l'odeur du café étaient vraiment apaisant.

« Moi aussi, je venais ici quand j'étais au lycée. » dit Kurt en souriant. Blaine trouvait dur de ne pas le regarder, il voulait détourner les yeux mais c'était assez impossible. Kurt remarqua que Blaine le regardait, donc il sourit et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu r'gardes quoi, Anderson ? » taquina-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh, désolé ! J'étais… euh… peu importe. » Blaine rougit et détourna le regard. Kurt gloussa un peu et baissa les yeux, se maudissant pour flirter comme ça. C'était juste que parois il oubliait que Blaine était un élève.

« Donc, euh… vous avez pensé à ces leçons de guitare ? » demanda Blaine, changeant de sujet.

« Ouais… à propos de ça. Je- Euh, Blaine, je n'ai juste pas le temps. Je suis désolé. » Il regarda ses mains comme s'il était honteux.

« Oh, c'est très bien… j'avais juste vraiment envie de faire ça. » dit Blaine, vraiment déçu.

« Je sais… je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il encore en faisant face à Blaine.

« Non, ça va. Mais nous prendrons toujours des cafés ensemble, hein ? J'aime bien ça. » dit Blaine plein d'espoir.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'aime bien ça aussi. »

« Bien, parce que vous êtes la chose la plus proche que j'au d'un ami. » dit Blaine sans mentir.

« Vraiment ? Et Tina ? Je t'ai vu lui passer des notes en classe. » Kurt haussa encore un sourcil. Blaine rougit encore et baissa les yeux vers son gobelet.

« Ouais, elle est mon amie mais elle ne me comprend juste pas de la façon dont vous le faites. » Il leva les yeux vers Kurt qui semblait un peu préoccupé. « Que- Attendez, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Blaine sentait la panique bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.

« Non, pas du tout… je veux juste que tu saches quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ton professeur, Blaine. Et tu es mon élève. C'est illégal pour nous d'avoir une relation en-dehors de l'école, même pour être amis. » Blaine se figea.

« Je-je s-sais ça, v-vraiment. Et je ne v-veux pas ça comme ça je veux juste… vous m-me comprenez et je me sens un peu mieux quand je p-passe du temps avec vous. » bégailla Blaine. Kurt se détestait pour avoir dit ça, il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de Blaine même s'il n'avait rien dit de mal. Mais il connaissait ce que Blaine traversait en ce moment et ça le tuait de juste couper leur petit truc du café. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Blaine et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait arrêter ça. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui ne pouvait juste pas le faire, il ne s'était jamais senti plus divisé.

« Tu sais quoi, ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peuvent pas les tuer. » dit Kurt en souriant, se sentant plus léger de 400 kg de voir Blaine retrouver le sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Kurt sourit.

« Mais… je ne veux pas que vous passiez du temps avec moi si ça vous rend mal à l'aise. » dit Blaine en se sentait un peu coupable.

« Blaine, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. J'ai dit que je volais passer du temps avec toi, et d'ailleurs, le café n'est pas illégal, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais. » Blaine sourit encore.

« Mais si nous allons nous asseoir ici et prendre un café littéralement tous les jours, je pense que nous devrions partager quelques intérêts, ou sinon nous n'aurons rien à dire. Et si tu m'en disais un peu sur toi ? » suggéra Kurt en ayant l'air vraiment intéressé. Blaine haussa les sourcils, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. _Cet être humain magnifique veut que je lui parle de moi ? Et il veut prendre un café avec moi aussi. _pensa Blaine, ne le croyant pas vraiment.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Euh… bon, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. J'ai 18 ans, visiblement. » Kurt gloussa à ça avant que Blaine ne continue. « Je suis obsédé par les nœuds papillons et je ne porte jamais de chaussettes. La raison pour laquelle j'utilise du gel est parce que mes cheveux sont vraiment bouclés et je ressemblerais à Medusa si je ne faisais pas ça. Euh… j'adore les comédies musicales, je les _adore _! »

« Moi aussi ! » dit Kurt et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. « J'aime tout depuis La mélodie du bonheur jusqu'à West Side story ! »

« Mon Dieu, ce sont mes préférés ! » dit Blaine.

« C'est épique ! Mais désolé, je t'ai interrompu. Continue. » dit Kurt.

« J'ai commencé à boxer quand j'avais 16 ans parce que j'étais intimidé et j'avais besoin d'une façon pour me défendre. J'ai perdu mon père quand j'avais 15 ans… C'était quand j'ai, euh… fait mon coming-out à ma famille… » Blaine s'arrêta, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé de ça ? C'était trop difficile d'en parler. Kurt le regarda avec une expression choquée.

« Tu as perdu ton père ? »

« O-oui, il n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois… g-gay. »

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Kurt se sentit légèrement frustré puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Vous n'avez pas à dire quelque chose. Je suis allé trop loin en parlant de ça de toute façon… » _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, maintenant tu te lèves et tu t'excuses et ensuite tu fous le camp d'ici avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de tellement stupide qui va te faire virer et qui va faire avoir des problèmes à ce pauvre garçon. Mais je… je l'aime bien, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste et je me fais du souci pour lui ! Oui, bien ! Tu te fais du souci pour lui, alors tu fous le camp d'ici. Tu ne vois pas qu'il a un putain de coup de foudre pour toi et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'assois là et ne dis pas un mot, est-ce que ça fait de toi une bonne personne ? Tu n'es pas une bonne personne, Kurt Hummel ! _Kurt se battait avec son subconscient, essayant de trouver que faire. Finalement il supposa qu'il y avait seulement une chose à faire.

« Blaine, en parlant d'aller trop loin… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » dit Kurt et chaque mot semblait être une claque en pleine face.

« Qu-Quoi ? » demanda Blaine, choqué. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir en dehors de l'école. Je sais que j'ai dit que nous pouvions mais… Blaine, je vois la façon dont tu me regardes- juste je, je suis ton professeur. Et c'est tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Je dois y aller, je suis désolé. » Kurt se leva ensuite, évitant le regard de Blaine et sortit du Lima Bean. Laissant Blaine seul et confus.

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais… » Blaine s'interrompit, Kurt était parti. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que Kurt venait juste… Oh mon Dieu, il avait probablement fait flipper Kurt avec ses regards. Blaine sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et assez tôt une tomba dans son café. Il avait ruiné ça, il avait tout ruiné.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il s'assit sur son lit, essayant de découvrir qu'est-ce qui venait exactement de se passer. Ils avaient juste pris un café deux fois ensemble, est-ce qu'il était si évident ? Okay, peut-être qu'avec tous les regards (presque en bavant), son expression, ses contemplations et le flirt, ça avait été plutôt évident.

« Donc, je l'aime bien et je veux passer du temps avec lui… est-ce que c'est un crime ?! » demanda Blaine à voix haute en enfouissant ensuite son visage dans ses oreillers.

« Ca dépend, » entendit-il dire une voix, sa mère. « Si c'est un criminel, alors c'est peut-être un crime. » Elle gloussa un peu et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, frottant son dos.

« Quel est le problème, chéri ? » demanda-t-elle. Blaine grogna en réponse.

« Problème avec un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle. Blaine soupira, comment diable répondre à ça ?

« Je… non, je veux dire, un peu. » Blaine soupira et roula sur le dos.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Blaine soupira profondément.

« Je… j'ai rencontré ce gars et je pensais qu'il était vraiment, je veux dire, il semblait vraiment génial. Ensuite on a pris un café ensemble et il était vraiment gentil. Ensuite on a repris un café ensemble et il m'a demandé de lui parler de moi, comme s'il voulait apprendre à me connaitre. Et je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Et c'est un problème ? »

« Oui ! Maman, tout d'abord, il est plus vieux que moi. Deuxièmement, il m'a dit avant de partir qu'il "ne pouvait pas faire ça". » Blaine soupira encore. « Mais je le comprends, il a une raison pour ça mais juste je- je finis toujours par avoir le béguin sur quelqu'un que je sais que je ne peux pas avoir ! Je déteste ça et… Tout ce que je veux est quelqu'un qui puisse être là pour moi, me comprenne et m'aime comme personne d'autre ne peut. Quelqu'un sui peut _me couper le souffle_. » Sa mère hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, elle voulait aussi ça pour lui, vraiment. Parce qu'elle savait que ce serait bien pour lui de trouver cette personne un jour.

« Mon cœur, ne perd pas encore espoir. Je sais que tu vas le trouver, il est peut-être plus proche que tu ne le penses. » Elle tapota son épaule et sourit.

« J'espère… »

« Ne perds pas espoir à cause d'une seule personne, okay ? »

« D'accord. »

« Je vais commencer à faire le diner maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger- »

« Diner ?! » Blaine s'assit d'un coup sur son lit et regarda sa montre. « Merde ! » cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais supposé diner au Breadstix avec Mike et Tina, je suis déjà en retard ! Je dois y aller. Bye, je t'aime maman. Et… merci. » Il se leva ensuite et se précipita vers la porte de sa voiture, juste quand il reçut un message de Tina.

**Est-ce que tu nous as oubliés ? Blaaaiiinneee, si tu n'es pas là dans 10 minutes on va commander sans toi. Ça fait 25 minutes… - Tina **

Blaine soupire et écrit rapidement une réponse avant de commencer à conduire.

**Désolé, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps ! Je serais là dans 5 minutes ! – Blaine **


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise nourriture

**A/T : Voici le chapitre 5 ! Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, spécialement à ceux/celles qui reviewent à chaque fois :D D'ailleurs, l'auteur m'a elle aussi mit une review en disant qu'elle « était très heureuse que des gens semblent aimer cette fiction (même en français) »**

**Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise nourriture**

Blaine arriva au Breadstix sept minutes plus tard que promis, il avait été coincé dans le trafic. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Tina et Mike à une table dans le coin, partageant un bol de pâtes. Blaine se précipita vers eux, à bout de souffle et s'assit à côté de Tina.

« Cinq minutes ? » dit Mike en haussant un sourcil. Tina lui jeta juste un regard.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai été pris dans un embouteillage… »

« D'accord. Est-ce que tu vas commander quelque chose ? » demanda Tina.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Blaine fit un signe à la serveuse et commanda la même chose que ce que Tina et Mike mangeaient. Peu après, il était enfin calme, il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait. Puis il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait été pressé toute la journée, d'abord c'était Jason, ensuite c'était Kurt et maintenant il était en retard.

« ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

« Oui, je vais bien. Ça a juste été une longue journée… Jason m'a encore embêté. »

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais dans le coin quand ça arrive ? Je pourrais t'aider à lui botter le cul ! » dit Mike en ayant l'air légèrement énervé. Blaine enleva ses mains de devant son visage, montrant un léger sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais, mais parlons d'autre chose. »

« De à quel point ces pâtes sont vraiment dégoutantes ? » dit Tina en faisant une grimace. Mike hocha la tête en accord.

« Toute la nourriture ici est mauvaise, ce n'est pas nouveau. » commenta Blaine

« Je sais, mais c'est pire que pire. Ça a un goût horrible. » dit Tina en repoussant sa fourchette. « Je ne sais pas si je peux en remanger. »

« Et bien, ça a peut-être un goût de merde mais je suis affamé donc je vais le finir. Tu peux toujours commander plus de gressins. » dit Mike en ramenant le bol devant lui, prenant un énorme morceau dans sa fourchette et le mettant dans sa bouche. Ça fascinait toujours Blaine à quel point ces joueurs de football pouvaient manger c'était presque comme s'ils ne se sentaient jamais pleins. Ça fascinait juste autant Tina, quand elle lui cuisinait un diner parfois pour leurs rendez-vous elle devait _beaucoup _cuisiner. Oui, Tina et Mike sortaient ensemble. La seule raison pour cela était parce que Mike avaient rejoint le Glee Club et ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux. Et parce que Blaine connaissait Tina il avait aussi appris à connaître Mike, il est le seul joueur de football sympa.

« Ouais, je le ferais quand la serveuse reviendra avec le plat de Blaine. » Juste quand elle dit ça, la serveuse arriva et déposa un bol de pâtes malodorantes devant lui, ça n'avait pas l'odeur de quelque chose qu'on adorerait manger mais ça allait pour l'instant. Blaine hausa les épaules et commença à creuser dans les pâtes, il fit immédiatement une grimace.

« Vous avez raison, ça a un drôle de goût… » commenta Blaine en mâchant lentement. Ça avait presque un goût _acide, _comme du vieux lait qui était devenu une sorte de yaourt. Cette pensée le rendit malade dont il arrêta de penser à ça et mangea.

« Je sais ! Mais si nous changeons de sujet, est-ce que vous n'_adorez _pas le nouveau prof de maths ? Je sais que c'est le cas pour Blaine… » taquina Tina en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine qui s'étouffa sur sa nourriture et commença à tousser.

« Ça va ? » demanda Mike la bouche pleine.

« Ou-Ouais. Bien… » dit Blaine en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« A propos du prof, ouais, il est plutôt bien. » dit Mike.

« Je sais et- »

« Tina, _s'il te plait _est-ce que tu peux juste arrêter de parler de lui ? Je… Oui, il est extrêmement attirant et quelqu'un de vraiment gentil – je veux dire, il _semble _être un gars vraiment gentil. Mais peu importe à quel point il est sexy ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il est notre prof et c'est très inapproprié. »

« Très bien, désolé… J'étais juste heureuse pour toi, maintenant tu n'es au moins plus le seul gay de Lima. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, _bien sûr, _mais tu n'es plus seul… Je pensais que tu aurais pût prendre contact avec lui, je ne sais pas. » Elle baissa les yeux vers les gressins qu'elle était en train de mâcher.

« Je le sais, et merci. Mais… je n'ai juste pas besoin d'un ami gay, » mentit Blaine. « Je vous ai les gars. Non pas que vous soyez très gay mais, vous êtes au moins mes amis. » Tina et Mike gloussèrent à ça.

« Tu es tellement ringard. » dit Tina.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu sais que tu aimes ça ! » taquina Blaine.

« C'est vrai. » Tina hocha la tête. Mike leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne drague pas ma copine, Anderson. » blagua Mike.

« J'essaierai, Chang. » répondit Blaine d'un ton tout aussi blagueur. Ils rirent tous un peu. Ils finirent leur diner mais restèrent dans leur siège pour parler un peu.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu qu'on devait lire un livre pour le cours d'anglais d'au moins 400 pages ? » demanda Tina.

« Oui... Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de livre. » dit Blaine.

« Quoi ?! _400 pages_ ? Je ne vais jamais le finir, jamais de la vie ! » Mike grogna et se frotta le front.

« J'en ai choisi un vraiment excitant ! » dit Tina d'une voix perçante. « C'est _The Land of Stories_ ! »

« Oh, par ce Chris Colfer ? » demanda Blaine en souriant.

« Oui ! Je suis à la page 150 et quelque, je pense. C'est génial ! Vous devez le lire. » dit Tina. Mike leva les yeux au ciel, souriant. Elle était toujours excité par des livres.

« Je vérifierai peut-être quand je serais mort. » dit Mike en haussant les épaules. Il reçut un regard assassin de Tina.

« Quoi ?! Je vais devoir faire _quelque chose_ dans ma tombe de toute façon ! » dit Mike d'un ton défensif. Tina leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à Blaine qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ça va, Blaine ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je... euh, non ! Il se leva et se précipita dans les toilettes du restaurant et vomit presque tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Mike.

« Je crois qu'il a vomi… » dit Tina en mettant une main sur sa bouche. « Je me sens aussi un peu malade. » Après quelques minutes, Blaine revint, il semblait pâle.

« Merde… je savais que ces pâtes n'étaient pas bonnes. » se plaignit-il.

« Tu sais, peut-être que tu es enceinte. » blagua Mike.

« Ouais c'est vrai. Peut-être si je n'étais pas vierge. » blagua Blaine. Tina rit.

« Tu vas trouver quelqu'un, Blaine. Je suis positive. »

« QUOI ?! » dit Mike en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. « Tu es ENCEINTE ?! » Tina haussa un sourcil.

« Mike, je suis positive que Blaine va trouver un petit-ami un jour ! Je ne suis pas positive comme je suis enceinte ! »

« Oh… » dit-il en laissant échapper un souffle.

« Tu es tellement stupide, on se protège toujours comment pourrais-je- »

« Okay ! Pas besoin d'entendre _ça._ » interrompit Blaine.

« Désolé, Blaine. » dit Tina en se tournant vers lui. Il soupira.

« Je me sens toujours malade, je devrais probablement rentrer. Je crois que je vais encore vomir. »

« Okay, bye Blaine. » dit Tina en le prenant dans ses bras. Mike hocha la tête et sourit avant que Blaine ne parte.

Une fois que Blaine fut rentré, il arriva à peine jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain avant de vomir de nouveau. _Cela _est pourquoi personne ne mange au Breadstix. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il sortit de la salle de bain pour voir sa mère inquiète se tenir à côté.

« Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Bien… j'ai juste mal mangé. »

« Au Breadstix ? »

« Ouais. » marmonna-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, mais au moins c'est vendredi demain. »

« Ouais. » dit Blaine en souriant un peu avant de monter les escaliers qui semblaient encore plus haut que d'habitude. Une fois qu'il eu rejoint sa chambre il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisé de sa journée.

**Note : Okay, donc c'était le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Oh, en passant : sentez vous libre d'écrire une review jusqu'à ce que vos doigts fassent mal (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrètement dans l'auditorium

**A/T : okay, voilà un chapitre encore désolée de l'attente mais le bac approche donc je suis en pleine révision donc je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là :)**

**Note : Okay, voici le chapitre 6 ! Je n'ai rien à mentionner à part que j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! :D Et en passant, je ne possède pas Glee. **

**Chapitre 6 : Secrètement dans l'Auditorium. **

Le jour suivant fut comme un brouillard, tout ce que Blaine voulait était que la journée arrive à sa fin. Il venait de finir de déjeuner maintenant et avait envie de vomir, pensant à quel cours il avait ensuite. _Maths _avec le magnifique, parfait, merveilleux _Kurt Hummel _avec qui il avait raté ses chances de juste apprendre à le connaître. Oui, Blaine avait peur d'avoir peut-être des sentiments plus forts pour lui qu'il ne le pensait mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance, parce que Kurt ne pouvait visiblement pas les retourner et même s'il pouvait, ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Blaine se demandait à quel point ça allait être gênant quand il entra dans la salle de classe. Il sentit les yeux de ses intimidateurs sur lui mais il garda son regard sur ses livres tandis qu'il s'asseyait et se concentrait sur ne _pas_ du toutregarder Kurt aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Entendre la voix de Kurt le rendit encore plus nerveux, sachant qu'il ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Blaine imagina quels habits il portait aujourd'hui, si ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude… Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste jeter un petit regard. Non, il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il savait que s'il regardait, il ne serait pas capable d'arrêter donc il garda les yeux sur ses livres.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer avec le livre. Continuez juste de là où vous en étiez et demandez si vous avez besoin d'aide. » dit Kurt. « Et en passant, dans deux semaines nous aurons un test sur ce chapitre. » Il fit une pause pour que la classe arrête de grogner. « Okay, je sais que vous pensez que c'est tôt pour un test puisque vous avez commencé les cours cette semaine mais la vie est une pute et ensuite vous mourrez. Je rigole… » Il entendit quelques gloussements dans la classe mais continua de ne pas regarder Kurt.

« Très bien, au travail. » finit Kurt en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Blaine ouvrit ses livres et commença à travailler, il était loin derrière puisqu'il avait passé les derniers cours à regarder Kurt. Il était tellement concentré sur son travail, ne levant les yeux pas une seule fois, qu'il rata même les regards de Kurt fait à travers ses yeux tristes.

Plus tard, ce fut enfin l'heure de la répétition du Glee Club. Blaine adorait Glee. Il avait trouvé Glee quand il était plus harassé que jamais et ne pouvait parler à personne de ces horribles types qui lui tapaient dessus chaque jour, même s'il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer sa peine et son chagrin. Mais il avait besoin de faire sortir ses sentiments d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou sinon il exploserait et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon qu'il connaissait _chanter. _Il se rappelait tellement bien de ce jour, c'était sa première année au lycée et après déjà trois jours, il avait plus de bleus qu'il n'en avait eu de toute sa vie. Il était brisé, confus et triste. Alors qu'il courait et essayait de se cacher d'eux, il avait trouvé l'auditorium, il y avait une grande scène et une vue sur les centaines de siège qui était à couper le souffle. Il y avait aussi un piano à sa droite donc il y était allé et avait commencé à jouer, chantant de tout son cœur. Il avait chanté "Not alone" par Darren Criss, c'était une chanson qui le réconfortait toujours quand personne ne le faisait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il entendit quelqu'un applaudir, c'était M. Schuester, le prof d'espagnol qui avait repris le Glee Club. Il lui dit qu'il pensait qu'il était vraiment bon et lui avait demandé de rejoindre le Glee Club et Blaine le fit. Après seulement le premier jour, il remarqua que c'était là où était sa place, ce club où les jeunes populaires et les outsiders venaient et devenaient une famille. Ici, il y avait des jeunes gay, asiatiques, noirs, obèses, geek, grands, maladroits, qui ne pouvaient pas danser. C'était des gens totalement différents mais ils étaient tous là pour la même raison _pour être aimé pour exactement qui tu es. _Et parce qu'_ils aimaient chanter. _Blaine aimait ce club et se fit beaucoup d'amis, il aimait tout le monde dans le Glee Club mais encore, il y avait toujours des choses dont il ne pouvait pas parler, pas même avec Tina. Et c'est là où arrivait le chant, chanter était la solution quand les mots n'étaient juste pas assez.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui ils ne devaient pas chanter ce qu'ils voulaient, comme Blaine aurait préféré. Non, ils ne chantaient pas du tout aujourd'hui, ils pensaient à des idées pour les communales, la compétition de chant. Ils décidèrent de quelques pas de danse et de une ou deux chansons, mais rien n'était sûr. L'heure passa rapidement et une fois que ce fut fini, il était l'heure de rentrer chez lui. Blaine était toujours triste, il voulait chanter, merde, il _avait besoin _de chanter. Quand tout le monde fut sortit de la pièce, Blaine alla vers M. Schuester.

« Um… ? Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter l'auditorium un moment ? Je veux juste danser un peu et travailler ma voix. » L'homme bouclé dans la trentaine regarda Blaine et sourit.

« Bien sûr, Blaine ! Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. » dit-il en tapotant le dos de Blaine.

« Merci. » dit Blaine en souriant un peu avant de se précipiter vers l'auditorium. Une fois qu'il y fut, il se sentit immédiatement plus calme, c'était la scène qui ne le quitterait jamais, il pourrait toujours revenir ici et chanter à propos de ses sentiments. La scène ne le jugerait pas, peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas vivante mais c'était toujours une sorte de réconfort. Il alla vers le piano familier à sa droite, il posa son coude dessus et effleura les touches. Finalement, il s'assit, ferma les yeux et commença à jouer.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Il n'avait même pas à regarder les touches pendant qu'il jouait, ses doigts dansaient dessus comme s'il l'avait fait sa vie entière, comme s'il était né pour jouer cette chanson exactement comme ça. Il chantait avec tellement de passion et de sentiments que c'en était époustouflant. C'était une chose à propos de Blaine, quand il chantait, il en pensait chaque mot, c'était comme si le monde n'était même plus là, c'était juste lui et le piano.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what I'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Baby you're not alone_

Blaine chanta les derniers mots et s'arrêta de jouer, le silence remplissant l'auditorium tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Soudain il entendit des applaudissements, comme la première fois qu'il était venu et avait chanté cette chanson. Il se retourna tellement vite qu'il tomba presque du petit tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qui se tenait là, tapant des mains. C'était _Kurt. _Il était la dernière personne que Blaine s'attendait à voir là. Il devint soudain nerveux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Kurt arrêta d'applaudir et sortit de son petit endroit caché pour que Blaine puisse entièrement le voir. Merde, c'est pour ça que Blaine n'avait pas voulu le regarder. Comment Kurt pouvait le blâmer pour regarder ? Il est tellement magnifique et parfait, qui ne regarderait pas ? Aujourd'hui il portait un jean rouge vif (ce qui rendait impossible de ne _pas _regarder ses jambes ou son cul) et une chemise noire et à manche longue donc les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, montrant un peu de sa poitrine sans poils, pâle, merveilleuse, faite comme du marbre. Et oui, ses cheveux était aussi parfait que d'habitude mais aujourd'hui une petite mèche ressortait et tombait sur son front chatouillant son œil gauche ce qui lui faisait remettre ses cheveux en place de temps à autre. La bouche de Blaine s'assécha.

« Donc c'était toi… » dit Kurt après un moment. Blaine ne lui répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire de toute façon ?

« Tu es vraiment bon, tu sais. » dit Kurt en montrant le piano. « C'est… c'est à couper le souffle de te regarder ici. » Blaine se sentait frustré, où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir avec ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que Blaine faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas briser encore plus leur relation et il n'aidait pas exactement. Pourquoi même lui parlait-il en dehors du cours s'il voulait rester aussi professionnel ?

« Merci. » dit Blaine en murmurant presque.

« Je le pense vraiment, Blaine. Tu pourrais entrer à NYADA si tu faisais une performance comme ça. Tu es né pour faire ça. » Kurt se mordit les lèvres, voyant que Blaine semblait juste être de plus en plus confus et frustré, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était temps d'arrêter de parler. Kurt ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu, il avait juste entendu cette magnifique voix et l'avait suivie. Honnêtement, il était heureux de voir que c'était Blaine.

« Que-qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en fait ? Kurt. Je pensais que vous vouliez rester professionnel. » Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Je… je ne sais pas, vraiment. J'ai juste entendu cette merveilleuse voix et je l'ai suivie, honnêtement je suis en quelque sorte heureux que ce soit t-toi. » Kurt semblait juste aussi anxieux que Blaine à ce moment-là, ce qui fit se détendre un peu Blaine, le rendant plus confiant.

« Très bien. Alors je pars d'ici. » Blaine commença à s'éloigner mais avant qu'il ne le puisse Kurt courut vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à rester. Blaine se retourna et regarda Kurt dans les yeux, Kurt était comme son reflet la même frustration, tristesse et confusion était là.

« Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait… Ne t'en vas pas. » supplia Kurt. Blaine savait qu'il devrait juste dire non mais il ne pouvait pas, il était figé, comme quelqu'un qui avait les pieds collés au sol.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Kurt secoua lentement la tête mais ne brisa pas le contact des yeux.

« Je-je ne… » Kurt perdait ses mots. Blaine sentit la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, lentement.

« Tu ne quoi, Kurt ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix un peu trop hargneuse.

« Je-je… » Kurt n'arrivait pas à sortir quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense que je sais. Tu ne veux pas que je parte parce que tu ne veux pas que nous nous haïssions ou quelque chose comme ça, et tu sais quoi, je ne te déteste pas. Mais ne pense pas que c'est juste un peu frustrant que tu m'ais en quelque sort donné de faux espoirs avec tes putains de regards, tes mots séducteurs et des trucs comme ça ? _ça l'est ! _Je suis un adolescent et oui, je suis peut-être jeune mais au moins je suis assez mature pour admettre que j'ai en quelque sorte des sentiments pour toi. Mais toi, tu es juste un petit garçon effrayé qui a peur d'admettre avoir aussi des sentiments pour moi ! » Blaine respirait lourdement, ça lui faisait faire tellement d'effort de faire sortir ces mots. Kurt ne détourna pas le regard, il continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Kurt savait exactement quoi dire, mais les mots ne s'échappaient pas de sa bouche. Ils étaient coincés quelque part entre sa gorge et sa langue.

« Très bien. Je vais partir maintenant et nous pourrons oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Okay ? Ça… ça n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends que c'est assez dur pour toi mais je pense toujours que c'est vraiment immature de donner de faux espoirs à quelqu'un et d'ensuite de couper les ponts juste comme tu l'as fait. Mais comme je disais, peu importe. Au revoir, M. Hummel. On se voit en cours. » dit Blaine en faisant un effort inutile pour s'en aller mais n'alla pas loin puisque Kurt tenait toujours son bras.

« Blaine, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire marche arrière parce que je pensais que tu ne serais pas capable de gérer _tes _sentiments. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de gérer les miens. » Kurt semblait honteux d'admettre ça, ses yeux s'humidifiant et il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. « Tu as raison, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs comme ça mais je-je n'y pensais pas. J'ai 22 ans pour l'amour de Dieu, je suis un _gars _de 22 ans, je ne pense pas avant de faire des choses. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais- »

« T'as raison que ce n'est pas une excuse. » dit Blaine en reprenant son bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine. Ignorant le petit saut que son cœur avait fait à la confession de Kurt.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai juste… je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te regarder, okay ? Je pensais juste que tu étais tellement sexy, attirant, magnifique, merveilleux et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour apprendre à te connaître et être avec toi. Merde, j'aurai même quitté mon boulot ! Donc j'ai fait tout ce que mon subconscient me disait de ne pas faire et le moment où j'ai vu que tu faisais ces regards que j'essayais d'éviter de te faire, je savais que je ne faisais pas la bonne chose. Tu es mon élève, Blaine. Je voulais continuer de te voir mais je savais que si nous le faisions ça grandirait en quelque chose de plus, du moins pour moi et je sais à quel genre de problème ça peut mener. Pas juste pour moi mais _toi. _Tu es jeune, tu es très intelligent et tu chantes comme un ange. Tu as un futur brillant devant toi et ça me tuerait de ruiner ça, okay ? Mais aujourd'hui quand tu m'as complètement ignoré en cours j'ai pensé que peut-être je t'avais blessé plus que je ne le pensais et j'ai supposé que je te devais une explication. Et je suis désolé, Blaine. Je le suis vraiment. » finit Kurt en le regardant sincèrement dans les yeux.

« Je… je suppose que je peux te pardonner, mais seulement parce que tu as été honnête avec moi. » dit Blaine. Après quelques minutes de silence, il ne put empêcher le sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Tu penses que je suis attirant ? » Blaine haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Oh mon dieu, ne rend pas ça plus difficile. » dit Kurt en recouvrant ses joues rougissantes.

« Mais admets-le, c'est vrai. »

« Très bien, oui. J'ai dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Kurt en enlevant ses mains de ses joues. « Donc, est-ce qu'on est cool ? »

« Non. » décida Blaine et son cœur commença immédiatement à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas laisser Kurt s'en tirer maintenant quand il était sous son charme. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas _nous _donner une chance ? » Kurt haleta.

« Blaine, je suis ton professeur. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. » Kurt secoua la tête.

« Si, si tu peux. Ignore ce subconscient pendant une seconde et donne-moi juste une chance ? »

« C'est le subconscient qui me garde sain d'esprit, Blaine. » dit Kurt.

« Alors sois fou pendant une seconde. Tu as raison, tu as seulement 22 ans. Tu ne penses pas, et tu ne devrais pas. Tu devrais faire ce que ton cœur te dit de faire. Donc allez, tu as admis que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Donne-moi une chance, juste un rendez-vous. Tu me dois bien ça. » Blaine inclina la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils. Kurt fronça les siens.

« Juste je ne peux pas… sortir avec toi, est-ce que tu sais quels genre de problèmes on aurait si quelqu'un le découvrait ? »

« Alors assurons-nous que personne ne découvre. Je te le jure, je ne le dirai à personne. » Kurt mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'aller à un rendez-vous avec Blaine, il ne voulait rien de plus que l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas… n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux de Blaine s'égarèrent sur les lèvres de Kurt, il ne voulait rien de plus que la mordillait comme Kurt le faisait maintenant.

« Tu le jures ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je le jure. » dit Blaine en hochant la tête. Kurt fit ensuite quelque chose qu'il pensait n'aurait jamais fait, il se pencha. Blaine le vit, la pensée de savoir que bientôt il goûterait ses lèvres le fit presque couiner. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Kurt contre le sien et il sentait… merveilleusement bon. Assez tôt, les lèvres de Kurt effleurèrent les siennes, ils haletèrent tous les deux par le léger contact. Blaine se sentit soudain frustré quand Kurt ne fit rien d'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine. C'était comme être dans le désert et ne pouvoir boire qu'une seule goutte d'eau, ça le rendait fou. Blaine prit alors le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. _Putain. _Une fois qu'elles le firent, Kurt bloqua son halètement et l'embrassa aussi, enroulant ses bras autour de Blaine. Blaine se sentait étourdi, comme si tout tournait trop vite. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait mangé pour le petit déjeuner, encore moins où il était maintenant. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était les lèvres de Kurt, le contact de Kurt, la respiration de Kurt, la langue de Kurt qui venait de se glisser dans sa bouche. _Oh mon Dieu. _La langue de Kurt était dans sa bouche, Blaine devint tellement impatient qu'il recula de quelques pas, poussant Kurt contre le mur pour rapprocher leurs corps. Kurt était tellement perdu dans la sensation qu'il ne pensait même plus, tout venait d'arriver. Mais ça semblait tellement _normal, _il ne se sentait pas coupable pour ça, il sentait juste… _Blaine. _Il enleva sa bouche de celle de Blaine et commença à sucer son cou et la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant gémir Blaine, mais pas assez fort pour que ça s'entende. Il travailla le point juste sous son oreille ce qui fit Blaine faire le plus de bruit.

« Est- Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » soupira Blaine, non, gémit Blaine. Kurt grogna et recula de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » dit-il, la voix rauque tandis qu'il connectait encore leurs lèvres. Blaine se sentait très satisfait de la réponse et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait. Mais soudain ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de _sentir _plus de Kurt. Il ne l'avait pas pensé, c'était juste arrivé… mais soudain il commença à rouler ses hanches contre celle de Kurt. Ils reculèrent tous les deux du baiser pour gémir bruyamment.

« Oh mon dieu- Blaine, je… » Kurt oublia ce qu'il allait dire, il n'arrivait même pas à penser clairement maintenant.

« Oui ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'il continuait ce qu'il faisait.

« Je… » Kurt ne pouvait sortir aucun mot, seulement des gémissements et des grognements. Assez tôt il sentit à quel point il était proche et il ne pouvait pas laisser arriver _ça _ici. Son esprit recommença enfin à marcher et il recula de Blaine aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sautant presque. Il regardait Blaine comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, le garçon se tenait contre le mur, respirant fortement et… et bien, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son pantalon. Kurt regarda les suçons qu'il avait faits sur sa cou et la ligne de sa mâchoire avec pure horreur. « Oh mon dieu. » il haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaine en regardant confusément Kurt, qui rougissait.

« Tu as des suçons partout et tu… » Kurt ne pouvait pas regarder son bas-ventre. Blaine rougit encore plus fort.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai outrepassé… »

« Non, je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Si, si tu aurais dû. » interrompit Blaine. Kurt soupira et sentit un mal de tête lentement apparaître tandis qu'il regardait le bordel qu'il avait fait.

« Non, je n'aurai pas dû. Je viens de briser ma première règle. » Kurt fit une grimace.

« Mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Ça doit être le cas puisque tu as dit oui et tu m'as donné une chance. » dit Blaine en observant Kurt. Il fronça les sourcils. « Mais si tu veux changer d'avis, je ne vais pas te forcer à sortir avec moi- »

« Pourquoi pas le Sugar Shack à 19 heures ? » demanda Kurt, souriant soudain. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ? »

« Oui, Blaine. Je veux vraiment sortir avec toi. » dit Kurt sans mentir. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Parfait. » dit Blaine en souriant. Il adorait le Sugar Shack, c'était le parfait restaurant "pour amoureux". Tout là-bas était tellement romantique d'après ses souvenirs, il y avait été seulement deux fois avant.

« J'aimerai venir te chercher mais... ça aurait l'air suspect si nous venions de la même voiture au cas où quelqu'un nous verrait. » dit Kurt.

« Je suis d'accord. Est-ce qu'on devrait échanger nos numéros ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Kurt. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et puis sourirent.

« Maintenant je peux t'envoyer des messages quand je veux. » dit Kurt.

« Ouais, tu peux. À demain. » dit-il. Kurt hocha la tête et l'embrassa une fois de plus, les faisant tous les deux rougir avant que Blaine ne parte. C'était vraiment inhabituel mais il était heureux, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Et Blaine ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait comme s'il marchait sur des nuages jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Note : Sentez vous libre décrire autant de reviews que vous le voulez, j'adore les lire ! Les mauvaises comme les pires (;**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mon petit-ami secret

**A/N : Okay, voici le chapitre 7. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à propos de ce chapitre à part qu'il n'est pas aussi long que les précédents, désolé pour ça. Le prochain chapitre sera le rendez-vous de Kurt et Blaine. Je vais sauver le reste des notes pour la fin. Enjoy (:**

**Chapitre 7 : Mon petit-ami secret. **

Blaine se réveilla avec un sourire, aujourd'hui il y avait son premier rendez-vous avec Kurt. C'était insensé, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit, il était 9 heures et demi. Il bailla, il restait encore neuf heures et trente minutes avant le rendez-vous, ça semblait trop long. Soudain, il entendit son téléphone vibrer à côté de lui, c'était probablement Tina. Elle lui envoyait toujours un message à cette heure-là le samedi, se demandant s'il était réveillé pour le petit-déjeuner ou quelque chose comme ça. Il prit son portable et sentit son cœur battre deux fois plus vite quand il vit le nom de _Kurt_ à l'écran. Il lut le message.

**Bonjour soleil de ma vie :) Okay, c'était guimauve. Tu as bien dormi ? - Kurt**

Blaine rit un peu, donc Kurt était le genre de gars _dégoulinant de romantisme_.

_Bonjour. J'ai très bien dormi, et toi ? - Blaine _

**Je pensais que tu aimais bien la guimauve ! C'est qui je suis quand je sors avec quelqu'un. Débrouille-toi avec ça ;) - Kurt **

_J'aime bien la guimauve. Et j'aime le fait que nous sortions ensemble. - Blaine _

**Pas de smiley ? Sérieusement, Blaine. Tu dois faire des smileys quand tu envoies des messages ! - Kurt **

_Je ne suis pas une personne du matin. Et je fais des smileys parfois :) - Blaine _

**J'adore les smileys ! Et j'aime aussi le fait que nous sortions ensemble et je suis même encore plus heureux que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis. J'avais un peu peur que tu l'ais fait... - Kurt **

Blaine fronça les sourcils, qui diable pourrait dire non à Kurt ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je changerai d'avis ? Tu ne comprends vraiment pas à quel point tu es génial, n'est-ce pas ? - Blaine _

**Non, je ne vois pas. Et comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire... tu me connais à peine. - Kurt**

_Je te connais assez pour savoir que je ne t'abandonne pas. Je veux essayer. - Blaine _

**Vraiment ? :) - Kurt **

_Bien sûr ! :D - Blaine_

**Très bien, je te crois. N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous à 19 h ! - Kurt **

_Je n'oublierai jamais. À plus tard. - Blaine _

**Okay ! :D - Kurt**

Blaine sourit en posant son portable avant de se lever de son lit. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de sa chambre, il pût sentir quelque chose qui le fit saliver. Il courut en bas des escaliers et dans la cuisine et commença à sauter partout comme un gamin de cinq ans quand il vit la montagne de pancakes.

« Des pancakes ! » dit Blaine d'une voix suraiguë. Il _adorait_ les pancakes.

« Yep, je me sens extrêmement gentille aujourd'hui. » Sa mère haussa les épaules et sourit. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » dit Blaine en mettant quelques pancakes sur une assiette avant de les noyer dans du sirop. Il alla jusqu'à la table et commença à manger, puis sa mère le rejoint.

« Alors, des plans pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien... Je-non. »

« Tu allais dire quelque chose. » Sa mère haussa un sourcil.

« Non pas du tout. »

« Blaine ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Très bien, ne me dis pas. »

« Maman, tu agis comme une ado. »

« Et bien je ressemble à une ado. » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, j'ai un rendez-vous. Okay ? Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. » Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour éviter le rougissement qui se formait sur ses joues, il leva de nouveau les yeux quand il entendit un halètement.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? » dit-elle littéralement avec un cri perçant.

« Okay, maman... tu deviens flippante. »

« Désolé, je suis juste tellement heureuse pour toi. Okay, je vais prendre la situation en main. Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Kurt, celui dont j'ai déjà parlé. »

« Je pensais que les choses ne marchaient pas avec lui ? » Elle semblait confuse.

« Et bien, finalement les choses peuvent changer. »

« Et bien, aussi longtemps que tu es heureux je suis heureuse. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci maman. » Blaine sourit et finit ses pancakes avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain. Il enfila un pantalon vert, un t-shirt blanc et un cardigan noir et bien sûr : un nœud papillon. Il mît beaucoup de gel dans ses cheveux pour garder ces boucles sous contrôle avant de se brosser les dents.

« Je vais chez Tina. » cria Blaine avant de partir. Tina vivait à quelques rues de chez lui donc il avait au moins 15 minutes de marches devant lui. Il décida d'utiliser ce temps pour envoyer des messages à Kurt donc il prit son portable mais avant qu'il ne commence an écrire quoi que ce soit, il s'arrêta. Est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air obsédé mais il s'ennuyait vraiment et adorait vraiment parler avec lui, ce n'était pas mal ? Ça l'était ? Il haussa les épaules et y pensa pendant 5 bonnes minutes avant de se décider à lui envoyer un message.

_Hey. Est-ce que je suis chiant si je commence une conversation maintenant ? - Blaine _

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse.

**Un petit peu. Je regardais les Bachelorette. - Kurt **

_Oh, je suis désolé ! Je suppose que j'ai l'air obsédé... - Blaine _

**Je rigole juste, Blaine. Tu n'es pas chiant ! Je suis en air heureux que tu m'ais envoyé un message :) - Kurt **

_Vraiment ! Je suis sur le chemin vers chez Tina et j'ai à peu près encore 10 minutes donc je m'ennuyais. - Blaine _

**Donc tu m'envoies des messages juste parce que tu t'ennuies. Merci, Blaine. - Kurt **

_Et bien, de rien. J'aurais pût juste parler avec n'importe qui tu sais, mais je t'ai choisi ;) - Blaine _

**Oh, je suis honoré. - Kurt**

_Tu devrais, c'est assez rare de recevoir un message de moi. - Blaine _

**Ha ! Je ne te crois pas. - Kurt **

_Très bien. Donc, blague à part, tu es en train de regarder Bachelorette ? - Blaine _

**Oui. Mais je n'aime pas celui-là, elle laisse tous les gars mignons rentrer chez eux ! :( - Kurt **

_Vraiment ? Quelle perte. C'est quelle saison ? - Blaine _

**Saison 3 - Kurt **

_Oh, j'ai détesté celle-là ! Tu devrais regarder la saison 5 à la place, elle est mieux. - Blaine _

**Attend, tu aimes aussi les Bachelorette ?! - Kurt **

_Et bien... oui. J'aime ça. - Blaine _

**ADORABLE ! :D - Kurt.**

_Cependant je préfère les Bachelor. - Blaine _

**.. ? Est-ce que tu deviens hétéro ou quelque chose comme ça ? - Kurt **

_Je rigole, Kurt. Je suis la personne la plus gay que tu vas rencontrer. - Blaine _

**Je sais que tu blagues. J'ai vu ça, tes fringues disent tout ça. - Kurt**

_Tu devrais voir comment je lève les yeux au ciel maintenant, Hummel. - Blaine _

**Quoi ? Qui dit que c'est une mauvaise chose. J'aime la façon dont tu t'habilles :) - Kurt **

Blaine pût se sentir rougir. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il se sentit rebondir contre quelque chose, le faisant tomber sur les fesses et lâcher son téléphone.

« Ho ! » Blaine grimaça et se frotta le front. Il leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il était rentré dans un arbre.

_Ho, merde. Je viens de rentrer dans un arbre ! - Blaine _

**Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? :O - Kurt **

_Ça va... merci d'ailleurs. J'aime aussi la façon dont tu t'habilles. - Blaine_

**Je sais, qui n'aimerait pas ? ;) - Kurt **

_Lève encore les yeux au ciel... - Blaine _

**Mais peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'envoyer des messages pendant que tu marches, je ne voudrais pas que tu rentres encore dans un arbre. En passant, j'ai changé ton nom pour Nœud papillon dans mon téléphone au cas où quelqu'un verrait si tu m'envoyais des messages. - Kurt**

_C'est intelligent. Je te changerais pour Bachelorette alors. - Blaine _

**Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas supermegafoxyawesomehot ? - Kurt**

_Ça marcherait aussi mais il y a trop de lettres. - Blaine _

**Dommage. Bien, bien. À ce soir ! :D - Kurt **

_Ouais, à ce soir, bye Kurt :D - Blaine _

Juste quand il rangea son téléphone, il arriva devant chez Tina. Il monta les marches et toqua à la porte. Tina ouvrit en quelques secondes.

« Blaine ! » Elle sourit quand elle le vit. « Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, beaucoup mieux. Mais je ne mangerais plus jamais au Breadstix cependant. » Blaine sourit et lui fit un câlin.

« Moi non plus, je me suis sentie mal toute la nuit et Mike a dit plus tard qu'il avait aussi vomi. » dit Tina tandis qu'elle le laissait rentrer chez elle. « Je regardais un film avec ma sœur, tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

« Bien sûr, quel film ? » demanda Blaine. Leurs vieilles soirées films qu'ils faisaient avant lui manquaient, avant c'était juste lui et Tina pendant les week-ends mais plus tard sa petite sœur Angela les rejoignit, elle avait douze ans. Mais ils n'avaient plus de soirées films, l'école prenait un peu trop de leur temps.

« Nous regardons _encore_ Titanic, Angela n'a toujours pas arrêté de penser à Leonardo DiCaprio. » Tina leva les yeux au ciel en disant ça. Blaine gloussa. Angela avait un béguin infini pour Leo, elle l'avait depuis qu'elle avait vu des vieux films dans lesquels il jouait, maintenant elle le traquait littéralement.

« Et bien, il est assez mignon. » dit Blaine en entrant dans le salon. Angela tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire quand elle vit Blaine.

« Blaine ! » dit-elle joyeusement en lui faisant un câlin. Il la serra contre lui aussi.

« Salut, Angela. »

« Tu dois regarder ça ! » dit-elle d'une voix perçante en reculant. « C'est quand Jack la regarde partir dans un canot de sauvetage ! » Elle tira Blaine sur le canapé et ralluma la télé, regardant attentivement. Blaine se demanda même si elle clignait des yeux.

« Tu es obsédée, Angela. » dit Tina en s'asseyant aussi.

« Tu ne peux pas la blâmer... il _est_ mignon. » dit Blaine. Tina secoua la tête.

« Sinon, tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu, oui ! J'ai un rencard ce soi- » Blaine s'arrêta et mit une main devant sa bouche. « Putain ! » ajouta-t-il à sa phrase.

« Ne dis pas de gros mots devant elle ! » dit fermement Tina.

« Et alors ? Elle entend probablement pire que ça à l'école et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle puisse nous entendre... » Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard à Angela qui n'était plus avec eux, elle était dans son petit monde, tellement concentrée sur la télé et non, elle ne clignait pas des yeux.

« Peu importe, tu as un RENCARD ! Blaineyyyyyy ! » Tina lui tapota le ventre et sourit largement. « Avec qui ?! » Blaine se mordit la langue tellement fort qu'il pût sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, finalement il enleva sa main.

« Je ne peux pas te dire. C'est... une sorte de secret. » dit Blaine. Il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est un secret ? »

« P-parce qu'il n'est pas encore à l'aise pour le dire à quelqu'un. Il... hum, il vient de faire son coming-out ! Oui, il vient de sortir du placard et il n'est pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un savoir donc j'ai promis que je garderais ça secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. » mentit Blaine. Son cœur battait très fort, il pria pour qu'elle croie le mensonge. Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda suspicieusement.

« Bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Je te crois. Mais quand il sera à l'aise, tu devras me le dire ! »

« Je te le jure, quand ce sera le bon moment. Tu sauras tout. » promit Blaine. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. _J'espère juste que ça ne changera pas ton opinion sur moi_, pensa Blaine. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose de plus, ils regardèrent juste le film ensemble en silence.

**A/N : Okay, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, il est bien ? Il est mauvais ? Ne soyez pas timide ! Bye pour l'instant ! (: **


	8. Chapitre 8 : Notre premier rendez-vous

**A/N : Yaay, le chapitre 8 est là ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que c'est le premier rendez-vous de Kurt et Blaine. Enjoy ! (: **

Chapitre 8 : Notre premier rendez-vous.

Blaine rentra chez lui quand le film se finit, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être vers Tina après avoir menti comme ça. Il se sentit aussi coupable pour avoir presque révélé leur secret, il savait qu'il devait le dire à Kurt. Et il supposait que ce serait mieux de le faire maintenant que plus tard quand ils seraient ensemble pour leur rendez-vous. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire par message, il aurait l'air lâche. Il pensa à ça pendant tout le trajet de retour, c'était tellement typiquement lui. Avoir un petit problème et le rendre tellement plus gros dans sa tête quand ce n'était vraiment pas si grave, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tout révélé et il l'avait caché. Une fois qu'il fut chez lui, sa mère n'était pas là donc il s'assit dans le salon et regarda son téléphone pendant dix bonnes minutes.

« Okay, Blaine. Juste, appelle-le pour l'amour de Dieu. » Blaine secoua la tête et composa le numéro de Kurt.

« Salut Blaine. » le gloussement de Kurt raisonna à travers le téléphone et envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine.

« Hey... » dit Blaine.

« Quoi de neuf ? Est-ce que tu t'ennuies encore ? » blagua Kurt. Blaine soupira.

« Non. Mais j'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de stupide... » Blaine passa les doigts sur le tissu de son sweat.

« Comme quoi ? » la voix de Kurt avait changée et semblait un peu inquiète.

« J'ai presque failli dire à Tina pour nous deux... M-mais j'ai menti et elle m'a cru ! C'est okay mais je pensais que tu méritais de savoir. » Blaine mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure.

« Blaine, ça va. Du moment qu'elle ne sait rien il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur, d'accord ? Mais merci d'être honnête. »

« Dieu merci, je pensais que tu serais énervé. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas _si _facilement. » Kurt gloussa un peu avant de continuer. « Tu me manques vraiment... Oui, mon côté guimauve est revenu. »

« Je l'aime bien, peut-être que je devrais chanter ton nom pour celui-là à la place. »

« Ouais, peut-être. »

« Et tu me manques aussi, vraiment. »

« J'adorerais discuter mais je dois y aller, mon père est ici en visite et je ne veux pas être impoli. »

« Attends, ton père peut entendre notre conversation ?! » demanda Blaine en paniquant un peu.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Blaine, je suis allé dans ma chambre. »

« Oh... Okay » dit Blaine un peu embarrassé. Kurt rit.

« Ringard, je dois y aller maintenant. Mais je te verrais ce soir. Bye. »

« Bye. » dit Blaine avant de raccrocher. Il se relaxa dans le canapé et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait. Il avait besoin d'arrêter d'être tellement tendu.

~oOo~

Jamais un jour n'était passé aussi lentement dans la vie de Blaine. Ça le rendait fou mais maintenant, enfin, il était 18 h 30 et il était temps de partir. Blaine avait mis un pantalon bleu, un sweat blanc et un chapeau. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de prendre ses clefs et de partir. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il conduisait vers le Sugar Shack. Il essaya de se calmer mais il échoua, ses mains tremblaient vraiment toujours. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? C'était son premier rendez-vous (ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de lui) et il voulait rendre ça spécial. Il passa devant de plus en plus de maisons sur la large route, il faisait déjà sombre dehors et sa seule source de lumière était la lune et quelques phares de voitures sur la route.

Il sourit quand il vit le bâtiment devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, il était rose, _vraiment_ rose. C'était impossible de le manquer et surtout avec cet énorme signe qui illuminait la ville entière. Il gara sa voiture et en sorti, son estomac gronda tandis qu'il entrait dans le restaurant. À l'intérieur, il y avait essentiellement des tables pour deux, la plupart des meubles étaient roses mais avec toutes les autres décorations ce n'était pas du tout fifille, c'était plus romantique. Le parquet était noir et blanc et à l'avant il y avait une petite scène où des groupes jouaient chaque soir, ou les soirs où ils faisaient du karaoké, quelqu'un pouvait chanter une sérénade à quelqu'un de spécial. Blaine regarda aux alentours, il ne pouvait voir Kurt nulle part. Presque toutes les tables étaient pleines, c'était un endroit plutôt populaire mais il y avait un siège vide ici et là. Soudain, Blaine sentit une main sur son épaule ce qui le força à se retourner. Une fois qu'il le dit, il se sentit immédiatement plus calme, c'était Kurt.

« Hey ! » dit Kurt un peu fort à cause de la musique. Blaine eut du mal à respirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kurt. Comment diable arrivait-il à être tellement magnifique et beau ? Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, pas une mèche n'était déplacée. Il portait ses bottes allant jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon noir et une chemise violette avec une écharpe. Et par-dessus tout, il souriait. Blaine lutta pour retrouver sa voix.

« Wow... » fut tout ce qu'il pût dire tandis qu'il regardait Kurt qui rougit.

« Wow à toi aussi. » dit Kurt avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le contact fit rougir Blaine comme une tomate. « On devrait aller chercher une table ? »

« Quoi ? Oui ! Je veux dire oui, bien sûr. » dit Blaine avant de suivre Kurt vers une table et de s'assoir devant lui. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose avant de commander, ils regardèrent surtout leurs menus et se jetaient parfois un regard. Une fois que le serveur ait pris leur commande ils commencèrent enfin à parler.

« Je suis tellement heureux d'être là, avec toi. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais. » dit Kurt sans mentir. Blaine sourit.

« Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. Mais je suis heureux d'être là. »

« Ouais. » Kurt regarda Blaine à travers ses cils. Blaine posa son coude gauche sur la table.

« Maintenant parle-moi de toi. Je meurs d'envie d'entendre l'histoire de Kurt Hummel. » dit Blaine.

« Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tout et n'importe quoi. » Blaine haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ce que tu as envie de le dire. »

« Okay... um, je n'ai jamais été bon pour parler de moi. Mais je peux essayer. Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme de fac et McKinley est la deuxième école dans laquelle je travaille, le précédente pensait que je n'avais aucune expérience et que j'étais bien trop jeune. » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en disant ça.

« Vraiment ? Mais tu es un excellent prof ! » Blaine était vraiment choqué d'entendre ça.

« Merci mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça. » les yeux de Kurt se posèrent sur ses mains.

« Mais et ta vie en dehors de l'école et tout ? » demanda Blaine. Kurt releva les yeux et sourit.

« Et bien, mon père et moi sommes assez proches. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans mais mon père s'est remarié avec une femme merveilleuse. Elle s'appelle Carole et elle a un fils, Finn, qui a mon âgé mais il est beaucoup plus grand que moi dont il est comme mon "grand frère". Je le connaissais avant que nos parents ne se marient, il allait aussi à McKinley et il était en fait mon premier béguin. » Kurt rougit. Blaine ne pût pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu avais un béguin pour lui ? On mon dieu, ça ne te rendait pas mal à l'aise de partager une maison avec lui alors ? »

« Au début oui, mais il est très hétéro donc je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance. Mais une fois que j'eu trouvé mon premier petit-ami j'ai dépassé ça et maintenant il n'est rien d'autre qu'un frère pour moi. Mais il en avait assez la trouille avant. »

« Comment est-ce que ton père a pris ton homosexualité ? » Blaine avait besoin de demander ça.

« Il l'a bien pris, quand je lui ai dit il a dit qu'il avait déjà le sentiment que je l'étais. Ça lui a pris du temps pour s'y habituer mais maintenant il n'est que bien avec ça. Il est le meilleur père que je pourrais jamais rêver d'avoir. » dit Kurt. Tout de suite après, la serveuse arriva avec leurs plats. Ils la remercièrent et elle dit un simple "Amusez-vous bien" avant de partir. Ils commencèrent à manger.

« Oh mon dieu, cette nourriture est tellement bonne... » dit Kurt en gémissant presque. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent à ce son, est-ce que Kurt avait vraiment gémit à cause de la nourriture ou est-ce qu'il le taquinait ?

« Ou-ouais. » La voix de Blaine était bien trop aiguë. « Très bonne... »

Ils mangèrent leur plat et partagèrent quelques rires, des sourires et ils continuèrent de parler pendant le reste de la soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement quand une femme dans la trentaine monta sur la scène et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez tous une merveilleuse soirée. Maintenant il est l'heure du karaoké, donc ceux qui veulent juste s'amuser ou chanter une chanson à quelqu'un de spécial, bienvenus. » Elle sourit et reposa le micro à sa place avant de partir.

« Kurt ! Tu dois chanter quelque chose ! » dit Blaine.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! » dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as entendu chanter. Et ne me dis pas que tu chantes faux, tu as été reçu à NYADA pour l'amour de Dieu. » Blaine haussa un sourcil et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien ! Je vais chanter quelque chose. » Kurt se leva de table et Blaine poussa un cri de joie et se tourna dans son siège pour regarder Kurt. Kurt alla sur scène et l'éclairage l'illumina, il avait l'air d'un ange. Les yeux de tout le monde étaient sur lui.

« Um... Salut tout le monde. Je m'appelle Kurt et je vais chanter "A drop in the ocean". » Il sourit et attendit que la musique commence. Une fois que ce fut le cas in commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en chantant :

_A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven_

Blaine avait l'impression que l'air était sorti de ses poumons, sainte mère de Dieu, sa voix était géniale. Elle était comme... elle était indescriptible. Elle était très légère et aiguë mais de la façon dont elle devint avec la musique quelque chose de tellement magnifique, c'était addictif. Le regarder là avec les yeux fermés, complètement perdu dans la chanson, bougeant lentement était addictif. Blaine comprenait pourquoi il avait été accepté à NYADA, il était particulier.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend, If you don't love me, pretend A few more hours, then it's time to as my train rolls down the East coast, I wonder how you keep's too late to cry, too broken to move on. _

_Still I can't let you be, Most nights I hardly 't see what you don't need, from a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_ _Heaven doesn't seem far doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_ _Heaven doesn't seem far_

_A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my are my heaven_

Kurt finit la chanson et ouvrit les yeux, recevant beaucoup d'applaudissements. Il sourit.

« Merci. » dit-il en descendant de la scène et se rasseyant devant Blaine. Blaine était sans voix, il était juste bouche-bée. Kurt haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Quoi ? J'étais _si_ mauvais que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« N-Non, oh mon Dieu, non ! Tu étais génial, Kurt. Je n'ai pas de mots pour ta voix... elle est... oh mon dieu... » Blaine ne pouvait pas trouver les bons moments pour décrire comment il se sentait maintenant.

« Merci, Blaine. » dit Kurt en souriant chaleureusement. Blaine sourit aussi.

« Tu aurais contrôlé cet endroit, tu sais. » dit Blaine.

« Quel endroit ? » demanda Kurt.

« NYADA. » répondit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil. Kurt rougit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être. » Il soupira et regarda dans les yeux de Blaine. Il réalisa qu'il _pouvait _tomber amoureux de ce garçon devant lui, et il _pouvait _tomber vite… Bien trop vite pour que ça soit normal.

**A/N : Wooaaah, Kurt O hah. J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce chapitre, assurez-vous de REVIEWER jusqu'à ce que vos doigts fassent mal (lol). Okay, bye! :D**


	9. Chapitre 9 : De retour à l'école

**A/N **: **Le chapitre 9 est là ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer ! Je n'ai rien à dire pour ce chapitre donc je vais juste finir la note ici avec un rapide : ENJOY ! :D En passant : je ne possède pas Glee (apparemment).**

**Chapitre 9 : De retour à l'école. **

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été parfait. Blaine avait marché sur des nuages pendant tout le week-end, maintenant vu que c'était encore lundi il s'inquiétait. Et si les élèves devenaient suspicieux ? Il savait qu'il devait être normal autour de lui, ça serait probablement difficile mais il n'avait pas besoin que l'un d'entre eux ne lui fasse avoir des problèmes donc ça vaudrait le coup. Blaine se tenait devant son casier et chantonnait joyeusement, il venait de sortir ses livres et était sur le point de fermer le casier quand il fut poussé contre lui. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, il tapait le même endroit dans son dos et ça faisait mal juste à chaque fois et ça lui faisait perdre son souffle. Il leva les yeux et vit Jason passer, il le regarda et dit silencieusement "pédé" tandis qu'il passait. Blaine soupira et commença à marcher vers son premier cours.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de classe, la prof se tenait déjà devant le tableau blanc et tout le monde regardait Blaine. Merde, il était en retard !

« Oh bonjour, tellement gentil de vous joindre à notre cours aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en jetant un regard à Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus. » dit Blaine avant de se diriger vers un siège vide.

« J'espère que non. » dit la prof avant de continuer la leçon. Blaine enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Il en avait marre de Jason et il était fatigué que tout le monde s'en foute et ne fasse rien. Il était toujours seul quand ça arrivait, tout le monde avait trop peur.

~oOo~

Le cours arriva à sa fin et tout le monde se rua dehors, Blaine fut le dernier à se lever et prit ses affaires.

« Attendez, M. Anderson. » dit la prof. Blaine se retourna et lui fit face.

« Oui ? » Blaine soupira, fatigué.

« J'ai remarqué que vous ne prêtiez pas du tout attention aujourd'hui et que vous étiez en retard, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous donner une retenue. »

« Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai embêté pers- »

« Assez, Anderson. Vous avez retenu avec M. Hummel aujourd'hui après les cours, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de vous donner cette note. C'est un truc de devoir que vous avez manqué la semaine dernière. Cette retenue sera une opportunité parfaite pour rattraper. » Elle lui tendit la note et sortit ensuite de la salle de classe, laissant Blaine seul. Blaine grogna et soupira profondément. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une retenue mais il allait l'avoir avec Kurt donc c'était au moins quelque chose. Il regarda la note, quel devoir avait-il manqué ? Il avait tout fait durant le week-end. Il ouvrit la note et la lut : _Retrouve-moi dans ma salle de classe juste avant le déjeuner, quand elle est vide. ) Kurt. _Blaine sourit, puis il haleta. Est-ce que Kurt ne réalisait pas à quel point c'était risqué de lui envoyer une note comme ça ? Et si la prof l'avait lu ? Est-ce qu'elle les suspecterait ? Mais vu son air durant le cours, elle ne l'avait probablement pas lue. Les yeux de Blaine dérivèrent sur l'horloge au mur, il était 11h30 et juste avant le déjeuner. Il sourit et commença à courir vers la salle de maths. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il fut heureux de trouver Kurt assis seul à son bureau, occupé avec des papiers. Il remarqua qu'il portait des lunettes, c'était les lunettes les plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vu.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des lunettes. » dit Blaine en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kurt leva les yeux et sourit.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. » dit Kurt. « Tu les aimes ? »

« Je les adore. Elles sont vraiment bien sur toi. » dit Blaine. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison spéciale pour que tu veuilles me voit à cette heure ? »

« Je pensais que j'étais Bachelorette ? » dit Kurt avant d'enlever ses lunettes.

« J'ai changé, ça va bien mieux. » Kurt gloussa à ça.

« Je voulais te voir parce que je serais occupé toute la journée, j'ai tellement de devoirs et de tests à corriger. Donc ça sera en fait les seules minutes où je te verrais aujourd'hui. » dit tristement Kurt. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui.

« Non, tu me verras après les cours. J'ai une retenue, avec toi. »

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai dit à Figgins que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper des retenues aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à finir… ugh, il n'écoute jamais. Il ne le faisait pas non plus quand j'étais élève ici. » Kurt amena ses doigts vers ses temps. « D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il n'y en aurait aucune aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais juste en retard et… ne prêtais pas beaucoup attention. » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était vrai ? Il est tellement pénible ! » Kurt soupira. « Mais alors je suppose qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi, ce qui est bien. »

« Ouais, génial. Je pourrais t'aider à corriger quelques tests. Je suis assez bon en maths. »

« J'aimerai ça. » Kurt sourit.

« Mais à quel point est-ce risqué sur une échelle de 1 à 10 de juste me passer une note comme ça, et si elle l'avait lue ? »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais elle est tellement ennuyante, je doute qu'elle aurait regardé la note. »

« Parfois tu es l'adolescent ici et je suis l'adulte. » dit Blaine. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ugh, ne me traite pas d'adulte, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. » dit Kurt. « Du moins comparé à toi. »

« J'ai seulement 4 ans de moins. Ce n'est pas tant que ça. »

« Tu as raison. Mais c'est toujours 4 ans. » Kurt détestait vraiment la différence d'âge. Mais plus que tout, il détestait que ce qu'ils faisaient était illégal et qu'ils devaient garder ça secret. Il fronça les sourcils ce que Blaine remarqua immédiatement.

« Kurt, ne fais pas ça. Il n'y a plus qu'un an, ensuite tout sera normal. » dit Blaine. « Maintenant souris, j'aime quand tu souris. » ajouta-t-il. Kurt sourit tristement et leva les yeux vers Blaine qui prit l'opportunité de regarder dans ses yeux bleu océan, ils semblaient changer de nuance chaque jour. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres, il voulait vraiment embrasser Kurt. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis ce jour dans l'auditorium et ça faisait déjà trois jours, ça faisait trois jours de trop. Blaine se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Kurt haleta un peu et se figea avant de se relaxer et de se laisser fondre dans le baiser. Il ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils étaient toujours à l'école donc après juste quelques secondes, ils reculèrent.

« Je dois aller déjeuner un peu maintenant. Je te verrais après les cours. » dit Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt sur la joue. Kurt sourit, sincèrement cette fois.

« Ouais à tout à l'heure. » dit-il en regardant Blaine partir. Blaine marchait encore sur des nuages, il sauta presque dans la cafétéria. Une fois qu'il eut mit à manger dans son assiette, il dansa jusqu'à la table et s'assit pour manger. Tina et Mike le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hey, Blaine ! » dit-elle en souriant largement.

« Quoi de neuf, mec ? » demanda Mike en souriant aussi, juste pas aussi largement. Blaine ne remarqua même pas leur présence, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées magnifiques.

« Salut, Blaine ? » essaya Tina de nouveau, pas de réponse. « Est-ce qu'il plane ou quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

« Oh mon dieu, peut-être qu'il plane. Le harcèlement lui a fait prendre des drogues ! » Mike semblait 100% sérieux avec ça ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Tina.

« Je rigolais, Mike. Blaine ne prend pas de drogues ! » Mike pouvait bien avoir des A+ en cours mais il n'était pas toujours la personne la plus brillante. « Il est clairement amou- » Tina s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment finir, elle n'était pas supposée dire ça. Le mystérieux petit-ami de Blaine était supposé être un secret pour tout le monde.

« Amoureux ? » demanda Mike.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, il ne sort même pas avec quelqu'un. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. » dit rapidement Tina. Mike eut l'air perplexe un moment, puis haussa les épaules et sembla oublier. Il se tourna vers Blaine et secoua son bras.

« LA TERRE APPELLE BLAINE ANDERSON ! » cria Mike dans son oreille. Ça fit sursauter Blaine dans son siège et mettre une main sur son oreille.

« Putain, Mike ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! » cria-t-il.

« Nous sommes assis là depuis un bout de temps maintenant et tu es comme… mort. » dit Tina.

« Oh, je pensais juste. » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« A quoi ? » essaya Mike, pas entièrement capable d'oublier ce que Tina avait dit.

« J'ai une retenue, pour n'avoir en fait rien fait de mal. » Blaine soupira. Mike sembla déçu, il avait espéré un peu d'éclairage sur la vie amoureuse de Blaine.

« Ça craint totalement, mec. » dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

« Ouais. Mais ça ira, je suppose. » dit Blaine.

« Bon, nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous avons un diner asiatique ! » dit-elle en souriant à Mike.

« Ouais… en passant, Tina. Pourquoi est-ce que tout nous faisons doit être asiatique ? »

« C'est pas obligé. Mais j'aime la nourriture asiatique, viens maintenant. » Elle s'en alla et entraina Mike avec elle. Blaine gloussa un peu et commença à manger pour faire taire son estomac.

~oOo~

Le reste de la journée se passa bien trop lentement. Blaine était épuisé et voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se reposer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était tellement fatigué. Ensuite il se rappela, la retenue. Il grogna. Oui, il était heureux de passer du temps avec Kurt mais il n'était pas content du fait qu'il devait passer presque deux heures et faire des trucs scolaires… si Kurt n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit ?

Il entra dans la salle de classe vide et trouva Kurt à son bureau, de nouveau avec ses lunettes. Blaine sourit.

« Bonjour, M. Hummel. » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kurt leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit Blaine se tenir là. Sans détourner le regard de Kurt, Blaine verrouilla la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kurt, soudain un peu nerveux à cause de la précédente action de Blaine. Blaine avança de quelques pas et fit tomber son sac sur un des bureaux avant de reparler.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais m'asseoir vraiment et faire des devoirs ? Sans même faire _quelque chose _avec toi ? » Blaine fut choqué pas ses propres mots, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Kurt semblait juste aussi surpris.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Kurt, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir quoi. Il savait _exactement _ce dont Blaine parlait.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Blaine en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, le sourire ne quittant pas complètement son visage. « Des suggestions ? » Kurt enleva ses lunettes et se leva de son siège. Il alla vers Blaine et se tint devant lui, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« J'ai des suggestions, beaucoup de suggestions. Mais… p-pas maintenant, Blaine. » Les yeux de Kurt errèrent vers les cheveux de Blaine. « Nous sommes toujours à l'école et… je ne vais pas prendre plus de tes premières fois du moins pas pour l'instant. » Blaine grogna à ça.

« Je ne dis pas que nous devrions coucher ensemble dans une salle de classe, Kurt. Mais… on dirait que tu ne veux pas être mon premier, pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Blaine. Je veux, avec tout mon cœur, être ton premier pour tout. Mais tu as 18 ans, j'en ai 22. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience et je veux juste être sûr que ce que nous avons est… réel, pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas être ton premier si ça ne va pas durer. » Kurt le croisa de nouveau des yeux en disant ça. Blaine soupira, il savait qu'il avait raison.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider à corriger ces tests à la place alors. » dit-il tristement en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Bon garçon. » dit Kurt en souriant. Ils allèrent vers son bureau et s'assirent devant des millions de papiers.

« Ça va prendre une éternité… » dit Blaine en faisant aux papiers un regard dégouté. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes ? » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose… quand tu t'ennuies, c'est plutôt amusant. Et je ne vais jamais me lasser d'écrire des F sur les tests de ces crétins. »

« Oh, je vois. » Blaine gloussa.

« Okay, donc tu peux faire ce tas là et je ferais celui-là. Si la réponse est fausse, entoure-la avec le crayon rouge et si elle est juste laisse-la. » dit Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête puis commença. C'était beaucoup de travail à faire. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant les premières 45 minutes, le seul son était celui des stylos grattant le papier et celui de leur respiration. Ça fascinait Blaine de voir à quel point certains des élèves étaient stupides, c'était presque triste. Quand il eut fait plus de la moitié du tas, il commença à jeter des regards à Kurt. Les lunettes étaient de nouveau là et ses très longs cils tapaient le verre chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. Il était tellement concentré sur les tests qu'il avait une petite ride entre ses sourcils. Blaine fronça les sourcils, Kurt travaillait trop dur et se relaxait pas assez. Il posa son pouce contre la ride pour la faire partir. Kurt tourna la tête et sourit un peu confus.

« Tu as besoin de te relaxer, tu vas avoir des rides avant 30 ans. » dit Blaine. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, la peau de Kurt était IMPECCABLE. Il n'aurait probablement jamais de rides.

« Je le ferai dès que j'aurai fini ça, et tu devrais y aller aussi. Tu as bientôt fini ta retenue. » dit Kurt en regardant de nouveau le papier. Blaine grogna encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait prendre son job aussi sérieusement ? Okay, très bien, c'était bien qu'il le fasse. Mais pas maintenant.

« Non. » dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se remettant dans sa chaise. Kurt tourna encore la tête.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit _non, _M. Hummel. Je ne vais pas faire ce que tu dis. » taquina Blaine.

« Blaine. » dit tendrement Kurt en lui jetant un regard.

« Non ! » Blaine fit la moue et se leva de sa chaise, seulement pour se rasseoir sur les genoux de Kurt. Il s'attendait à moitié à être repoussé mais Kurt ne put pas lui résister. A la place il enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu es un terrible élève, tu sais ? » demanda Kurt, son souffle chaud heurta le visage de Blaine, l'étourdissant.

« Je sais. » soupira Blaine.

« Mais j'aime ça chez toi, mon petit copain obsédé par les nœuds papillons. » Kurt gloussa avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de Blaine. Blaine enroula ses bras autour de lui aussi et l'embrassa plus profondément, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche ce que Kurt fit plus qu'accueillir.

« Tu me rends fou… » dit Blaine tandis qu'ils s'écartaient pour respirer.

« Je sais. » Kurt sourit et colla encore leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

**A/N : Okay, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Faite moi savoir si quoi que ce soit que aimez/n'aimez pas ou si vous avez juste envie de dire salut ! Juste j'adooooore mes reviewers, merci, merci, merci pour tous vos gentils mots ! N'arrêtez jamais (: **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Q&R

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre ! Je ne vais pas écrire beaucoup ici, tout ce que je vais dire est que Blaine va essayer de prendre contact avec quelqu'un. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai appelé le chapitre Q&R, je suppose que c'est parce que sa mère lui pose beaucoup de question dans celui-là. Bon, c'était ça ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

**Avertissements : AUCUN. **

**Chapitre 10 : Q&R**

Une autre heure se passa et Blaine était toujours sur les genoux de Kurt. Ils s'embrassaient, parlaient, gloussaient. C'était vraiment bien et c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer. Il aimait le doux contact, les baisers sucrés, les baisers impatients, la façon dont la paume de leur main allaient si bien ensemble, la façon dont ils posaient leur front l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils haletaient pour respirer entre les baisers, la façon dont le souffle de Kurt caressait son visage, la façon dont il se laissait juste de perdre dans ses yeux bleus, les lèvres douces errant sur son cou parfois, il aimait tout chez Kurt. Oui, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il aimait chaque partie de lui, du moins chaque partie qu'il connaissait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Blaine une fois qu'ils se soient séparés. Kurt sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le regarda.

« 16h32. » dit Kurt.

« Merde... Je dois y aller. » Blaine soupira tristement, il voulait vraiment sauter le dîner pour qu'il puisse rester une autre heure.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt en laissant ses lèvres effleurer le cou de Blaine, le faisant frissonner. Blaine eut du mal à parler pendant une seconde, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer quand Kurt faisait ça.

« Je... Je-Je... um... » Il essayait mais sa bouche ne créait aucun mot.

« Oui ? » souffla Kurt contre son cou.

« Dîner... » marmonna Blaine. Kurt pressa tendrement un dernier baiser sur le cou de Blaine avant de reculer.

« Okay. » dit-il.

« Mais je peux rester… oublions le dîner. » dit Blaine. Kurt gloussa.

« Non, tu dois manger. Je n'ai pas besoin que ta famille appelle l'école et demande où tu es, la retenue aurait dû se finir il y a 50 minutes donc j'aurais des problèmes. » dit Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine soupira et descendit de ses genoux, se sentant un peu instable sur ses jambes.

« Très bien, est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda Blaine. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Non, grâce à toi j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici. » dit Kurt en montra du doigt les papiers qui n'étaient pas encore corrigés.

« Je suis désolé… j'aurais dû t'aider mais- »

« Pas besoin d'être désolé, Blaine. C'est mon travail après tout et honnêtement… je préfère rester ici une heure de plus plutôt que de ne pas t'embrasser. » dit-il sans mentir. Blaine sourit aussi.

« Okay, je te verrais demain. » dit Blaine en prenant son sac.

« Oui, je vais quand même t'envoyer un message ce soir. » dit Kurt.

« Super. Bye. » dit Blaine en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir.

~oOo~

Blaine pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture dès qu'il sortit de sa voiture, il sourit et inspira. Juste là il réalisa à quel point il était vraiment affamé, son estomac fit des sons qui le firent se demander s'ils étaient humains. Il entra dans la maison et lâcha son sac par terre.

« Je suis rentré. » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Juste quelques secondes après sa mère se tenait dans le couloir.

« Et où est-ce que tu étais exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai… euh, eu une retenue. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il avait déjà eu une détention seulement une fois avant et sa mère n'avait pas été contente, elle attendait de lui qu'il soit bon en classe et se conduise bien. Elle le nierait si on demandait, mais Blaine savait que c'était à cause de son frère, Cooper, qui avait beaucoup de succès. Bien qu'ils lui parlaient à peine maintenant, Blaine ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Leur famille était devenue vraiment bizarre depuis que son père les avait quittés.

« Blaine Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué en frottant ses tempes. Blaine pensa qu'elle réagissait excessivement.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Juste- je veux dire, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention mais je n'ai _embêté _personne ou fait une scène ! » dit-il d'un ton défensif.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prêtais pas attention ? Tes notes sont les meilleures, je doute qu'elles le seraient si tu ne prêtais pas attention. »

« Je sais pas… je suppose que je pensais à autre chose. » Blaine baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Il cachait beaucoup à sa mère, vraiment. Elle était la seule qu'il avait et il savait qu'il pouvait parler de tout mais pourtant il ne le faisait pas. Elle ne savait pas pour l'intimidation, pour Jason et surtout pas pour Kurt. Blaine ne voulait juste pas la stresser avec ses problèmes, elle était assez stressée à cause de son travail. Elle était infirmière et travaillait jour et nuit, des nouveaux emplois du temps et heures chaque jour.

« Blaine, s'il te plait. Ne tombe pas amoureux d'un gars qui s'en fiche, okay ? Juste… fais de ton mieux, pas pour moi mais pour toi. » Elle soupira et laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté. Elle semblait fatiguée, ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et elle portait un cardigan gris trop grand, au lieu de ces vêtements de qualité qu'elle aimait porter. Ses yeux noisette semblaient épuisés et les cercles sombre dessous rendaient ça apparent.

« Je te le promets. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des années ? » Blaine devait demander ça.

« Un nouvel emploi du temps au travail. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème. Blaine détestait quand elle faisait ça, il savait que c'était un gros problème. Elle bossait comme une folle depuis que son père était parti, elle devait faire ça pour gagner assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent garder leur jolie maison. Elle avait deux jobs avant mais avait dû en quitter un quand elle avait enfin réalisé que c'était impossible d'être à deux endroits en même temps.

« Maman, tu vas te tuer. » dit Blaine avant de soupirer.

« Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Tu veux dîner ? » Typique, elle change de sujet. Blaine soupira et hocha la tête. Elle sourit et il la suivit dans la cuisine pour prendre une assiette et la remplir de nourriture. Elle avait fait une sorte de poisson dans une sorte de sauce. Blaine n'aimait pas exactement le poisson mais il sentait vraiment bon et son estomac ne voulait pas se taire dont il remplit entièrement l'assiette. Ils s'assirent à table et un silence mal à l'aise les entoura.

« Donc, comment c'est passé l'école ? A part la partie retenue. » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pas mal. » mentit à moitié Blaine.

« Pas de méchante personne ? »

« Non. » mentit Blaine.

« C'est bien. » Elle sourit. « Encore des problèmes amoureux ? »

« Maman ! » dit Blaine en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Je suis ta mère après tout. »

« Non, pas depuis la dernière fois. Il n'était pas mon type. »

« Hm… comment va Tina alors ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue. »

« Je sais, elle va bien. Mais elle est occupée avec Mike dernièrement. Et je préfère ne pas déranger. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en disant ça.

« Oh, tu ne te sens pas mis sur le côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, maman. S'il te plait, je vais bien. » dit Blaine en souriant. En fait, il allait bien, malgré l'intimidation qu'il subissait. Il avait Kurt maintenant et il… il pouvait même _aimer _Kurt.

« Okay, je vérifiais juste. » dit-elle. Blaine leva encore les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête. Ils finirent leur dîner et ne parlèrent plus trop. Quand Blaine eut fini, il posa son assiette et alla à l'étage. Il s'allongea sur son lit et envoya un message à Kurt.

_Tu as fini de corriger maintenant ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

**Oui, je viens de rentrer à la maison. Il fait tellement froid et seul ici :( **

_Oh, j'aimerai pouvoir venir et te tenir compagnie :( _

**Moi aussi. Mais tu viendras, un jour. Tu fois quoi en passant ? Tu comptes tes nœuds papillons ? :D**

_Tu es tellement obsédé par mes nœuds papillons. Je sais que tu veux les voir, ils ont tout un tiroir pour eux tout seuls. _

**Oh mon dieu, je dois voir ça ! **

_Je pourrais toujours t'envoyer une photo, mais je suis trop paresseux pour me lever de mon lit pour faire ça. _

**Tu crains, Blaine. Je pensais vraiment que tu le ferais :( **

_Désolé. Qu'est-ce que TU fais alors ? Tu regardes Bachelorette ?_

**En fait, non. Mais je vais peut-être considérer ça… ça pourrait me faire sentir moins seul. **

_Tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as moi ! :D _

**Oui. Mais ce n'est juste pas la même chose d'essayer d'embrasser mon portable, tu sais ? **

_Comment tu sais ? OMD tu as vraiment essayé ça ?_

… **Sans commentaires pour ça. Tu te rappelles que nous avons un test de maths demain, n'est-ce pas ?**

_Oui, tu crains. ARRÊTES DE NOUS DONNER DES TESTS. Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas être la semaine prochaine ou un truc comme ça ? Ou tu pourrais juste me donner toutes les réponses ) _

**Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Et je l'ai mis maintenant parce que j'étais énervé. **

_Kuuuuuuurt, ne te soulage pas de ta colère sur nous ! :(_

**Bllaaaaiiineeee, désolé… :( **

_Très bien ! Je vais devoir étudier comme tout le monde. CE QUE JE FAIS. Je m'attends à un A. Mes compétences cérébrales sont juste géniales. _

**Compétences cérébrales ? Et bien, tu es plutôt intelligent. Je ne peux pas nier ça ) **

_Je sais. _

**Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Juste m'envoyer des messages jusqu'à ce que ça devienne ennuyant ? **

_A peu près. Non, je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche et regarder un peu la télé avant d'aller au lit. Ou… laisse tomber la télé, je pense que je dois envoyer un mail à quelqu'un. _

**Okay. Je vais faire un marathon Bachelorette maintenant. Bonne nuit Blaine :)**

_Bonne nuit Kurt, fais de beaux rêves :) _

Blaine déposa son portable et alla directement à la douche. Il se doucha un peu trop longtemps et sortit une demi-heure plus tard, mit son pyjama et s'assit ensuite devant son ordinateur pour commencer un mail. Il ne savait pas très bien comment commencer. Il soupira et commença juste à taper ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_Hey, c'est moi, Blaine. Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'envoie un mail maintenant mais honnêtement, ça ne devrait pas être si bizarre. Nous sommes frères, après tout. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un an et je me demande un peu comment ça se passe. Comment se passe ta vie ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu me déteste ? Est-ce que je te manque aussi ? _

_Je devrais probablement parler un peu plus de ce que se passe dans ma vie avant que je ne te demande de me dire tout de toi. Bon, comment commencer ? Les brutes de mon école me traitent comme un déchet. Ils me font mal, Cooper. Ils me poussent contre les casiers, m'appellent par des noms dégoutant, me crache dessus, me frappe et me propose des faux rendez-vous. Toi et moi, nous avions l'habitude de parler de ces trucs quand tu vivais à la maison, nous parlions de ça et nous aidions. Ça me manque vraiment. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé de ça à maman, la partie des brutes. Elle est tellement stressée, est-ce que tu l'as vue dernièrement ? Probablement pas, mais elle est épuisée. _

_Mais à part toute cette merde dans ma vie, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Je ne le connais que depuis un petit moment mais je pense que je l'aime peut-être. Il est le gars le plus génial de la Terre il est drôle, charmant, merveilleux et il me rend heureux. Mais il y a ce petit problème, je ne devrais pas sortir avec lui. C'est contre toutes les lois de l'Etat, ça a probablement l'air confus mais je t'en dirais plus si tu réponds à ça. Mais il est génial et nous sortons à peu près ensemble. Je ne sais pas si nous avons déjà rejoint le niveau "petit-ami". Personne ne sait pour lui sauf Tina, (tu te rappelles de Tina ? La drôle de fille asiatique ?) elle sait que j'ai une sorte de petit-ami secret. Tout est vraiment confus mais je m'en fiche vraiment, il me fait me sentir visible et il m'apprécie pour moi et il me soutient à travers toute l'intimidation. Je vais me tenir à ça aussi longtemps que je le peux – avec de la chance pour toujours._

_Toujours. C'est un mot fort, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux trucs de frangins pour toujours que nous disions quand nous étions plus jeunes ? Ça me manque. Et toi ?_

_J'espère vraiment que tu m'écriras, Coop. J'ai besoin de ton aide, avec ça, avec LUI. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu as fait dernièrement et comme je l'ai dit un million de fois, TU me manques. Bon, voilà. J'espère que tu vas bien, là où tu es. _

_/Blaine alias "Petit frère"_

**A/N : Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas déjà ? Et rappelez-vous : REVIEW ! :D Je vous aime tous tellement, bye pour l'instant !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Sa vie en dehors de l'école

**A/N : Okay, tout ce que j'ai à dire à propos de ce chapitre est que vous allez voir une petite partie de la vie de Kurt en dehors de l'école et le reste du chapitre sera à propos de Blaine allant à une soirée avec Tina. Voilà, enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

**Chapitre 11 : Sa vie en dehors de l'école.**

_Deux jours plus tôt…._

Kurt venait de rentrer chez lui dans son petit appartement. Il soupira et l'observa tandis qu'il se tenait dans le couloir le papier peint, le sol, en fait l'appartement entier était très sombre. Il détestait ça, mais c'est ce qu'il avait acheté quand il avait d'abord pensé à un appartement, il s'en fichait de ce à quoi il ressemblait alors puisqu'il pensait qu'il quitterait New York le plus tôt possible. Il était très peu cher, pas grand-chose à rembourser mais il n'était tellement pas _Kurt. _Si vous rencontrez Kurt vous l'imagineriez en tant que personne très colorée, mais pas trop vif et pas trop sombre. Vous imagineriez son appartement de la même façon et très précis, avec tout très stylé et très, très _Kurt. _C'était l'opposé et Kurt n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour le décorer, bien qu'il n'en ait pas tellement le droit avec les murs. Il avait apporté en venant des coussins colorés sur le canapé, quelques peintures sur le mur et des trucs comme ça. Il accrocha son sac sur un crochet dans le couloir avant d'aller vers le canapé, il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, toute cette école était épuisante. Il continuait de se demander quotidiennement pourquoi il avait choisi cette carrière. Mais il avait seulement une seule réponse à ça il voulait changer cet endroit et le rendre meilleur pour les jeunes, pour que personne ne doive _jamais _être confronté à ce qu'il avait dû confronter au lycée. Les brutes, la haine. Mais pas avant qu'il ne vienne ici, il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, parce que tout ce qu'il faisait ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'était pas du tout effrayant, il était Kurt Elizabeth Hummel le garçon avec les vêtements "de fille" et la voix "de fille" et l'air "de fille". C'était du moins ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais maintenant il avait Blaine, Blaine… est-ce que Blaine était son petit-ami ? Ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? En tout cas il ne pouvait pas le protéger des crétins, il détestait ça.

Soudain ses pensées furent interrompues. Quelqu'un était à la porte, sonnant. Kurt regarda sa montre, c'était à 12h30 qu'était supposé venir son père aujourd'hui ! Il se leva rapidement du canapé et courut vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et comme il le savait, son père se tenait là. Burt Hummel, le gars chauve avec les yeux gentils. Il sourit en voyant son fils et Kurt retourna le sourire.

« Hey, gamin, woah… tu as l'air fatigué. » Burt lui fit un rapide câlin avant d'entrer.

« Juste un petit peu, beaucoup de boulot à faire, c'est tout. » Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Burt.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ouais, tu veux du café ? » demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, d'accord. » dit Burt. Kurt se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour faire quelques tasses. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il retourna dans le salon et tendit à son père une des deux tasses qu'il avait dans les mains avant de s'asseoir encore à côté de lui. Burt prit une petite gorgée mais fit immédiatement une grimace.

« Kurt, tu sais que je prends toujours du sucre dans mon café. » dit-il. Kurt haleta.

« Papa ! Tu as eu une crise cardiaque, tu n'es pas supposé prendre de suce et tu es supposé manger sain et- »

« Gamin, c'était il y a quatre ans. » interrompit Burt. « Je vais bien. »

« Oui, parce que je te harcèle tous les jours avec ça. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, Carole le fait aussi. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien ! » Kurt sourit, content d'entendre ça.

« Donc, comment est ton travail ? A part épuisant ? » demanda Burt avant de siroter son café. Kurt jeta un regard au liquide chaud dans ses mains et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C'est bien, je suppose. » dit-il calmement. Burt fronça les sourcils, il savait à quel point Kurt voulait aller à New York et commencer la NYADA, et il était plutôt sûr que si Kurt y était, il serait à Broadway ou Vouge ou quelque chose comme ça maintenant. Ça le tuait de voir cet air déçu sur le visage de son fils chaque fois qu'il amenait le sujet.

« Kurt, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de ma mentir. » Kurt croisa alors son regard.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est important de toute façon ? Très bien, je déteste vraiment, vraiment mon boulot et j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment avoir pût aller à New York. Mais c'est comme ça et c'est comme ça que ça va être, aucun de nous ne peut y faire quelque chose. Donc pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me plaindre ? »

« Je ne dis que tu devrais te plaindre mais- » Burt fut interrompu par le portable de Kurt qui sonna dans sa poche. Kurt le prit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que c'était Blaine.

« Je vais répondre ! » Kurt sauta presque du canapé et finit par renverser le café par terre.

« Woah ! Attention, Kurt- »

« Je nettoierais après ! » Kurt courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de répondre.

Quelques minutes après, il revint, il rougissait et souriait comme un idiot. Son père haussa un sourcil quand il vit le rose sur les joues de Kurt. Kurt se mit à genoux et commença à nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

« 'Devait être quelqu'un de spécial. » dit Burt d'un air curieux.

« Oh c'était juste Blaine. » dit Kurt avant de réfléchir. _Merde. _

« Blaine ? Qui c'est ? » Le nom semblait drôle sur la langue de Burt.

« C'est juste ce gars que j'ai rencontré… » Kurt ne savait pas très bien quoi dire.

« Et est-ce que ce gars est ton petit-ami ? » demanda Burt. La tête de Kurt se leva d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire… je ne sais pas. » Les derniers mots sortirent avec un murmure.

« Tu sais que je serais plus qu'heureux pour toi, gamin. J'aimerai juste le rencontrer si les choses deviennent sérieuses, présente-le à la famille. »

« Je-Je le sais, papa. Mais je ne sais pas encore s'il est mon petit-ami. Mais c'est promis, si les choses deviennent sérieuses tu le rencontreras. Un jour. » Le cœur de Kurt battait vite dans sa poitrine.

« C'est juste. » Burt sourit à son fils. Kurt fit de même.

« Merci papa. »

« Pas de problèmes, mon pote. » Kurt se leva et s'assit de nouveau à côté de Burt. Ils continuèrent leur conversation mais changèrent de sujet.

« En parlant de ton travail, comment sont les élèves dans cette école ? » demanda Burt en buvant une dernière gorgée de café.

« Ils sont… intéressants. Pas trop différents de quand j'étais élève ici, il y a les sportifs, les cheerleaders et les geeks. » Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Mais comment sont-ils par rapport à toi ? »

« Ils sont gentils, je suppose. Ils ne disent pas de choses méchantes d'aussi loin que je sais du moins. Les profs cependant, ceux qui travaillent toujours là, sont plutôt choqués que je travaille ici. Ils savent tous à quel point je détestais l'école. » Kurt gloussa un peu.

« Et bien, au moins c'est une bonne chose. Qu'ils soient gentils, je veux dire. »

« Ouais. » dit Kurt en souriant. « Je ne devrais pas me plaindre pour mon job, vraiment. Je devrais être reconnaissant, je pourrais être en travailler dans ton garage. Et me salir les mains avec de l'huile et des voitures et ugh. » Kurt fit une grimace. Burt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es tellement gay parfois. »dit-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher le sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Kurt baissa les yeux vers sa veste vert menthe, sa chemise blanche et son écharpe.

« Peut-être parce que je suis gay, papa. » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je m'habille toujours mieux que tout le monde dans cette ville. »

« Je ne fais pas faire de commentaires pour ça, je ne sais rien sur la mode. »

« Mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre un peu… » dit Kurt en jetant un regard au jean et au vieux t-shirt de son père.

« N'y penses même pas ! »

« Très bien, peu importe. Tu as Carole dont tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

« Exactement. » dit Burt.

_Aujourd'hui…_

Blaine vérifia ses mails, il avait fait ça horriblement souvent ces derniers jours, aucune réponse de Cooper. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste plus parler à Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas être toujours énervé ? Pouvait-il ? Non. Ou peut-être… Blaine repoussa ce sentiment et ferma son ordinateur portable. C'était vendredi, 19h passé et il était là, seul chez lui. Un des amis des amis de Mike faisait une soirée chez lui et Tina lui avait demandé un million de fois de venir mais il avait dit non. L'alcool menait seulement à de mauvaises choses, il savait ça par expérience. Il avait accepté d'aller à une soirée une fois, il avait été tellement bourré qu'il avait _presque _suivi un gars dans sa chambre pour une histoire d'un soir et avait passé le lendemain à vomir. Non, faire la fête n'était pas pour lui. Il descendit les escaliers et s'assit devant le piano, il joua quelques notes et soupira. Soudain, il sentit son portable vibra dans sa poche donc il le prit et regarda _Un nouveau message de Tina. _Il soupira et lut le message.

**Blaine, séieussement. C'est trooooooooop ennuyant ici sans toi, stp viens… et amène ton ptitami secre3hjt, il voudrait peut-être faire un pe0u "la fête" si t vois ce que je veux diire ^^ **

_Cette fille est shoutée, _pensa Blaine en secouant la tête. Tina ne faisait jamais de fautes de frappe, elle le faisait seulement quand elle était bourrée et elle l'était définitivement maintenant.

_Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas en soirée. Je suis désolé d'être rabat-joie mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'alcool et les trucs comme ça. Et arrête de parler de LUI, je ne sais même pas si nous sommes petits-amis ! Et je te jure, si tu le dis à quelqu'un je vais te tuer !_

**Meeeeeeerde, Blaineyyyyyy. Tu dois te refroidir un peu. Et persoqfdnne n'a mentionné l'alcool, tu n'es pas obligé de boare, tu peux juwste venir ici et faanser ! Et très bien, je ne vais pas LE mentionner. **

_Fanser ?_

**Je veux dire danser ! C'est dur d'écrire avec des faux ongles…**

_Ugh… TRES BIEN ! Je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire, je serais là dans 10 minutes. _

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY !**

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel au dernier message avant de glisser le téléphone dans sa poche. Il attrapa sa veste et alla ensuite là où se passait la soirée, ne s'inquiétant pas vraiment de la façon dont il était habillé maintenant.

~oOo~

Blaine n'eut même pas besoin de supposer dans quelle maison était la soirée, il pouvait clairement le voir. La plus grande maison de la rue, il y avait beaucoup de voitures dehors, les portes étaient ouvertes et les gens en Chine pouvaient probablement entendre la musique. Il y avait des adolescents devant la maison et dans la maison, il y avait des lumières clignotantes et l'odeur de barbecue se glissait dans sa voiture. C'était définitivement ça. Il gara sa voiture le plus loin possible des autres avant d'en sortir. Il avança sur le chemin menant vers la grande maison qui était remplie à ras bord de jeunes, son nez se fronça à la forte odeur de l'alcool. La musique était tellement forte qu'il pouvait sentir les basses dans sa poitrine, Blaine eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans le couloir. Dans la cuisine, des adolescents de son école (et certains qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas) fumaient, dans le salon, les meubles avaient été mis sur le côté pour que les gens puissent danser, sur les escaliers un couple s'embrassait (en fait, les gens s'embrassaient partout), des gens criaient, riaient, et s'interpellaient. Dans le jardin il y avait une bagarre, Blaine pouvait voir Jason dans le tas. Certains mangeaient des hamburgers et d'autres trucs aussi. Blaine se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, tout ici le rendait mal à l'aise le fait que tout le monde portait beaucoup moins de vêtements que lui, qu'il était seul à ce moment-là, que tout le monde était extrêmement ivre… Pourquoi dont était-il venu ici d'abord ?

« Blaine ! » Il se retourna immédiatement quand il entendit la voix de Tina quelque part derrière lui. Elle courut vers lui et lui fit un câlin, Blaine plissa encore le nez, elle sentait l'alcool.

« Hey. » dit-il en rendant l'étreinte avant de reculer d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce qu'il vit : ses cheveux bouclés étaient décoiffés et elle portait seulement son soutien-gorge et une jupe.

« Tu es venu ! » dit-elle avec un large sourire. Blaine sourit maladroitement.

« Tina, où est ton t-shirt ? » demanda-t-il tendrement. Non, il ne voulait pas agir comme son père mais il devait prendre soin d'elle et il savait qu'elle le regretterait au matin si les choses dérapaient. Elle se regarda puis croisa de nouveau son regard avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je l'ai enlevé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu rigoles ? Il fait tellement chaud ici ! Et Mike pense que c'est sexy. »

« Je suis sûr que oui, quand il est _ivre _et tu l'es aussi, va remettre un t-shirt. » Blaine était vraiment mal à l'aise avec ça mais elle avait raison, il faisait vraiment chaud ici. Il commençait déjà à transpirer dans son cardigan.

« Je ne vais pas transpirer jusqu'à ce que je devienne un putain de fleuve. Je pense que tu devrais enlever ton cardigan et aller danser avec moi. J'ai perdu Mike dans la foule. » Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle déboutonna son cardigan et le jeta par terre avant de le tirer vers la piste de danse. Blaine se sentait nu, bien qu'il portait un t-shirt. Elle commença à danser comme une folle, secouant la tête et balançant ses hanches tandis qu'elle riait et tombait presque. Blaine commença à se balancer maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas pour ça- »

« Tu as besoin d'un verre, c'est ce dont tu as besoin ! » décida-t-elle avant de le tirer vers la table des verres.

« Non, mon dieu non ! Ma voiture est dehors. » protesta Blaine. Et d'ailleurs, quand il buvait… et bien, les choses perdaient toujours le contrôle.

« Viens, Blaine. Juste un ! Tu pourrais conduire, ou tu pourrais faire un trajet avec Mike. Il ne boit pas ce soir. » gloussa-t-elle. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'elle mentait.

« Je suis désolé, Tina. Je ne vais rien boire je- » Il ne put pas finir parce que soudain il fut pressé contre le mur par un Jason ensanglanté avec un œil au beurre noir. Le cœur de Blaine battit fort dans sa poitrine, si Jason était un con sobre, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui ferait quand il était bourré. Blaine fit un effort inutile pour s'échapper mais c'était impossible, Jason était deux fois plus fort que lui, et beaucoup plus grand.

« Détend-toi, hobbit. » dit Jason en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaine pouvait voir à quel point il était ivre, ses yeux bougeaient tout le temps et il trébuchait. « Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, mais tu vas devoir boire si tu restes ici. Pas de crétins sobres ici, d'accord ? » Blaine déglutit fortement et secoua la tête.

« Alors je ferais mieux de partir- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Anderson. Prend un putain de verre et vas un peu t'amuser tant que tu peux, et laisse tomber les bretelles. Tu as l'air d'un putain de grand-père coincé ! En fait, tu ressembles tellement à un crétin ennuyant que ça me donne envie de te frapper. » Jason avait encore cet air fou dans les yeux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était l'heure de s'échapper. Jason était peut-être plus fort que Blaine, mais s'il était ivre ça n'aiderait peut-être pas. Blaine donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Jason et le poussa légèrement, avec juste ce contact Jason était par terre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je vais te tuer, Anderson ! » dit Jason en se débattant pour se lever. Blaine s'en alla alors en courant et disparut dans la foule avant que Jason ne puisse l'attraper, il courut et s'arrêta devant sa voiture, prêt à partir. Il aimait que l'air frais le calme et éloigne l'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool de son nom. Puis il pensa à quelque chose, Tina. Il ne pouvait juste pas la laisser ici. Il prit une autre profonde respiration et ferma les yeux avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour aller la chercher. Mais cette fois il ne dit aucune chose polie comme "Excuse-moi" ou "je suis désolé", non, il poussa juste les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Tina qui semblait plutôt perdue.

« Allons-y. » Il lui prit la main et commença à l'éloigner de là, mais sa main moite glissa facilement et elle resta immobile.

« Non. Je ne pars pas déjà. » dit-elle simplement.

« Tina, tu es extrêmement ivre, Mike est introuvable, tu ne peux pas rester ici, qui sait à _quoi _ça mènerait et tu regretteras ça au matin si tu ne viens pas avec moi maintenant. » dit Blaine d'un ton fatigué. Elle secoua juste la tête.

« Non, je ne- »

« Nous avons un deal, Tina. Ou plus une promesse, nous avons fait cette promesse la première fois que nous sommes allés à une fête. Tu t'en rappelles ? » Elle eut l'air confus pendant un moment avant de grogner.

« Si je dis oui, est-ce que je peux continuer de m'amuser alors ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors non, je ne m'en rappelles pas. »

« Nous avons promis que nous ne laisserions pas les choses déraper et si l'un de nous était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide nous ne laisserions pas ça arriver, nous nous assurerons de sortir d'ici sans _regrets, blessures _ou _possible grossesse._ »

« Mais Blaine, je vais _bien _je veux juste daaaaaanser ! » gémit-elle.

« Tu es en soutif, tu peux à peine marcher et tu ne peux même pas taper correctement un message. Ce n'est pas bien, Tina. Rentrons à la maison maintenant avant que Jason ne me trouve et me casse la gueule. » Il prit ensuite son poignet et la tira vers la voiture. Il réussit même à prendre son cardigan sur le chemin. Il la mit à l'intérieur de la voiture puis commença à la ramener chez elle.

« Tu es tellement rabat-joie, tu le sais ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur la banquette arrière. Blaine gloussa.

« Pas du tout, je suis hilarant. » Blaine la regarda à travers le rétroviseur, elle semblait en colère. Elle semblait _vraiment _en colère et elle lui faisait son pire regard assassin.

« Juste parce que tu es tellement coincé que tu ne peux même pas te trouver un putain de copain, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ! Tu n'es pas mon père, Blaine. Et tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je suis supposé faire putain ! » cria-t-elle.

_Hm, elle a déjà oublié mon "petit-ami secret", _pensa Blaine. « Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais je suis ton meilleur ami et je me soucie de toi. » Blaine arrêta la voiture devant chez elle et soupira tristement. Il alla vers son côté et ouvrit la porte pour elle et tendit la main. Elle l'ignora.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide putain- » Juste quand elle dit ça, elle trébucha sur ses talons et tomba sur les fesses.

« Ouais, d'accord. » Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Peu importe, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. » Elle trébucha jusqu'à la porte mais n'alla nulle part.

« Attend. » dit Blaine en lâchant son bras qu'il tenait toujours. « Prends ça, ton père va te tuer s'il te voit comme ça. » Blaine prit son cardigan et l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Elle grogna avant d'entrer et de lui claquer la porte au visage. Blaine secoua la tête et soupira avant de retourner à sa voiture et de rentrer chez lui. _Tellement de trucs pour faire la fête, _pensa-t-il.

**A/N : Okay, et voilà J'espère que vous avez aimé et rappeler-vous de REVIEWER ! :D **


	12. Des mails et notre second rendez-vous

**A/N : Voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

**A/T : Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues dernièrement, ça fait très plaisir :D**

**Chapitre 12 : Des mails et notre second rendez-vous**

« Merde, Blaine… Je suis tellement désolée. » Tina regardait honteusement ses chaussures. Blaine l'observa devant lui tandis qu'elle se tenait à la porte de chez elle ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle n'avait pas de maquillage et elle portait un survêtement. Elle avait clairement une vraie gueule de bois. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Seulement-Un-Soutif-Parce-Que-Mike-Pense-Que-C'est -Sexy. » taquina Blaine.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement bête. » Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'était tellement pas la Tina qu'il connaissait. Blaine était simplement passé ce matin pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et maintenant les voilà, Tina s'était excusée près de 5 millions de fois.

« En quelque sorte, » dit Blaine. « Mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Je t'ai moins sortie de là finalement. Et d'ailleurs, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. » Il haussa les épaules. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je t'ai quand même traité comme de la merde, Blaine. Et te voilà, tout gentil avec moi. »

« Oui, je suis gentil avec toi. Monstrueusement gentil en fait, parce que tu es mon amie. Et je ne suis même pas énervé contre toi après hier, okay ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as oublié ce qui est arrivé à la dernière soirée où j'étais bourré ? Tu as dû me trainé à la maison avant que je ne suive une fille dans sa chambre. » Blaine fit un air dégouté à cette pensée. « Ugh, j'aurais pût être face à face avec des seins, _des seins _Tina ! Imagine ce cauchemar, ou un vagin ! » Elle secoua la tête et gloussa.

« Tu es tellement gay. » Puis elle sourit et le regarda. « Donc, nous sommes okay ? »

« Nous le sommes. » dit-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte à laquelle elle répondit. Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa poche ce qui les fit reculer, un sourire immense apparaissant sur son visage une fois qu'il vit l'écran.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Oh, donc c'était le petit-ami. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Quand est-ce je vais pouvoir le rencontrer ! Est-ce qu'il est toujours dans le placard ? »

« Um…ouais, en quelque sorte. Et je ne sais même pas si nous sommes déjà petits-amis, c'est seulement notre second rendez-vous. » Blaine évita son regard.

« Comment peut-il être dans le placard s'il continue de sortir avec toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir fait ton coming-out pour sortir, Tina. Je veux dire, il a fait son coming-out au monde. Il ne l'a juste pas encore dit à tous ses amis et ses parents, parce qu'ils sont hum… très homophobes. Okay ? »

« Très bien, peu importe. Mais j'aimerai connaitre son nom. S'il te plait ? Ça ne va pas vraiment faire mal de dire son prénom. »

« Je suis désolé, Tina. »

« La première lettre ? »

« Ugh, très bien. C'est K. » admit-il. Elle pensa pendant une seconde.

« Je ne connais personne dont le prénom commence par K. » grogna-t-elle. « La deuxième lettre ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es horrible. Tu me donnes mal à la tête maintenant donc je dois rentrer à prendre un doliprane, mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard. »

« D'accord. » dit Blaine.

« Bye. Et merci encore. » Elle sourit légèrement avant de refermer la porte. Blaine sourit et commença à chanter une chanson tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, vraiment excité pour son second rendez-vous.

Une fois qu'il fut à la maison, il décida de vérifier ses mails. Peut-être qu'il avait reçu une réponse. Il se connecta sur son ordinateur portable, à sa surprise il vit vraiment une réponse. Il inspira et expira tandis qu'il l'ouvrait.

_Cher Blaine, _

_Nan, je rigole, hey Blaine. Ouais, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu… je ne sais même pas comment commencer pour répondre. Mais je vais essayer : Salut, je vais bien. Je suis en Californie, je suis en train de tourner dans un film. C'est mon tout premier, c'est un grand et ça va probablement (avec de la chance) me changer la vie. Les rêves se réalisent. _

_Ta vie semble plutôt… triste. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens, ma vie n'a pas exactement été facile ici non plus. C'est dur de s'intégrer, peu importe d'où tu viens. Juste accroche-toi, tout ira bien quand tu sortiras du lycée. _

_Tu as mentionné ton petit-ami secret. Je suis très curieux. Tu sembles assez amoureux de lui, ce qui est bien ! Mais tu as aussi dit que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui ? Pourquoi pas ? C'est insensé non ?_

_Et non petit con, je ne te déteste pas. Pourquoi diable je le ferai ? Désolé pour mon langage mais vraiment, pourquoi ? Pour ce qui est arrivé il y a genre des années ? Non, s'il te plait, Blaine ? Je ne suis PAS en colère contre toi pour ça, je sais qu'on aurait dit mais nous nous entendons bien, d'accord ? Nous nous entendions bien avant que je ne parte. _

_Et maman… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour elle. Non je ne l'ai pas vue mais je comprends qu'elle doit être fatiguée maintenant que papa est parti. _

_Ce mail sort vraiment de l'ordinaire mais… c'est au moins une réponse et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de mail comme ça. (Je suis pro avec les appels, les messages, la conversation. Pas les mails.) _

_Tu me manques aussi vraiment et je me demandais aussi comment tu allais. J'avais en fait prévu de vous rendre visite mais maintenant que le film est commencé donc… ouais. Ça va devoir attendre. _

_J'espère que tu réécriras bientôt & voilà mon numéro au cas où tu te sens d'appeler : 0891019190_

_Pour toujours frangins_

_/Cooper alias "grand frère" _

Blaine regarda le mail, Cooper n'était pas en colère. Cooper était toujours là. En quelque sorte, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait envie de pleurer. Il était tellement heureux d'être enfin en contact avec son frère. Son frère avait été le monde pour lui pendant sa vie entière, Cooper avait été son modèle, son inspiration et son meilleur ami. Avant que Cooper ne parte, ils s'étaient vraiment disputés. C'était à propos du départ de leur père Copper était furieux, triste et blessé. Il n'avait jamais été proche de leur mère, ça avait toujours été leur père. Juste comme il était une inspiration pour Blaine, leur père avait été l'inspiration de Cooper. Donc quand Blaine avait fait son coming-out et que leur père était parti, Cooper était énervé et mettait tout sur le dos de Blaine. C'était une dispute terrible qui ne voulait juste pas finir, Blaine essayait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait de se réconcilier avec Cooper mais rien ne marchait. Assez tôt, ils ne pouvaient même pas être dans la même pièce sans se battre depuis que Blaine en avait finalement eut assez que Cooper lui crie tout le temps dessus. La dispute continua pendant un an mais se termina finalement, elle devint plus calme. Mais Cooper n'eut pas vraiment l'air de la mettre complètement derrière eux, ce qui changea pratiquement tout. Donc quand il partit à l'âge de 18 ans, Blaine s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir s'il était toujours en colère contre Blaine. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de Cooper depuis ce jour. Ça faisait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Blaine regarda le mail, il avait besoin de répondre MAINTENANT. Il appuya immédiatement sur répondre et retint ses larmes tandis qu'il commençait à écrire.

_Oh Dieu merci !_

_Je pensais que tu étais toujours en colère contre moi et… oh mon dieu. Attends, tu as eu un rôle dans un FILM ? Je suis tellement fier, Coop. _

_Pour ma tragique vie amoureuse, je vais à mon second rendez-vous ce soir. Je suis vraiment heureux avec lui, il… me fait sentir comme si je marchais sur des nuages. Je sais que c'est stupide de dire ça mais c'est vrai, cependant. Je pense… je veux dire… je l'aime même peut-être. C'est vraiment mal mais je m'en fiche ! Tu sais ? Non, tu ne sais pas parce que je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi je ne devrais pourtant pas sortir avec lui. Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ? Bien. Je vais te donner des clefs pour que tu puisses le découvrir, je ne peux pas l'écrire. C'est bizarre. _

_Ecole _

_Briser les règles _

_Attirant_

_Plus âgé _

_Secrets _

_Illégal _

_Maths _

_Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de dire ? Je parie que oui, tu es intelligent. Tu m'as toujours aidé avec les problèmes de maths quand nous étions plus jeunes. Maths… Okay, et voilà. Je vais aller me préparer maintenant. J'ai un rendez-vous. _

_/Blaine alias "petit frère"_

Blaine appuya sur "envoyer" puis il se leva de sa chaise. Il avait besoin de choisir une tenue. Il décida de rester simple pantalon noir, chemise et un chapeau. Il regarda sa montre, il avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner et il allait être sûrement en retard s'il ne partait pas maintenant. Il prit ses clefs et une veste fine avant de conduire vers le Breadstix.

« Est-ce que tu devais vraiment choisir le Breadstix ? Parmi tous les restos qu'il y a ? » grogna Blaine tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant Kurt à leur table (qui était la plus au fond possible de tous le restaurant).

« Bon, bonjour à toi aussi. » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé, mais la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai eu une intoxication alimentaire. »

« Vraiment ? Nous pouvons aller autre part si tu veux. » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je suppose que je peux choisir quelque chose d'autre sur le menu. » Blaine haussa les épaules et regarda les repas. Il y a différents types de soupe, de pâtes, d'hamburgers et bien sûr on avait des gressins avec tout ça. Aucun des plats n'avaient l'air tentants. Blaine pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Kurt sur lui, une fois qu'il leva les yeux il vit que Kurt, juste comme il le pensait, était en train de le regarder. Il avait la tête posée sur sa main gauche et le regardait avec ce quelque chose dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De l'amour ? Blaine pût sentir un rougissement se former sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Hummel ? » Blaine fit une horrible imitation de Kurt. Kurt gloussa et rougit aussi.

« C'était la plus mauvaise imitation du monde. Et pour ta gouverne, je te regarde. Tu es très beau aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, merci. » Blaine rougit encore plus. « Toi aussi, comme toujours. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Ce t-shirt est nouveau et j'avais peur que tu ne l'aimes pas. » Kurt baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt bleu clair avec une empreinte de main dessus. Qu'il portait bien sûr avec une écharpe.

« Je l'adore. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Maintenant qui est ringard ? »

« Hey ! Tu as demandé, je suis juste honnête. »

« Je sais. » Kurt tendit ensuite la main sur la table. Blaine n'hésita pas, il prit sa main immédiatement. Kurt passa son pouce sur les jointures de Blaine. Leurs yeux étaient sur leurs mains tandis qu'ils restaient là en silence.

« C'est bien. » dit soudain Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais je… tu étais d'accord pour _un _rendez-vous dans l'auditorium. Et c'est notre deuxième, et nous nous sommes beaucoup embrassés… Donc, est-ce qu'on est… est-ce qu'on est donc petits-amis maintenant ? » C'était une question que tous les deux s'étaient posés plusieurs fois, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le courage de la poser à voix haute le cœur de Kurt rata un battement. C'était… sérieux.

« Je- »

« Ecoutes, je sais que c'est vraiment un grand pas et que nous allons très vite, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre, Kurt. Okay, je ne connais peut-être pas tout mais je le veux. Je veux connaitre chaque partie de toi. Et je ne me sens pas du tout bizarre de t'appeler mon petit-ami, ce serait un… honneur. » Blaine se mordit presque la langue, il parlait trop vite. Il avait peur que Kurt flippe et le quitte mais Kurt… sourit. Il _sourit. _

« J'adorerais être ton petit-ami, Blaine. » Il pressa la main de Blaine. « Et je veux aussi connaître chaque partie de toi. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. » Blaine se pencha ensuite par-dessus la table et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se fichant de qui les voyait pendant un moment. Mais ce fut juste un court moment et assez tôt il se rassit. Kurt sourit sincèrement.

« Je t'ai- » Il s'arrêta et se mordit la langue.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait. » dit Kurt en rougissant.

« C'est rien, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais de toute façon. » Blaine hausa les épaules. Kurt laissa échapper un souffle.

« Okay, on devrait commander ? »

« Ouais. »

~oOo~

« Ce diner était beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je suis allé là. » dit Blaine tandis qu'ils avançaient vers leurs voitures.

« Donc, tu ne te sens pas du tout malade ? » demanda Kurt en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. Seulement malade d'amour. » Blaine ne pût pas empêcher le sourire se formant sur son visage lorsqu'il dit cela.

« Tu es ridicule. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Blaine. Kurt prit les mains de Blaine dans les siennes et croisa son regard. « Je me suis bien amusé ce soir. »

« Moi aussi. » Blaine hocha la tête.

« Mais même si j'adore diner avec toi, peut-être que je peux te faire une surprise la prochaine fois ? J'ai cette petite idée en tête. »

« J'adore les surprises ! »

« Bien, je les déteste. Mais j'adore les faire. » Kurt fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors surprends-moi. » dit Blaine en souriant avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Kurt. Il sourit dans le baiser quand il sentit Kurt enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Ce truc était addictif, embrasser était addictif. C'était pire qu'une drogue, embrasser _Kurt _était addictif. C'était trop bien pour être vrai, c'était comme-

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?! »

~oOo~

**A/N : Ouups, grillés ! Mais par qui ? :o faite-moi savoir à qui vous pensez ! Bye ( : **


	13. Chapitre 13 : Grillés

**A/N : Salut ! voici le chapitre 13. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ce chapitre à part : Enjoy ! Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Grillés **

Comme s'ils avaient été brulés, ils s'écartèrent. Blaine sentit une attaque de panique traverser son corps tandis qu'ils sursautaient tous les deux par la voix qui retentit soudain. Ils se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la voix, Blaine se sentit à la fois plus calme et encore plus effrayé quand il vit qui c'était.

« T-Tina ! » réussit à sortir Blaine, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à son nom. Plus comme un cri aigu demandant de l'aide. Il regarda Kurt qui se tenait juste là, complètement pâle et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda de nouveau Tina qui haletait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi choquée de toute sa vie.

« B-Blaine, qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle semblait désespérée, effrayée, choquée, sur le point de pleurer.

« Je- Je- Je veux dire nous sommes, nous- » Blaine ne pouvais pas trouver les mots, comment était-il supposé réparer ça ?

« Tu sors avec Kurt ? Kurt est le petit-ami secret ?! » Elle montra Kurt du doigt et mit une main sur sa bouche.

« Tina, s'il te plait. Ne- Ne flippe pas ! S'il te plait, je- »

« Il est ton _prof, _Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« J'allais te le dire ! Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes donc- »

« Tu as gardé ça secret ? Et bien, je suppose que c'est la seule partie saine de cette situation insensée. Comment diable peux-tu sortir avec ton prof ? Oui, il est super attirant mais Blaine. Et vous, est-ce que vous avez même pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un découvrait ? » Ses yeux bougeaient entre eux deux.

« Je- J'y ai pensé et- » commença Kurt mais Blaine interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, Tina. C'était mon idée, je… je l'apprécie vraiment et je lui ai proposé un rencard et il a dit oui. Après beaucoup de persuasion. Mais s'il te plait, ne le dis à personne. Tu es ma meilleure amie et- »

« Bien sûr que je ne vais le dire à personne ! » Elle semblait offensée. « Pourquoi diable est-ce que je mettrais mon meilleur ami dans ce genre de problèmes ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda Blaine, choqué.

« Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit normal mais vous avez été beaucoup plus heureux dernièrement et les maths sont en fait drôles quand vous les enseignez, M. Hummel, » Kurt et Blaine laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Dieu merci, Tina. » dit Blaine en la prenant dans ses bras, elle répondit à l'étreinte.

« Pas de problèmes. Mais tu me devras une explication plus tard, Blaine. Je vais aller chercher mon diner maintenant. » Et avec ça, elle s'éloigna. Blaine se retourna ensuite et regarda Kurt, qui était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était là. »

« Je-je sais. » dit Kurt avant de déglutir.

« Mais au moins elle ne va le dire à personne- »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, Blaine. »

« Kurt, je la connais depuis toujours. Elle ne le fera pas. Je le jure. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée après tout… » dit Kurt plus à lui-même qu'à Blaine.

« Quoi ?! Tu vas rompre avec moi ? Juste à cause de ça ! »

« Mais elle a raison, ce n'est pas normal, c'est insensé. Nous sommes insensés d'avoir même essayé. Nous savons tous les deux les risques et nous le faisons quand même. » Kurt semblait frustré.

« Est-ce que tu as soudain oublié tout ce que nous nous sommes dit ? Tout ce sur quoi nous étions d'accord ? Je ne vais pas laisser ça venir entre nous, c'est juste une fille. Et elle se trouve être la plus honnête de toute, je le sais parce qu'elle est comme ma sœur. Quand elle sait un secret, elle se tait. » Blaine était désespéré de sauver ça, ça ne pouvait pas déjà s'écrouler. Ça avait à peine commencé.

« Juste je… je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes, Blaine. » Kurt croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas devoir faire ça. Nous allons juste avoir nos rendez-vous dans des endroits plus privés, et ne pas nous embrasser en public. » Blaine hocha la tête en disant ça. Kurt le regarda puis sourit.

« Je suis fou de toi… »

« Alors ne me quitte pas. Aussi simple que ça. » Kurt laissa échapper un gloussement calme.

« Tu rends tout si facile. J'aimerai juste que ça le soit. Mais je trouve ça vraiment attachant. » Kurt soupira. Blaine rougit.

« Donc, ça ne nous sépare pas ? »

« Non. » Kurt secoua la tête. Les lèvres de Blaine formèrent un large sourire.

« Dieu merci, tu m'as fait peur. » Puis Blaine embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Kurt. « Je t'enverrais un message quand je serais rentré. »

« Okay. » dit Kurt. Blaine savait qu'il devait donner du temps à Kurt pour penser à tout ça et pour se calmer. Donc il alla dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Si quelqu'un devait les choper, il était content que ce soit Tina. Il inspira et expira profondément, calmant ses nerfs. Ça avait été une nuit d'enfer, il était épuisé. Il voulait juste prendre une douche et ensuite ramper sous ses couvertures et envoyer un rapide message à Kurt avant de dormir. La pensée le fit presque s'endormir tandis qu'il conduisait, donc il mit la radio pour garder les yeux ouverts.

* * *

Blaine était heureux de savoir que c'était dimanche le lendemain, un autre jour sans école. Une fois qu'il fut rentré dans la maison, il fut heureux de découvrir que sa mère était sortie avec _les filles. _Il prit une rapide douche avant de ramper sous les couvertures avec le portable dans sa main.

_Hey._

**Hey.**

_Est-ce que tout va bien… ou ?_

**Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi, Blaine. Je suis le dernier pour lequel tu devrais t'inquiéter, comment vas-TU ? Je veux dire, après tout c'est toi qui… je ne peux même pas l'écrire. Seraatteintsiquelqu'undécouvre :(**

_Hey, je pense que c'est plutôt égal. Tu aurais aussi des problèmes, tu sais. Et je vais bien, c'était un second rendez-vous génial à part l'incident Tina ) _

**Je sais que j'aurais des problèmes, mais tu as un futur devant toi. Tu n'as même pas encore fini le lycée, oh mon Dieu… je pourrais vomir. (et oui, c'était un rendez-vous très bien.) **

_Okay, est-ce qu'on peut juste arrêter de parler de quels genres d'effets ça aura sur nous. Nous sommes ensemble et c'est ce qui compte, nous apprenons de nos erreurs et nous nous assurerons de ne jamais les refaire. Okay ? Nous irons juste bien. Et arrête de te blâmer (je sais que tu le fais). Et juste… sois heureux. _

**Tu sais, parfois tu ressembles à un vieil homme de 100 ans. Très judicieux, je pense qu'un vieil homme de 100 ans vit dans ta tête, Blaine. Qui t'aide à sortir toutes ces choses sages que tu dis. **

_Peut-être, qui sait ? _

**Je le sais. Et… je vais laisser tomber le sujet mais je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas avoir avancé et dis grand-chose quand Tina nous a grillés. J'aurais dû mieux m'occuper de la situation, mais je suis juste resté là. C'était tellement stupide. Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine. Vraiment. **

_Oh, tais-toi. N'ose même pas être en colère contre mon petit-ami. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Kurt. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu étais supposé dire ? Elle ne te laissait pas parler. Tu as au moins essayé et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas lâche si c'est ce que tu penses que je pense de toi. Tu es très brave, vu toute la merde que tu as traversée au lycée. Nous sommes bien, pas besoin de s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. _

**Je ne peux juste pas parfois avec toi. Tu as le droit d'être énervé, tu le sais ? Je ne te blâme pas. J'AURAIS DÛ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! **

_Je ne suis pas énervé. Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose. Comme de ma putain de fatigue._

**Ouais, je suis plutôt fatigué aussi. Mais il est seulement 21h.**

_Je suis déjà au lit. Je vais dormir maintenant, ou sinon je pourrais laisser tomber mon portable sur ma tête. _

**Okay, bonne nuit Blaine. Et merci… pour ne pas être énervé. Même si tu as le droit de changer d'avis n'importe quand ! **

_Pour la 1000000__ème__ fois, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Bonne nuit Kurt. _

**Très bien. Bonne nuit, Blaine ) **

_Voilà mon smiley ! :D _

**Ringard. **

_Mais tu m'aimes bien quand même :) _

**Vrai, vrai. **

_Et je t'aime bien même si tu es très guimauve. _

**Je ne suis pas SI "guimauve"… **

_Oh, ne me fait pas commencer à te prouver le contraire ! Alors on peut aussi bien effacer "sommeil" de notre emploi du temps et commencer direct à passer la nuit entière à m'écouter compter toutes les fois où tu as été guimauve ! _

**Très bien, je l'admets. Mais tu aimes toujours quand je fais ça. **

_J'ai dit ça, moi ? _

**Oui, bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves :D **

_Fais de beaux rêves ! :D _

Une fois qu'il eut déposé le portable, il s'endormit immédiatement, il était vraiment épuisé.

* * *

« Tina… juste je- oui, je sais… » Blaine frotta ses temps tout en parlant au téléphone. Tina l'avait appel du matin et le forçait actuellement à venir chez elle dans une heure, ils allaient parler de la veille. Blaine était toujours épuisé et voulait dormir encore quelques heures avant de ne pouvoir sortir du lit.

« Blaine Devon Anderson, tu ferais mieux de sortir ton cul de ton lit et de changer de vêtements et de mettre du gel dans tes cheveux, parce que nous allons parler de ça. » dit-elle, elle ne semblait pas en colère, elle semblait juste _déterminée. _Ça l'effrayait un peu.

« Très bien, j'arrive dans une heure. » Puis il raccrocha, ne voulant plus parler. Il regarda l'horloge, 8h05. Il pouvait dormir pendant encore une demi-heure avant de devoir se lever. Il rampa sous les couvertures et s'endormit encore immédiatement.

A suivre…

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre aussi ! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, vous êtes sérieusement les plus mignons ! xoxoxoxo **


	14. Chapitre 14 : Parlons-en

**A/N : Salut, donc voilà le chapitre 14. Celui-là va juste être à propos de Blaine et Tina discutant. Et elle va amener des trucs assez embarrassants dans le chapitre, héhé. Okay, je ne vais pas trop bavarder, enjoy ! Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

**A/T : Alors voici le chapitre 14 :) Désolé pour l'attente mais merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews :) **

**Alors Laetitia merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Alors pour me joindre j'ai un compte twitter : ILoveKliss, et j'essaye encore d'apprendre à m'en servir ) mais n'hésite pas à me contacter là si tu veux :D**

**Enjoy ) **

Chapitre 14 : Parlons-en.

« Oh, putain, putain, putain, putain ! » jura Blaine tandis qu'il regardait sa montre, il était 10h45. Il avait oublié de mettre son alarme. Il avait une tonne de message et d'appels manqués de Tina. Il les regarda rapidement :

_Je t'attends dans 10 min. – Tina _

_Blaine ? Tu as 5 minutes de retard ! DEPECHE ! __– Tina_

_Où diable es-tu ? Ça fait 30 minutes, réponds à mes appeeeeeells ! – Tina _

_CA FAIT UNE HEURE BLAINE, QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE MERDE ? EST-CE QUE TU AS CASSÉ TA VOITURE OU EST-CE QUE TU T'ES FAIT MAL SUR LE CHEMIN DE CHEZ MOI ? – Tina _

_Ça y est, 1 heure et 30 minutes. C'est mauvais, même pour TOI. – Tina_

_1heure et 40 minutes ! Tu sais quoi, ça y est définitivement. JE VIENS CHEZ TOI MERDE, ET JE TE JURE, SI JE TROUVE TON CUL ¨PARESSEUX DANS TON LIT JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU FERAIS MIEUX D'AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON POUR NE PAS T'ÊTRE MONTRE ! – Tina _

Il regarda par la fenêtre et juste là il vit la voiture de Tina s'arrêter devant chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la sonnette retentisse. Une fois qu'elle le fit, il déglutit fortement avant d'aller vers la porte, habillé avec son pyjama. Il déglutit à peu près 20 fois avant de réussir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ne me tue pas, Tina. Je me suis endormi, okay ? Je suis désolé. Mais je suis vraiment fatigué. » Il montra juste sa tête de derrière la porte et la regarda avec des yeux de chiots. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle ne semblait pas du tout contente, elle avait l'air vraiment énervée. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle entra juste et jeta sa veste par terre. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé, ne le regardant pas une fois. Blaine déglutit encore pour la 1000ème fois et ferma la porte avant d'entrer dans le salon, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir en face d'elle. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés.

« Tu ne vas pas me parler ? » demanda-t-il finalement après un trop long silence maladroit. Il sentit un rougissement d'embarras se former sur ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'embarrassait, il pensait à comment ses cheveux étaient merdiques sans gel.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, Blaine. Je pense que tu sais ce dont je voulais parler. Donc parle putain. » Elle le regarda et serra plus fort les poings. Blaine soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains, rassemblant ses pensées. Puis il commença à parler, et une fois qu'il le fit, il ne pût pas s'arrêter. Il lui parla de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment il avait pensé qu'elle avait raison en disant que Kurt était sexy. Il lui parla de ses "rendez-vous" au café. Il lui parla de Kurt le réconfortant. Il lui parla de la "dispute" au café, du jour dans l'auditorium, leurs compromis, comment Kurt était contre ça à cause de la sécurité de Blaine, combien il appréciait vraiment Kurt, tous leurs rendez-vous. Jusque là où ils en étaient maintenant, il expliqua tout en détails. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se tut, il regarda Tina qui semblait sans voix. Sa mâchoire était légèrement ouverte, la ligne que ses yeux faisaient habituellement soudain tellement large (est-ce qu'elle avait des yeux bruns ?)

« Okay, ce… c'était ça. » dit Blaine après un moment, incapable de la regarder. Il attendit qu'elle lui crie dessus et qu'elle parte en courant, qu'elle le dise à tout le monde et puis ils seront dégoûtés par lui. Mais c'était Tina, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la Tina qu'il connait. Mais en jugeant de son expression c'est dur de voir si elle est énervée, choquée ou heureuse pour eux. Peut-être même un mélange de toutes ces émotions.

« Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sans voix, Blaine. Mais putain… je ne peux pas- je… je- je suis… um, j'ai la langue liée. » dit-elle finalement.

« Est- est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis en colère contre toi, tu ne m'as pas dit. C'est pourquoi je suis énervée. Et… je veux dire, je pense que c'est vraiment insensé mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Okay ? Je le suis vraiment. » Elle sourit un peu. Blaine ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots donc tout ce qu'il sortit fut :

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, maintenant fais-moi un câlin. » demanda-t-elle, tendant les bras. Blaine sourit et lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin. Ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

« Je t'aime. » dit Blaine avant d'embrasser sa joue et de reculer.

« Je t'aime aussi, béta. »

« Maintenant, est-ce que je vais pouvoir connaitre ton petit-ami ou quoi ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais tu le connais déjà, c'est Kurt- »

« Oui, je sais que c'est Kurt. Mais je le connais seulement en tant que M. Hummel, alors tu peux me parler de Kurt ? »

« J'adorerai. » dit Blaine en se rasseyant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur son coude et l'écouta juste tandis qu'il commençait à babiller sur Kurt.

« Bien, tout d'abord : il est charmant, hilarant, très guimauve et oh mon dieu, cette homme peut chanter ! » Tina gloussait, hochait la tête et souriait tandis que Blaine continuait de parler de lui. Elle était réellement heureuse pour lui, elle priait juste pour que personne ne le découvre. Blaine parla pendant près de 20 minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête finalement.

« Wow, il ressemble à un… adolescent. Un drôle d'adolescent. »

« Il l'es, parfois je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a 22 ans. Genre, c'est impossible. »

« Donc, est-ce que vous avez déjà joué à cacher le salami ? » ne pût s'empêcher de demander Tina. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et elle commença à glousser.

« Oh mon dieu, Tina ! Tout d'abord, c'est biiiien trop personnel et deuxièmement, je sors avec lui depuis quoi, un mois ? Tu ne vas simplement pas aussi vite ! »

« Oh, je pensais juste que vous l'aviez fait. Puisque vous avez commencé à sortir si tôt. »

« Je- je sais. Mais Kurt est très… je ne sais pas, il n'y est pas encore. Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je suis toujours au lycée, je pense que nous ne ferons pas plus que des bisous avant que je n'ai mon diplôme. » Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu _veux _jouer à cacher le salami ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'appeler ça cacher le salami ! »

« Très bien, désolé ! » Elle leva les mains en capitulation. « Correction : Est-ce que tu _veux _avoir son pénis dans ton cul ? »

« Tina ! » Blaine la regarda avec une pure horreur.

« Okay, je suis désolé. Peut-être que tu es le genre de gars à plus aimer les fellations ? Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas ça, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu cette conversation avant ? »

« Tina, ça suffit ! Oh mon dieu ! » Blaine rougissait comme un idiot.

« Très bien, réponds juste à ça : Qu'est-ce que tu préfères des deux ? »

« Je n'ai encore rien fait de tout ça, donc comment suis-je supposé savoir ! » dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Vrai… mais essaye de répondre. Je suis ta meilleure amie. »

« Ce qui est exactement pour ça que je ne devrais pas te le dire ! Mais… euh, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que les fellations ne "passent pas exactement entièrement" d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire donc je suppose que si tu veux le faire complètement, c'est l'autre option. » Blaine rougissait encore plus. « Est-ce que je viens de dire ça ? »

« Tu viens de le dire. Donc, tu veux jouer à cacher le – désolé, je veux dire tu veux avoir son pénis – désolé, peut-être que tu peux avoir ton pénis dans son – okay, désolé ! Je veux dire, donc tu veux coucher avec lui ? » Blaine la regardait avec une expression qui ne pouvait pas être décrite par des mots, il semblait être entre amusé, terrifié et embarrassé.

« Je… bien sûr, quand le moment viendra. » souffla-t-il ensuite.

« Ooooh, mon Blaine veut- »

« Okay, Tina. Pour l'amour de dieu, ferme-là ! »

« Très bien, désolé. »

« Maintenant, pour toi et Mike ? Est-ce que _vous _avez déjà joué à cacher le salami ? » Blaine sourit, c'était le moment de la vengeance.

« Nous sortons ensemble depuis trois ans, bien sûr que nous l'avons fait, plein de fois ! Et- »

« Okay, je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment répondre ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, nous- »

« LALALALALALALALA ! » cria Blaine. Tina rit.

« Très bien, je ne te dirais pas. Mais c'est plutôt hot donc tu rates certaines choses que des gens tueraient pour savoir. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suis gay, Tina. Je ne veux rien entendre de ça. Merci. » dit Blaine avec un air dégoûté.

« Très bien. Tu veux aller déjeuner ? »

« Du moment que nous ne parlons pas de _ça _donc oui. Donne-moi 20 minutes pour me préparer. »

« Tu es une vraie fille. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tu aimes ça ! » dit Blaine en quittant la pièce comme s'il marchait sur un podium, Tina gloussa et secoua la tête. Puis il tapa ses fesses et elle siffla avant qu'il n'aille dans la salle de bain.

25 minutes plus tard, Blaine sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat violet. Ses cheveux avaient bien sûr du gel.

« Prêt à y aller ? » taquina Tina. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Cohen-Chang. »

« Les dames d'abord. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Blaine sortit d'une démarche aussi féminine que possible et elle ferma la porte avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au Breadstix pour déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Blaine commanda des œufs et du bacon, Tina commanda un toast et un milkshake au chocolat. Quand le serveur partit, Tina posa sa tête dans sa main.

« Tu sais que je suis heureuse pour toi, non ? » dit-elle. Blaine haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais, tu l'as dit. »

« Mais, tu me crois, hein ? Parce que je le suis vraiment. C'est génial que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui peut te rendre heureux, même s'il est plus vieux. »

« Merci. Et oui, je te crois. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bien. »

**A/N : Okay donc je voulais juste dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante. J'adore écrire et avoir en fait des gens qui AIME BIEN, ça veut tout dire pour moi. xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 : Je t'aime

**A/N : Okay, donc voici le chapitre 15. Je pense que vous pouvez supposer de quoi parlera celui-là une fois que vous aurez lu le titre du chapitre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : ENJOY ! Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Je t'aime **

Blaine rentra chez lui juste après son déjeuner avec Tina. Im s'ennuyait, sa mère travaillait tard. C'était la partie qu'il détestait mais aimait aussi quand il pouvait enfin être seul. C'était bien, parce que la plupart de sa vie, il avait été entouré par des gens. Les élèves à l'école, sa mère, Tina et Cooper. Il n'était jamais vraiment _seul _pour qu'il puisse être juste lui-même pendant quelques minutes et nettoyer sa tête. Mais maintenant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être seul, il se sentait isolé. Il prit son portable et se demanda s'il devrait ou ne devrait pas envoyer des messages à Kurt. Il décida d'essayer.

_Hey, quoi de neuf ? _

**Oh, salut. J'essayais juste de faire mon programme. Et toi ?**

_Pas grand-chose. Je m'ennuie. Je me demandais si on pouvait se voir ?_

**Je ne peux pas, en tout cas pour l'instant. Je dois finir ça mais je t'enverrais un message si j'ai un peu de temps libre :) **

_Boooooouuu_

**Blaine.**

_Kurt._

…

_Très bien ! _

***MWAH***

_Ringard. _

**Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser ?**

_*MWAH*_

**:D**

_Okay, au revoir. _

**Bye Blaineeyyyy !**

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur devant lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait regarder son facebook ? Il le faisait rarement parce que rien d'excitant n'arrivait. Il sourit une fois qu'il vit ce petit signe rouge qui voulait dire que quelque chose de nouveau arrivait. Il cliqua sur ça : _Jason Lawrence a commenté votre photo. _Oh non. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Blaine fit descendre la page et regarda ses commentaires.

Tina : Oh, mignon !

Mike : Cool, bro.

Santana : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore amie avec vous ?

Brittany : Je veux manger tes cheveux, on dirait un dessert.

Sugar : …

Wes : Tellement gay (;

Et puis il y en avait quelques-uns de plus, il alla au bout de la page jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le dernier commentaire.

Jason : Retourne juste dans le placard, pédé. Tu es moche putain, mon écran se plaint.

Son commentaire avait 31 likes. Blaine se déconnecta et soupira. Pourquoi donc avait-il créé un compte facebook ?

Attends, Cooper. Il n'avait pas regardé ses mails depuis longtemps. Il se connecta rapidement et vit une réponse de Cooper. Il cliqua dessus et commença à lire.

_Hey. _

_Okay, pour être honnête ça m'a pris un moment pour le découvrir. Je veux dire, pas vraiment. Il y a eu cette chose qui m'a sauté à l'esprit immédiatement mais je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tu es Blaine, tu es intelligent. Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je continue de me demander mais j'ai supposé que ça pourrait être la seule chose donc en fait ça : _

_PUTAIN DE MERDE TU SORS AVEC TON PROF DE MATHS ! _

_Maintenant que nous avons compris ça, je ne suis pas en colère. Mais c'est vraiment insensé, Blaine. Ça l'est vraiment, je parie que tu sais quels genres de problèmes que ça pourrait causer si quelqu'un découvre. Et imagine si quelqu'un découvrait, qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait ? Et à toi ? A Maman ? Pense un peu à elle, tu as dit qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup trop de problèmes. Mais comme tu le décris, tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécier, ce qui est bien. Je suis heureux que tu ais quelque chose d'heureux dans ta vie. Et non, je ne le dirai à personne, je le jure. Mais j'ai quelques questions : _

_1. A quoi il ressemble ?_

_2. Comment est sa personnalité ? _

_3. Quel âge a-t-il ? _

_4. Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ? _

_5. Est-ce que tu prévoies de le dire bientôt à quelqu'un ?_

_Okay, nous commencerons avec ça. Mais je vais bientôt y aller, je dois aller tourner. Je sais, moi, Cooper Anderson, va tourner dans un film ! C'est la meilleure chose du monde. Bon, réponds dès que possible avant que je ne meurs de curiosité. _

_/Cooper. _

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, son frère avait raison. C'était insensé, mais il était aussi heureux pour lui et il ne le dira à personne. C'est bien. Il avait besoin de répondre, maintenant.

_Hey, Coop. _

_Fais-moi confiance, j'ai pensé à maman et aux conséquences, beaucoup, beaucoup de fois. Mais c'est __okay, nous faisons attention, vraiment. Et nous nous sommes fait griller il y a quelques jours mais dieu merci c'était juste Tina et elle a promis de ne le dire à personne. Donc nous avons appris la leçon, à partir de maintenant nous n'aurons plus de rendez-vous en public. Nous ne pouvons pas. Et pour répondre à tes questions :_

_1. Comment même commencer avec celle-là ? Un mot : PERFECTION. Mais je sais que ça ne dit pas grand-chose donc j'essaierais de lui rendre justice même si je suis nul pour décrire les choses et les gens. Donc, j'essaierais du haut vers le bas. Il a des cheveux courts et brun-dorés (un peu châtain) et ils sont TOUJOURS parfaitement coiffés. Sa peau est parfaite, pas un défaut, elle est vraiment pâle (un peu comme du marbre) et teeellement douce. Ses yeux sont bleu océan, et je te le dis, je pourrais m'y noyer ces jours-ci. Son nez est un peu pointu, mais c'est tellement mignon ! Ses lèvres sont fines et roses et douces et ohmondieu. Ok, je n'ai pas tellement vu le reste de son corps (il est toujours couvert de ces vêtements derniers cris couteux). Mais il est très mince, ses jambes sont vraiment longues et il porte toujours des pantalons très moulants. Et voilà._

_2. Sa personnalité ? Comment parler de ça dans un mail ? Okay, je vais faire de mon mieux : il est drôle, il un sens de l'humour génial. Il est gentil, tellement gentil mais il a ses moments vaches aussi, et quand il est dans cet état d'esprit, tu pourrais te transformer en pierre si tu le regarde dans les yeux. Il est la plupart du temps heureux, très heureux et il sourit tout le temps, mais il peut être sérieux aussi. Il a le rire le plus beau du monde, je pourrais l'enregistrer et l'écouter toute la journée. Il a de grands rêves, il rêve de Broadway, New York, Vogue et des trucs comme ça. Il peut chanter, très, très, très bien ! Sa voix est très aigüe mais oh mon dieu il peut chanter. Il a même été accepté à la NYADA mais il ne pouvait pas y aller puisqu'il n'avait pas l'argent. Il est aussi fort, mentalement je veux dire. Il a traversé tellement de merde dans sa vie, pourtant il se tient droit et se bat pour ce qu'il croit. Je l'admire pour ça. Okay, il y a encore un million d'autres choses sur lui mais si je commence, je ne serais jamais capable d'arrêter ! _

_3. Il a seulement 22 ans. _

_4. Pour nous ? Non, personne sauf Tina. _

_5. Non. Pas moi. Je ne vais le dire à personne avant mon diplôme et que j'ai fini le lycée. Puis je le dirai, mais seulement s'il est d'accord avec ça._

_Okay, c'était toutes tes questions. J'espère que j'y ai bien répondu ? J'ai besoin de t'envoyer une photo de lui mais je me sens un peu coupable pour ça puisqu'il ne sait pas que je te parle de nous, donc je ne le ferais pas sans sa permission. J'espère que tu comprends ça. S'il te plait réponds-moi bientôt et dis-moi comment s'est passé ton premier jour avec le film et ce que tu penses de mon petit-ami. Je viens d'écrire mon petit-ami, je peux m'y habituer. MON PETIT-AMI. IL EST MON PETIT-AMI. Oh, désolé. J'écris littéralement ce que je pense maintenant. Je devrais arrêter ça. Okay, bye !_

_/Blaine_

Blaine envoya le mail, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge. Il était à peine 14h passé.

« Peu importe. » dit-il en prenant ses clefs de voiture et allant vers la porte.

* * *

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt complètement surpris quand il vit Blaine se tenir devant la porte de son petit appartement.

« Oh, dieu merci. J'ai trouvé le bon, j'ai presque pensé que je m'étais trompé. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kurt, cette fois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien, nous ne pouvons plus nous voir en dehors de l'école puisqu'on a été découvert. Donc, j'ai supposé que nous pourrions nous retrouver chez toi à partir de maintenant. »

« Oh. »

« Je veux dire, si tu es d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? Ouais, ouais. D'accord, bien sûr. Entre. » dit Kurt en bougeant sur le côté pour que Blaine puisse entrer. Blaine regarda autour de lui.

« Wow, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais de ton appartement mais ce n'était définitivement pas ça. »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas moi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire grand-chose avec les murs donc j'ai dû mettre quelques décorations stylées. » Kurt haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment si hideux ? »

« Non, en fait c'est adorable. » dit Blaine avec un sourire en entrant dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Kurt tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Désolé pour le désordre, je payais des factures et je refaisais mon programme. »

« Oh, est-ce que c'est un mauvais moment ? » dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Absolument pas, ça peut attendre. » dit Kurt en fermant son ordinateur portable. Le silence remplit la pièce. Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire, les choses avaient été assez maladroites depuis l'incident avec Tina. Blaine sentit la tension et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, cette petite erreur ne pouvait pas changer leur relation.

« Donc… hum, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Kurt. Blaine le regarda, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, est-ce que Kurt allait être d'accord cependant ? Il avait certaines règles strictes sur ne pas trop "toucher" Blaine.

« Est-ce qu'on peut essayer quelque chose ? » dit finalement Blaine. Kurt eut l'air d'avoir entendu une question de vie.

« Euh, bien sûr. Quoi ? » dit Kurt en souriant un peu.

« Allonge-toi. »

« Quoi ? » Toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes retentirent dans la tête de Kurt. « Blaine, je ne pense pas- »

« Relax, nous n'allons pas _faire _quoi que ce soit. S'il te plait allonge-toi juste. Fais-moi confiance ? » Kurt mâchonna l'intérieur de sa joue et regarda Blaine pendant quelques secondes de plus. Il faisait confiance à Blaine, vraiment.

« Okay. » dit-il en s'allongeant sur le côté sur le canapé. Blaine s'allongea ensuite avec son dos vers Kurt, le bras de Kurt s'enroula immédiatement autour de Blaine pour qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre. C'était tellement bien, ils n'avaient jamais été proches comme _ça, _c'était nouveau mais ils appréciaient beaucoup. Ça donna à Blaine la parfaite opportunité pour câliner Kurt, et la parfaite opportunité à Kurt pour sentir les cheveux de Blaine.

« C'est bien. » dit Blaine avant d'embrasser la main de Kurt qui était enroulée autour de lui.

« Ouais, ça l'est. C'est très bien. » dit Kurt en serrant Blaine plus fort.

« Je t'aime. » s'entendit dire Blaine avant qu'il ne puisse y penser à deux fois. Il s'attendit à ce que Kurt se tende, se lève et flippe pour toujours. C'était trop tôt. Trop tôt. Mais, étonnamment Kurt était détendu à côté de lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas de problème avec ce que Blaine venait d'admettre.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit Kurt en lui embrassant la tête.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Blaine, surpris.

« Bien sûr que oui, Blaine. Tu es le seul gars avec qui j'ai ressenti ça. » Blaine sentit son corps entier se réchauffer et son cœur se gonfla, il était tellement heureux qu'il pourrait pleurer.

« Tu me coupes le souffle. Juste ça, chaque fois que je te vois. »

« Comme toi. »

« Je sais que ça semble idiot mais, je dois me pincer parfois pour m'assurer que tu es réel. » admit Blaine en rougissant. Kurt gloussa légèrement.

« Je suis très réel, Blaine. Et je suis là, toujours. » Blaine se tourna dans le canapé pour qu'il fasse face à Kurt. Il était tellement amoureux qu'il ne savait même pas quoi faire de lui-même, il voulait juste rester allongé là pour toujours et regarder dans ces yeux bleu océan. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, Kurt sourit dans le baiser avant de l'approfondir. Blaine sentit la langue de Kurt entrer dans sa bouche tandis qu'il ramenait ses mains vers les cheveux de Kurt pour le rapprocher. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et assez tôt Blaine était au-dessus de Kurt. Il recula quand il eut besoin d'air ce qui fit bouger Kurt, amenant ses lèvres vers son cou à la place, c'était un peu trop bien aujourd'hui. Blaine sentit son jean se rétrécir et il sût à quoi ça guiderait, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il ferait flipper Kurt comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là dans l'auditorium. Kurt ne ferait rien avec lui avant qu'il n'ait son diplôme, rien. C'était tellement frustrant, mais Blaine pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait non plus s'il était prof.

« Kurt… » Blaine retrouva sa voix.

« Mmm ? » demanda Kurt sans lâcher.

« Stop… » soupira Blaine. Kurt toucha un point sensible ce qui fit gémir Blaine.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt et recula, ayant l'air inquiet. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va p- » Une fois qu'il leva la tête, il se heurta à Blaine et sentit son érection.

« Je suis désolé… » dit Blaine, très embarrassé.

« Non, ne sois pas désolé. » dit Kurt avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « C'est normal, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

« J'aimerai juste que… hum. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » dit Kurt en souriant tristement. Blaine croisa maladroitement les jambes.

« Tu sais que tu as le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain ? J'ai les affaires dans la petite commode sous le miroir. » dit Kurt. Blaine le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés, Kurt voulait qu'il aille dans la salle de bain et fasse _ça_. Il ne faisait jamais ça, jamais de la vie. Il l'avait fait une ou deux fois mais ça le rendait très mal à l'aise donc il ne préférait pas. Mais avec le jean moulant qu'il portait actuellement, il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

« Oh, okay. Je vais… hum, je reviens. » dit Blaine, rougissant comme un idiot tandis qu'il partait vers la salle de bain.

Il trouva de la lotion dans la commode qu'il utilisa. Quand il eut fini, il se lava les mains puis sortit encore, Kurt était assis dans le canapé et lui sourit. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et ses cheveux plutôt en désordre, c'était la plus belle vue du monde. Kurt avait l'air magnifique peu importe ce qu'il portait ou si ses cheveux étaient coiffés ou non. Est-ce qu'il était réel ?

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, c'est fait. Merci. » dit Blaine en rougissant encore.

« Génial. Donc, est-ce que tu veux regarder un film ou un truc comme ça ? » demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu choisis. » dit Blaine en s'asseyant encore à côté de lui.

« Hum, Love Actually ? » suggéra Kurt.

« Oui, j'adore ce film ! » cria Blaine. Kurt gloussa et puis le mit dans le lecteur, puis le film commença. Ils se câlinèrent à côté l'un de l'autre sous une couverture. Blaine aimerait honnêtement que tout le monde puisse être aussi heureux et aussi amoureux que lui maintenant. Ça rendrait le monde meilleur pour tout le monde. Ce sentiment de sécurité, que tu n'étais pas seul, l'amour, la confiance. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Rien ne serait jamais capable de ruiner ça, aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait ça arriver.

* * *

**A/N : Ouais, du fluff Klaine :'3 J'adore mon Klaine. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ça, c'était assez heureux, non ? Bon, profitez-en tant que ça dure… muahahaha... Heh, okay bye pour l'instant ! **


	16. Chap 16 :J'espionne avec mes petits yeux

**A/N : Salut ! Donc, voici le chapitre 16, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire parce que je ne veux pas faire de spoilers donc je vais me taire et garder le reste de la note pour la fin ! Enjoy (: Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : J'espionne avec mes petits yeux, un prof avec son élève, mais pourquoi ?**

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. La tête de Blaine était posée sur la poitrine de Kurt, un bras de Kurt enroulé autour de lui dans une position protectrice. Le film s'était fini il y a longtemps et ils s'étaient assoupis à peu près au milieu. Un moment plus tard, Blaine commença à remuer comme il le faisait toujours dans son sommeil ce qui réveilla Kurt. Kurt bailla et ouvrit les yeux, il sourit paresseusement quand il vit Blaine dans ses bras. Soudain il arriva à la réalisation que ce n'était pas juste un de ses rêves fous. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, il était 2h30 du matin.

_Oh._

Ils dormaient depuis un moment. Kurt se mordit les lèvres, devrait-il le réveiller et le ramener chez lui ou… ? Non, c'était une idée stupide. Il devrait juste le laisser puis ils résoudraient ça au matin. Mais et si sa mère s'inquiétait ? Kurt baissa les yeux vers Blaine qui marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il était tellement mignon et adorable quand il dormait, Kurt n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller ou même bouger bien que ses jambes avaient une crampe inconfortable.

« Kurt… » marmonna Blaine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Kurt rata un battement. Blaine _rêvait _vraiment de lui ? Il étreignit Blaine plus fort et embrassa le haut de sa tête, inspirant son parfum. C'était mal, un prof ne devrait vraiment pas tenir son élève comme ça, embrasser son élève comme ça ou inviter son élève à son appartement. Mais, d'une façon, c'était tellement bien. Peu importe toutes les lois, les règles, les gens. Tout ce qui importait était ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est pour ça qu'il continuait d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui continuait de lui dire de finir tout ça. Maintenant c'était juste un faible murmure comparé à ce que c'était au début. Il l'était follement tombé amoureux. Blaine était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait recherché. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour découvrir ça, aucun des deux n'en avait besoin. Kurt ferma les yeux et se mit plus à l'aise, quelques minutes plus tard il dormait de nouveau.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla au soin d'une alarme à côté de lui. Il grogna dans son sommeil et sans penser, il tapa le bouton pour l'arrêter, se rapprochant plus de l'homme qui le tenait. Il sentit le corps sous lui trembla légèrement quand Kurt gloussa.

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller, paresseux. » dit doucement Kurt.

« Veut pas. » marmonna Blaine.

« Moi non plus. Mais nous sommes obligés, nous avons deux heures pour découvrir un moyen de ne pas avoir l'air suspect et de ne pas être en retard. »

« Mmmmm. » marmonna Blaine, apparemment s'assoupissant encore.

« Blaaaaaaine. » dit Kurt en le secouant légèrement. « Allez, mes jambes ont une crampe, je ne peux pas les sentir. »

« Très bien. » Blaine fit la moue et se leva de la position confortable, mais il prit la couverture avec lui, enroulé dedans comme un burrito. Kurt se leva et étira ses jambes.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes ! » se plaignit Kurt en les secouant.

« J'ai l'impression de dormir. » dit Blaine en tombant sur les fesses, toujours enroulé dans la couverture.

« Tu es tellement gamin. » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, j'ai un plan. Tu vas écouter ? »

« Mhm. » dit Blaine.

« Ouais, d'accord. Je pense que je vais faire du café avant, » dit Kurt plus à lui-même qu'à Blaine tandis qu'il allait dans la cuisine pour en préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et tendit une tasse à Blaine. Juste après la première gorgée, Blaine sembla plus conscient donc Kurt décida de mentionner son plan.

« Okay. Donc voilà ce que nous allons faire : je vais aller me préparer, après ça je vais te ramener chez toi, après ça j'irais au lycée. Tu diras à ta mère que tu es resté avec Tina et puis tu prendras ta voiture pour l'école 30 minutes après moi. Okay ? » finit-il.

« Putain, on dirait qu'on va braquer une banque ou un truc comme ça. » marmonna Blaine en sirotant son café, fredonnant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Blaine. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous endormir hier soir. Est-ce que tu as regardé ton téléphone d'ailleurs ? » demanda Kurt, anxieusement.

« Nan. Mais je vais le faire maintenant. » dit Blaine en sortant son portable de la poche de son jean. Il avait deux appels manqués de sa mère et un message. Il ouvrit le message et le lut dans sa tête.

_Blaine Devon Anderson. Où es-tu ? Je suppose que tu restes chez Tina, je l'ai appelé et elle a confirmé. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète quand tu pars juste et que tu passes la nuit sans me le dire d'abord ? Appelle-moi quand tu vois ça ou ramène tes fesses tout de suite à la maison – Maman _

« Oh, elle est énervé. » dit Blaine en se mordant les lèvres tandis qu'il écrivait un rapide merci à Tina pour l'avoir couvert.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, cependant ? » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, rien d'inquiétant. Tina m'a couvert. » dit Blaine, son portable vibra dans sa main et il lut la réponse de Tina.

_Pas de problèmes. Mais je veux des détails en retour, tu as joué à cacher le salami, n'est-ce pas ? Attend-toi à un interrogatoire à l'école !__ ;) - Tina._

Blaine rougit profondément au texto puis déposa son portable, se raclant la gorge, embarrassé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Kurt. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? »

« C'est rien. » dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

« Ouais, d'accord. Dis-moi ! » Kurt fit la moue. « S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'il te plait ? »

« Lis toi-même. » dit Blaine en lui tendant le téléphone. Kurt le prit et lut le message, assez tôt son visage fut juste aussi rouge.

« Cette fille doit rester en-dehors de notre vie sexuelle. » dit fermement Kurt.

« Nous n'avons même pas de vie sexuelle. » dit Blaine, s'admirant pour ne pas rougir en ce moment.

« Non, pas encore. » dit Kurt avec un clin d'œil. Merde, voilà encore le rougissement. Blaine sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« Tu devrais te préparer, je ne veux pas être en retard. » commenta Blaine.

« Je sais. J'arrive. » dit Kurt en lui faisant un rapide baiser avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Blaine resta sur le sol, enroulé dans la couverture. Il pourrait s'y habituer, se réveiller à côté de l'amour de sa vie tous les jours. _L'amour de sa vie, _hein, il pourrait s'habituer à ce son aussi.

A peu près 20 minutes plus tard, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, magnifique comme d'habitude avec sa tenue scolaire. Les yeux de Blaine étaient sur le point de sortir de sa tête, _ces jeans moulants_… est-ce qu'il le taquinait sérieusement ? Blaine préfèrerait ne pas répéter ce qu'il avait fait dans la salle de bain la veille mais son corps pourrait avoir d'autres plans s'il ne détournait pas bientôt le regard de ces longues et minces jambes. Kurt remarqua que Blaine regardait, il se regarda puis Blaine avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Quoi ? Est-ce je suis épouvantable ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Blaine secoua la tête et déglutit, sa bouche était très sèche.

« Non, tu es… trop bien. » dit Blaine. Kurt rougit.

« Merci, est-ce que mon cul est bien ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant. Cette fois Blaine ne pût s'en empêcher, il sentit son pantalon devenir immédiatement plus étroit.

« Ou-oui. Kurt, s'il te plait arrête ça. » dit Blaine en croisant les jambes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps se conduisait comme ça ? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était un adolescent, ou le fait que Kurt ne le toucherait pas mais qu'il voulait tellement être touché. Blaine n'avait jamais senti tant de… _désir _avant.

« Oh, je suis désolé. » dit Kurt, mais il sourit. « C'est assez drôle que je puisse te faire ressentir ça en portant juste un pantalon moulant. »

« Et bien, c'est ta faute si tu es tellement beau. » répliqua Blaine.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu es sérieusement… la personne la plus attirante que j'ai jamais vue dans ma vie. » dit honnêtement Blaine avec un soupire. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et sourit.

« Et bien, tu es pareil pour moi. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser profondément. Blaine soupira dans le baiser, c'était tellement bien. Ses mains trouvèrent les cheveux de Kurt et les rapprocha tandis que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche. Ça l'excita encore plus. Il se pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le sol avec Kurt au-dessus de lui, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille ce qui fit taper son érection contre l'os de la hanche de Kurt. Il gémit dans la bouche de Kurt et les pressa encore l'un contre l'autre, désespéré pour un contact.

« B-Blaine. » haleta Kurt en reculant pour respirer de nouveau.

« C'est tellement bon. » dit Blaine en continuant ce qu'il faisait. Il était complètement perdu dans le moment, le plaisir trop intense pour penser clairement.

« Blaine, arrête. » dit Kurt en reculant de lui.

« Kurt, s'il te plait… je te veux. » supplia littéralement Blaine.

« Je te veux aussi, c'est vrai. Mais nous devons aller à l'école. » dit Kurt en s'asseyant.

« Laisse tomber cet endroit, s'il te plait, Kurt… Je ne peux pas marcher comme ça toute la journée. »

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain. »

« Non, je _te _veux. » dit Blaine en s'asseyant.

« Blaine… » Kurt soupira et eut l'air triste. Il le voulait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas tant que Blaine était toujours son élève.

« S'il te plait. Personne ne va nous voir, personne ne saura jamais. » promit Blaine.

« Je le sais, mais… je ne veux pas t'enlever ta virginité comme ça. Je veux que ce soit spécial et… tu sais, que ça _compte_. » Kurt sourit tristement.

« Okay, je suis désolé. Je ne veux rien faire contre ton gré. » dit Blaine en croisant encore les jambes. « Je suppose que ça s'en ira si je pense à des chatons morts ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il sourit maladroitement. Kurt gloussa légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. Je le suis vraiment. » dit-il avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. « C'est promis, une fois que tu auras ton diplôme ça arrivera si tu le veux toujours. »

« Okay. » Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire et se leva. « On devrait y aller ? »

« On devrait. » dit Kurt en se levant aussi.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin de la maison de Blaine, Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il croyait que ça le tracasserait s'il ne la sortait pas bientôt.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir tellement de contrôle ? » demanda Blaine. Il avait peut-être semblé frustré mais ce n'était pas le cas, il admirait la façon dont Kurt s'occupait des moments intimes. Kurt tourna la tête, le regardant avec un air confus avant de ramener son attention sur la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment arrives-tu à t'occuper si bien des situations intimes ? Des masturbations quotidiennes ou quoi ?! » cria Blaine. Kurt explosa de rire à ça et il ne s'arrêta pas. Blaine le regardait comme s'il était fou, c'était un sujet sérieux pour lui mais Kurt _riait _juste comme un maniaque.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ça sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu une idée de comment ça devient frustrant ? » se plaignit Blaine. Kurt se calma, inspirant profondément pour éviter un autre rire.

« Désolé, Blaine. C'est juste- la façon dont tu l'as dit… » Kurt s'arrêta pour étouffer un autre rire. « … c'était tellement drôle. »

« Et bien, excuuuuuuuse-moi. » dit encore Blaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant par la fenêtre au lieu de Kurt.

« Ecoute, peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je ne suis plus un adolescent ? » dit Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Et, je ne suis plus vierge. »

« Peu importe. » Blaine renifla et garda son regard rivé à la fenêtre.

« Hey, laisse-moi te dire ça. Je ne suis pas non plus bon à ça, tu es le gars le plus beau, attirant, magnifique, sans défaut, splendide, charmant, hot, sexy, merveilleux que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. C'est très difficile pour moi aussi, mais je suppose que je peux mieux me contrôler puisque je suis plus âgé. Tu n'as même pas encore eu ta première fois, bien sûr que ton corps va réagir de cette façon quand nous serons intime. » dit encore Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel mais tourna la tête et regarda Kurt.

« Tu penses vraiment toutes ces choses ? » demanda-t-il, se référant à la partie "beau, attirant, magnifique, sans défaut, splendide, charmant, hot, sexy, merveilleux".

« Oui. Ou sinon je ne l'aurai pas dit. » dit Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine rougit mais sourit quand même.

« Et non, en passant. » dit Kurt quelques moments tard.

« Non quoi ? »

« Non, je ne masturbe pas quotidiennement. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaine rougit encore puis rit.

« Moi non plus. » dit ensuite Blaine. Ils partagèrent un rire et ils arrivèrent enfin chez Blaine.

« Okay, je te verrais à l'école. » dit Kurt. « Et rappelle-toi une demi-heure après moi, okay. »

« Oui, je m'en souviendrais. » dit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. « A plus tard. » ajouta-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Il fut accueilli par sa mère qui était assise dans les escaliers, elle l'observa.

« Blaine Devon Anderson. » dit-elle fermement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier ou même d'élever la voix, la façon dont elle dit son nom était assez pour savoir qu'elle était _énervée. _

« S-Salut maman. » dit Blaine en souriant maladroitement.

« Rester chez Tina sans me le faire savoir, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de mon inquiétude ? J'ai téléphoné toute la nuit, me demandant où tu- »

« Je sais, maman. Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. J'ai juste j'ai juste perdu la notion du temps. Je n'avais même pas prévu de passer la nuit là-bas mais nous avons regardé ce très long film et on s'est endormi. » Blaine pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux en s'excusant mais ça le fit seulement se sentir encore pire puisqu'il disait un autre mensonge. Elle le regarda pendant encore une minute sans dire un mot, finalement elle soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne refais juste plus jamais ça. Un simple texto suffira, okay ? » dit-elle.

« C'est promis. » dit Blaine en lui caressant le dos avant de reculer. « Je dois aller me préparer pour l'école. » Il alla à la salle de bain et prit la douche la plus rapide de sa vie avant de mettre de nouveaux vêtements et du gel dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, il prit sa voiture et alla au lycée, prêt pour une autre journée ennuyante. Il avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant son casier, juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvrit, il sentit un choc et il fut poussé violemment contre celui-ci à la place. Il sentit tout l'air être éjecté de ses poumons et il haleta. Il sentit un bras poussé contre son cou, l'étranglant. Blaine réalisa que c'était Jason, il reconnaitrait ces yeux froids comme de la glace n'importe où. Il avait un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

« Je sais tout, pédé. Et tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes. » dit-il, Blaine pût sentir son souffle sur son visage, il était dangereusement proche. Ça fit se sentir Blaine claustrophobe.

« L-Lâche-moi ! » gémit Blaine, désespéré pour avoir de l'air. Jason enleva alors simplement son bras du cou de Blaine et il tomba par terre, Jason partit juste. Blaine resta au sol, embarrassé, essayant d'éviter les yeux qui étaient actuellement sur lui. Il prit quelques respirations profondes avant de se lever, attrapa ses livres puis se précipita vers sa classe.

Quand il entra dans la salle de cours, il s'assit à côté de Tina. Puis le cours commença. C'était de l'anglais et le prof se tenait devant le tableau, parlant de quelque chose dont personne ne s'occupait vraiment.

« Je veux des détails, Blaine. Des _détails._ » murmura Tina après s'être penchée vers lui.

« Tina, nous n'avons rien fait, nous nous sommes juste endormis pendant qu'on regardait un film. Mais merci de m'avoir couvert. » murmura Blaine en ouvrant ses livres.

« Ouais, d'accord. Allez, Blaine. Je mérite de savoir, je ne suis qu'heureuse pour toi que tu ais perdu ta carte V- » Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit, tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir Kurt se tenir là. Blaine pût immédiatement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas son visage était beaucoup plus pâle, ses yeux reflétaient de la panique pure mais il essayait de rester calme ce qui lui donnait cet air avec lequel on avait l'impression qu'il était fait de pierre.

« Monsieur, est-ce possible que je puisse vous emprunter Blaine Anderson pendant une minute ? Le principal a besoin de lui. » dit Kurt d'une voix très aigue, un autre signe montrant qu'il était nerveux. Blaine sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir aussi à quel point son visage palissait. Tina tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air confus. Blaine haussa juste les épaules sans cesser de regarder Kurt, cherchant ses yeux. Kurt lui jeta un regard et ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être qu'il évitait un cri ?

« Ouais, ça devrait être bon. » dit le prof en regardant Blaine et Kurt comme s'il pouvait sentir la tension, bon, toute la pièce pouvait probablement sentir la tension maintenant. Blaine se leva de son siège et suivit Kurt dans le couloir, quand la porte fut fermée il commença à parler.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kurt ? » demanda Blaine, commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Je-je ne sais pas, Blaine. » dit Kurt à voix très basse. « Essaye juste de… hum, rester calme. »

« Je _suis _calme, tu es celui qui a l'air d'être sur le point de t'évanouir ou de faire une putain d'attaque de panique. » répliqua Blaine. Quand Kurt ne répondit pas, Blaine décida de garder aussi la bouche close donc ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau de M. Figgins. Une fois qu'ils ouvrirent la porte ils furent accueillis par : lui-même, la mère de Blaine, et Jason. Blaine déglutit fortement.

_Oh merde. _

* * *

**A/N : Hehehehe, je suis tellement méchante d'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mais j'espère que vous avez appréciez celui-ci ! Assurez-vous de reviewer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je les lirais ! XOXO**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Grillés 20

**A/N : Bonjour, voici pur vous le chapitre 17, je pense que vous pouvez découvrir par le titre de quoi il parle donc je n'ai aucun commentaire ! Enjoy ! ( : Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Grillés 2.0

« Que-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Blaine, confus. « Maman ? » Il la regarda. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenait son sac à main dans ses bras comme si c'était un nouveau-né.

« Je suis sûr que tout ça est juste un malentendu. » dit Figgins.

« Non, je les ai vus ! » Jason haussa la voix.

« Du calme, Jason. Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve. » dit fermement Figgins.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'on parle ? » demanda Kurt en s'asseyant sur une chaise comme Blaine.

« Jason, ici présent, déclare que vous et Blaine avez des relations inappropriées en dehors de l'école. » dit Figgins en les regardant.

« Quoi ?! » dit Blaine, faisant semblant d'être choqué. « Où est-ce que tu as inventé ça ?! » Il regarda Jason et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jason seraient mort.

« Oh, n'ose pas agir aussi innocemment, Anderson ! Je t'ai vu sortir de son appartement ce matin ! » cria Jason.

« Est-ce vrai, Blaine ? » demanda sa mère, le regardant.

« Non, maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que je passerais la nuit à l'appartement de M. Hummel ? J'étais avec Tina, je te l'ai dit. » Blaine détestait à quel point il semblait désespéré. Ça ne pouvait juste pas arriver.

« Blaine n'a pas été à mon appartement, Jason. Pourquoi inventes-tu ça ? » Kurt essayait d'avoir l'air confiant mais il échoua misérablement.

« Je n'invente pas ça ! » Jason tira ses cheveux. « Ils baisent ensemble, je le jure ! »

« Jason Lawrence ! C'est une terrible accusation ! » M. Figgins haussa aussi la voix. « Si vous n'avez pas de preuve, vous pourriez avoir énormément de problèmes ! »

« J'ai des preuves, j'ai pris une photo ! Je ne suis pas stupide. » dit Jason en sortant son portable de sa poche. Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard terrifié, ils étaient tous les deux tellement blanc qu'on aurait pût les confondre avec des fantômes.

« Il n'a pas été à mon appartement, Jason. » essaya Kurt.

« Voyons juste la photo. » dit M. Figgins. Jason hocha la tête et lui tendit le téléphone. M. Figgins le regarda, il redonna la téléphone à Jason qui le tendit ensuite à la mère de Blaine qui regarda attentivement la photo. Elle haleta et mit une main sur sa bouche.

« Blaine ! » cria-t-elle.

« Quoi, maman ? » Blaine lui prit le portable des mains et regarda la photo, Kurt se pencha et regarda aussi. Ils eurent tous les deux mal au ventre quand ils virent la photo. C'était eux deux, c'était impossible que ce soit faux, ils sortaient de l'appartement de Kurt, se souriant.

« Je pense que je vais vomir. » dit Kurt en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« Je vous l'avais dit, je vous l'avais tous dit ! » dit Jason en reprenant son portable.

« J'ai bien peur d'être obligé d'appeler la police maintenant. » dit Figgins. « Si vous pouviez juste tous attendre dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent. La mère de Blaine était sur le point de pleurer, Jason avait un sourire satisfait, avait l'air inquiet et légèrement énervé, Kurt avait l'air d'être sérieusement sur le point de vomir et Blaine avait juste l'air de vouloir frapper Jason.

« Blaine Devon Anderson ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais à son appartement hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que – comment as-tu pût me mentir comme ça ? Et vous- » La mère de Blaine se tourna vers Kurt. Elle semblait être une bulle qui allait éclater n'importe quand, elle ne pouvait pas sortir ses mots donc…

_Smack !_

Elle gifla fortement Kurt.

« Maman, arrête ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, ne lui fais pas mal ! » Blaine se précipita et se mit devant Kurt.

« Non, Blaine, je le mérite. » Kurt soupira et fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir ses larmes.

« Non, c'est faux ! » dit fermement Blaine. « Personne ne mérite d'être giflé à part ce connard. » Il montra Jason du doigt.

« Quoi ? Je mérite d'être giflé ? Au moins je ne couche pas avec un prof. » dit-il en plissant les yeux, puis il dit silencieusement _pédé _pour que seul Blaine le voit.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! » cria Blaine. « Putain ne m'accuse pas pour des conneries que je n'ai pas fait ! »

« Langage, Blaine ! » cria sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à son appartement la nuit dernière, dis-moi, tout de suite. » demanda-t-elle. Les pensées de Blaine s'accélèrent, il devait essayer de sauver ça, il devait dire un autre mensonge.

« J'étais- » commença Blaine mais se fit interrompre par Kurt.

« Nous regardions un film ensemble. » admit Kurt. « Et-Et, nous nous sommes endormis. Je vous promets, Mme. Anderson, nous n'avons pas du tout fait _ça_. Nous nous sommes juste endormis et on s'est réveillé le lendemain, rien d'autre. » Il détestait le fait que ça avait l'air d'un mensonge, mais ce ne l'était pas. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, plissant les yeux.

« C'est vrai, Blaine ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, maman. Je le jure. » dit-il.

« Ha ! Je crois tout ce que je veux. » répliqua Jason.

« Jason, assez. » dit Figgins, qui avait été silencieuse tout ce temps. Soudain la porte s'était ouverte et Figgins se tenait là avec la téléphone dans les mains.

« Et bien, qu'a dit la police ? » demanda Mme. Anderson.

« Je ne les ai pas encore appelé. » admit Figgins. « Je continue de me demander si nous devons vraiment les impliqua. Je veux dire, nous n'avons en fait pas de preuve que M. Hummel et Blaine ont une liaison. Nous avons seulement une photo d'eux ensemble, ça pourrait dire n'importe quoi, vraiment. » dit-il avec un accent épais.

« Je vais devoir être d'accord avec ça. » dit Mme. Anderson. « ça pourrait seulement faire empirer encore plus les choses. »

« Quoi ?! Vous n'allez pas appeler les flics quand un prof couche avec un élève ?! » La mâchoire de Jason se décrocha, il était choqué.

« Jason, tu n'as pas de preuve montrant qu'eux deux couche ensemble. » dit Figgins. « Il y a une photo d'eux, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, ça ne dit rien. Ils ne montrent rien d'autre qu'une affection inappropriée l'un vers l'autre. »

« Mais je- »

« Jason, assez. » dit encore M. Figgins.

« Donc, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda la mère de Blaine.

« Et bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas de preuve maintenant quand on y pense, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais, M. Hummel, vous être viré. La photo semble très suspecte et nous ne pouvons juste pas laisser ça comme si ce n'était rien. Blaine, tu es suspendu pour un mois. » dit Figgins.

« D-Donc, c'est tout ? » demanda Blaine plein d'espoir.

« Oui, mais prenez ça comme une piqure de rappel. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais je ne vais pas prendre plus de risque, ma décision est définitive. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, laissant tout ça pénétrer jusqu'à ce que Jason brise le silence.

« C'est vraiment inju- » commença-t-il.

« Jason, tu peux retourner en classe. » dit fermement Kurt.

« Fais chier. » dit furieusement Jason en partant. Figgins hocha simplement la tête à la mère de Blaine et aux autres avant de partir aussi. Il ne restait plus que Kurt, Blaine et la mère de Blaine.

« Blaine, tu viens avec moi. » dit-elle fermement. « Je veux te parler, va dans la voiture. »

« O-Okay. » dit Blaine en s'éloignant. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Mme Anderson regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement déçue par vous. Comment pouviez-vous abuser de vos pouvoirs de prof comme ça ? » Elle secoua la tête, elle se sentait trahie. « Je vous jure, M. Hummel, si je vous attrape encore avec mon fils je vais impliquer les flics et vous irez en prison. Compris ? » Elle était tellement proche de son visage et ses yeux tellement froids que Kurt en avait des frissons. Il hocha la tête.

« Ou-Oui. » bégailla-t-il.

« J'espère bien. » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous devriez vraiment avoir honte de vous. » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Le trajet de retour fut silencieux, Blaine s'attendait à ce que sa mère lui crie dessus pendant qu'ils étaient en voiture mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle garda juste son regard concentré sur la route et garda la bouche fermée. Blaine ne dit rien non plus, il savait ce qui arrivait. C'était impossible que cette conversation soit finie. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, elle arrêta la voiture mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils restèrent juste là en silence, Blaine regardait ses mains. Sa mère regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

« Sois juste honnête avec moi, Blaine. » dit-elle d'un ton fatigué, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Blaine leva les yeux de ses mains et la regarda.

« J'étais honnête tout à l'heure- » commença-t-il mais il sursauta quand sa mère l'interrompit en criant.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Blaine ! » cria-t-elle en le regardant. « N'essaye pas de me faire croire tout ça, pourquoi étais-tu à son appartement la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti et tu m'as dit que tu étais chez Tina ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça se passe ?! » Pour la première fois dans la vie de Blaine, sa mère lui _criait _réellement dessus, elle avait seulement haussé la voix avant, jamais crier comme ça. Il était terrifié, elle était une femme effrayante quand elle s'y mettait. Il déglutit fortement.

« Je… en fait depuis que l'école a commencé. » admit-il, il vit sa mère serrer les lèvres. « Kurt et moi avons commencé à prendre un café ensemble et finalement j'ai réalisé que je l'appréciais beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais, donc une fois dans l'auditorium je l'ai embrassé. Il était complètement contre ça depuis le début mais je l'ai convaincu que personne ne découvrirait. Et tout se passait juste bien jusqu'à hier… honnêtement, réellement nous regardions seulement un film mais ensuite nous nous sommes endormis et on ne s'est pas réveillé avant le lendemain, Kurt flippait et- »

« Donc, Kurt est le gars dont tu parlais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est lui. »

« Je pense que je vais être malade. » dit-elle. « Mon fils avec un professeur, je- Blaine- »

« Non, laisse-moi finir, maman ! » dit fermement Blaine. « Ce n'est pas dégoutant ou mal d'une aucune façon, ce sont deux personne amoureuses, l'une d'elle est juste un prof ! Ce n'est pas une quelconque _liaison _ou ce que tu peux penser être, je suis toujours vierge ! Kurt a dit très clairement que nous ne ferions rien de ça avant mon diplôme et avant qu'il ne soit plus on prof ! Ce que lui et moi avons est de l'_amour, _rien d'autre sauf une relation honnête ! Arrête de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de mal ! »

« Je me fiche de quelle genre de relation vous avez, mais c'est illégal du moment qu'il est ton prof et c'est très mal de sa part de juste laisser ça arriver, il est un adulte. Ça prouve seulement quel genre de personne il est ! » dit-elle avec une expression dégoutée.

« Il est la personne la plus gentille, la plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Il est tombé _amoureux_, maman ! Tu ne peux pas empêcher la personne de qui tu tombes amoureux- »

« N'essaye pas de faire passer ça pour tout sauf un crime, Blaine. Je t'interdis de le revoir ! Tu m'as compris ? »

« Quoi ?! » cria Blaine. « C'est une blague ?! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Maman ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai été seul dans ma vie, j'ai été traité comme de la merde par presque tout le monde, je n'avais pas d'amis ! Et maintenant que j'ai enfin quelque chose d'heureux dans ma vie, tu vas me le prendre ?! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais été traité comme… tu es harcelé à l'école ? » Sa voix fur immédiatement plus douce et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas le problème ici, maman ! Le problème est que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir, peu importe ce que tu dis ! J'ai 18 ans, je peux déménager d'ici et faire ce que je veux. » cria-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture, de claquer la porte et de courir.

* * *

**A/N : Ooups... eheh, s'il vous plait ne me haïssez pas ! Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, était-il horrible ou était-il bien ? Je vais y aller maintenant, je peux sentir vos regards assassins à travers l'écran ! **


	18. Chapitre 18 : Nous sommes finis

**T/N : Et voilà ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire languir trop longtemps ;)**

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 18. Je n'ai pas d'autres commentaires à part qu'il est assez triste… je suppose. Donc je vais juste laisser ça à et aller me cacher quelque part ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Nous sommes finis.

Les jambes de Blaine étaient comme de la gelée quand il eut rejoint l'appartement de Kurt, il était tellement essoufflé qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait couru jusqu'à son appartement, mais c'était comme si la colère lui donnait plus d'énergie. Il resta là, haletant pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne puisse réussir à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, grimper toutes les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le 4ème étage et toquer à la porte. Ça prit quelques minutes mais alors Kurt ouvrit, il avait l'air d'être fait de marbre, littéralement. Son visage était toujours pâle, ses yeux étaient vides et son expression blanche. Il avait l'air mort d'une certaine façon, ça effrayait Blaine.

« Hey. » dit doucement Blaine.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton fatigué. La question prit Blaine au dépourvu, ses sourcils se haussèrent et il commença à bégailler.

« Je- et bien, je… euh, je voulais voir si tu allais bien. » dit-il.

« Si _je _vais bien ? » Kurt rit d'incrédulité. « Si je- tu es celui dont on est supposé s'occuper, Blaine ! »

« Ne parlons juste pas de ça, Kurt. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit Kurt, bloquant le passage. Blaine recula d'un pas.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser entrer dans ton appartement ? » demanda Blaine, devenant vraiment confus.

« Blaine, écoute. » dit Kurt, sentant des larmes chaudes bruler ses yeux une fois de plus, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les retenir. « Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble- »

« Quoi ?! » cria presque Blaine. « C'est des conneries, pourquoi- pourquoi ça ?! »

« Laisse-moi finir. » Kurt inspira et expira. « Tu vois combien de dommage ça a causé… tu es suspendu pour un mois, je suis viré… non pas que ça ait de l'importance, mais _tu _as de l'importance. Regarde tous les dégâts que j'ai fait ici : tu as menti à ta mère à cause de moi, tu as été suspendu, tu as probablement fait partie de cette horrible rumeur à l'école et tout ça à cause de moi. J'ai été tellement stupide de laisser ça arriver, je suis désolé. Pour tout ça. » dit-il. « Nous sommes fini. »

« Non ! » cria Blaine, des larmes piquant ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas fini ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Tout ça n'était pas à cause de toi, c'est aussi à cause de moi. Mais tout ça en vaut la peine. Je ne t'abandonne pas… S'il te plait, Kurt. Ne-ne fait pas ça… » supplia Blaine, se tenant désespérément à la chemise de Kurt. Kurt réalisa que c'était impossible que Blaine abandonne, il ne pouvait pas le convaincre d'une autre façon que celle cruelle. Mais il devait faire ça, il fallait que Blaine abandonne pour eux.

« Blaine, j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi mais apparemment ça ne marche pas. » dit durement Kurt en repoussant Blaine de lui. « Tu sais quoi, je comprends pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas moi ou ta mère ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'est parce que tu es un _enfant_, Blaine. Un enfant immature. »

« Qu-quoi ? » demanda Blaine, des larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues.

« Comment suis-je supposé être avec un enfant ? Tu ne vas jamais rien comprendre, je vois ça maintenant. Je suis un adulte, tu n'as même pas encore eu de relations sexuelles, Blaine. Tu n'avais même jamais été embrassé avant. Tu es juste ce petit enfant sans expérience. » continua Kurt.

« Tu mens, Kurt ! Tu dis juste ça, tu ne le penses pas vraiment ! » cria Blaine et plus de larmes commencèrent à couler. Kurt le regarda, voir Blaine aussi brisé, avec tellement de douleur, savoir que c'était lui qui causait ces larmes donnait envie de vomir à Kurt. Il était dégouté de lui-même et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'embrasser ses larmes et de lui dire que ce n'était que des mensonges, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et de juste le tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça donc il laissa l'expression vide rester.

« Non, Blaine. En fait je pense vraiment chaque mot de tout ça. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait penser quelque chose d'autre que… tu ne veux plus rien dire pour moi. C'est fini, rentre juste chez toi. » dit-il en claquant la porte au visage de Blaine.

Blaine resta là, absolument choqué, puis il commença à courir. Il courut en bas des escaliers, en dehors de l'immeuble et sur la route. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais assez tôt il s'arrêta et se jeta sur l'herbe d'une prairie qu'il avait rejoint, pleurant de tout son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt puisse être aussi cruel avec lui, lui dise toutes ces choses. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui, la douleur était écrasante.

Kurt d'un autre côté, était tombé sur le sol de sa maison, pleurant et se haïssant pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta la chose la plus proche qu'il put trouver, ce qui était une chaussure, dans la pièce et elle frappa un vase avec des fleurs qui tomba par terre et se brisa. Il était sûr qu'il allait se noyer dans ses propres larmes, non pas que ça avait de l'importance. Il le méritait, il méritait de pleurer, de ressentir de la douleur. Parce que Blaine avait le cœur brisé maintenant, à cause de lui.

* * *

Quand Blaine s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, il faisait sombre dehors, il avait dû rester là pendant des heures puisqu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner quand il était sorti de l'école. Ses yeux brulaient et était probablement très rouge, il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, même s'il ne s'arrêtait pas de sangloter. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir des abdos encore plus définis après ça. Sa tête battait et son corps entier était douloureux. Il prit quelques respirations profondes avant de réussir à se lever de sa position assise. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'avait aucune idée de où il pouvait bien être maintenant. Il y avait des arbres tout autour de lui, il faisait très sombre et il y avait beaucoup de fleur à côté de lui. On aurait dit une scène sortie d'un film de Twilight. C'était en fait assez effrayant et ça lui donnait des frissons. Il se leva sur ces jambes toujours fatiguées et prit son téléphone qui était tombé de sa poche. Il avait des appels manqués de sa mère et de Tina. Tine n'avait pas seulement appelé, elle avait aussi envoyé quelques messages.

_Que s'est-il passé ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été suspendu ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont attrapé toi et Kurt ? Attends, ils disent que Kurt est viré… oh mon dieu ! _

_Où es-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! _

_S'il te plait, fais-moi juste savoir si tu vas bien. _

Blaine essuya la dernière larme qui ironiquement coula juste le long de sa joue. Il lui écrivit une rapide réponse :

_Ça va, nous parlerons demain. _

Puis il commença à marcher, il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette forêt pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir couru dans une forêt, mais il était alors tellement frustré qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à là où il allait, donc c'était probablement pour ça. Il soupira profondément et marcha juste avec des pas lourds vers nulle part. Chaque pas prenait toute la force qu'il restait dans son corps, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait arraché son corps seulement pour l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de battre. Il était tellement confus, tellement en colère, tellement brisé. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas faire face à sa mère, il ne voulait voir la déception dans ses yeux. Il voulait juste se cacher sous son lit et juste rester là pour toujours jusqu'à ce que finalement il meure. Peut-être qu'il était légèrement dramatique, mais à ce moment-là, ça semblait être la solution parfaite.

Une fois qu'il fut rentré, il trouva sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine, elle était juste assise là, la tête posée sur sa main gauche, sur le point de s'endormir. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas, elle leva immédiatement les yeux pour voir si c'était Blaine, une qu'elle le vit elle remplit d'air ses poumons, préparée à lui crier dessus mais elle s'arrêta. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de crier sur le garçon qu'elle voyait il avait le cœur brisé, sans un doute. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son nez aussi, il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer (ou avait pleuré pendant des heures). Au lieu de lui crier dessus, elle soupira juste et secoua légèrement la tête, puis elle l'étreignit dans un grand câlin, le genre de câlin que seule votre mère pouvait donner. Blaine la serra de toute ses forces, puis il recommença à pleurer.

« Ça va aller. » murmura-t-elle en bougeant sa main de haut en bas de son dos d'une façon réconfortante. Blaine ne s'embêta pas à se disputer avec elle à ce moment-là, donc il se laissa juste pleurer dans son étreinte. Il était sûr qu'il pleura pendant au moins dix minutes avant qu'il ne commence à sangloter à la place, ces larmes piquaient ses yeux déjà sensible. Puis il recula et essuya les dernières larmes.

« Va dormir un peu. » dit sa mère. Blaine hocha la tête puis monta lentement les escaliers. Une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il ne s'embêta même pas à se changer, il s'effondra juste sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

**A/N : Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait ? :') xo **


	19. Ch 19 : Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre ! Yaay, okay donc ce que je dois dire est que j'ADORE absolument les commentaires que je reçois sur cette histoire, ça me réchauffe le cœur, donc un énorme merci pour ça. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre à part qu'il va parler de Blaine traitant avec son cœur brisé et d'autres trucs. Donc enjoy ! ( : Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

**Chapitre 19 : Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé**

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Kurt, on aurait plutôt dit une décennie. Soudain la personne la plus importante de sa vie avait juste _disparu_. Ses matins ne contenaient plus de café avec Kurt, ses journées ne contenaient plus du tout d'école, ses nuits ne contenaient pas d'échange de messages avec Kurt, il ne pouvait pas aller chez Kurt pour être câliné ou embrassé, sa vie ne contenait vraiment plus du tout de Kurt. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait _jamais existé. _Mike ou Tina n'en parla pas quand il les vit, pas plus que sa mère. Il recommença à se sentir seul. Les quelques fois où il avait vu Jason n'avait pas été jolie, deux impliquant un poing dans la figure, et une avait juste été un regard assassin et quelques insultes. Il dû cependant expliquer les yeux au beurre noir à sa mère, et ça ne lui fit aucun bien. D'abord elle lui cria dessus pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de ces brutes, puis elle appela les parents de Jason, après ça elle lui demanda d'aller voir un thérapeute pour parler d'à quel point il se sentait déprimé. Blaine était énervé, il n'était pas vraiment content que sa mère ait pris son dernier argent pour payer un stupide thérapeute dont il n'avait même pas besoin.

Le lendemain de la rupture, Blaine s'était connecté sur ses mails, il avait reçu une réponse de Cooper. C'était quelque chose comme ça :

_Okay, WOAH. Il est un __keeper__, Blaine. Et ça vient de moi ! On dirait vraiment que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis heureux pour toi. C'est merveilleux de savoir que tu es enfin heureux pour une fois._

_Et le film se passe biieeeennn ! J'ai presque fini de tourner et ça devrait arriver au ciné l'année prochaine. Je ne peux pas te donner encore vraiment le titre ou quoi que ce soit parce que ça me ferait virer. _

_Je prévois de rendre visite quand le film sera fini, est-ce que c'est un mauvais moment ? Fais-moi savoir quelques dates et alors je trouverais quelque chose. Vous me manquez toi et maman._

_Et pour l'amour de Dieu, Blaine. Protège-toi avec lui. Tu _vois _ce que je veux dire. _

_/Cooper. _

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite à ça, il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait trop le cœur brisé et était trop déprimé et énervé et en colère que répondre à son grand frère était le dernier de ses soucis. Maintenant il était un peu prêt, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comment dire _ma vie peut être comparée à un tas de merde puante et dégoutante. _Il avait besoin de d'abord découvrir ça. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à taper.

_Hey, Coop. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie depuis un moment. J'ai été occupé avec certaines choses… et par choses je veux dire la vie. La vie était géniale, au début, elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Moi et Kurt avons échangé des je t'aime et on s'est même fait des câlins. Juste après ça, cette idiot de Jason m'a attrapé avec lui devant l'appartement de Kurt, il a bien sûr pris une photo et l'a montrée au principal. Ce n'était pas une assez bonne preuve pour mettre quelqu'un en prison mais Kurt a été viré et je me suis fait suspendre pendant un mois. Après ça, ma vie s'est en quelque sorte retournée : _

_Kurt a rompu avec moi, Jason enrage en ce moment, Maman a découvert pour le harcèlement et m'a envoyé voir une thérapeute parce qu'elle trouve que je suis déprimé, Kurt est complètement parti de ma vie et je suis tellement malade et fatigué de tout. Je ne sais même pas ce que les gens vont dire quand je reviendrais à l'école dans deux semaines… _

_Ugh. _

_Désolé pour ça, mais tu méritais de savoir. Pour ton film, c'est merveilleux et je suppose que les détails peuvent attendre. Pour une visite, et bien, tu peux nous rendre visite quand tu le veux mais je pense que tu devrais appeler maman d'abord. C'est comme tu veux, okay maintenant je vais aller diner chez Tina, elle a été horriblement gentille dernièrement ? Et bien, peut-être qu'elle aussi pense que je suis déprimé. Peut-être que je le suis ? Non, j'ai juste légèrement le cœur brisé. Ou beaucoup le cœur brisé. Peu importe. Passe une bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit/quand tu liras ça._

_/Blaine._

Blaine ferma l'ordinateur et prit son manteau pour aller chez Tina. L'automne arrivait, les feuilles devenaient déjà jaunes, rouges et oranges. Le vent devenait plus froid et enlevait doucement chaque feuille des branches des arbres. Il devenait aussi plus sombre devenait aussi plus sombre dehors, et pleuvait plus souvent. Blaine aimait habituellement l'automne pour tellement de raisons, les couleurs, l'air frai et la pensée que des flocons de neige allait bientôt tomber du ciel. Mais maintenant, il détestait ça. Il détestait ce putain d'air froid, il détestait les feuilles qui se collaient sous ses chaussures, il détestait la pluie qui abimait ses cheveux. Il soupira et enroula plus fort le manteau autour de lui tandis qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans quelques feuilles au sol. Est-ce qu'il allait un jour se sentir mieux ?

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint la maison de Tina, il prit une profonde respiration, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air heureux. Il toqua à la porte, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Tina elle-même ouvre mais ce ne fut pas elle, c'était Mike.

« Hey, Blainers ! » dit-il avec un sourire bien trop grand sur son visage asiatique. Et est-ce qu'il venait de l'appeler _Blainers _? Il n'utilise jamais ce surnom.

« Hey, Mike. » dit Blaine en se forçant à sourire. Il comprit qu'ils essayaient juste de le faire se sentir mieux mais en fait, que tout le monde agisse trop heureux autour de lui l'énervait juste.

« Entre. » dit-il en allant de côté pour que Blaine puisse entrer.

« Merci. » dit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel et entra. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur, l'odeur de nourriture. Ça sentait délicieusement bon et ça fit faire des bruits à son estomac, heureusement il fut le seul qui l'entendit.

« Wow, ça sent super bon. » commenta Blaine en accrochant son manteau sur un crochet, puis suivit Mike dans la salle à manger.

« J'espère bien, » dit Tina en posant un gros bol de poulet et de riz sur la table. « Nous cuisinons depuis des heures ! »

« Prends un siège. » dit Mike et pour une étrange raison il tira la chaise pour que Blaine s'assoie, il s'assit maladroitement et Mike remit la chaise.

« Merci… » dit Blaine. Il était en fait pris au dépourvu.

« Pas de problèmes. » dit Mike en s'asseyant à côté de Tina.

« Angela ! » cria Tina. « Le diner est prêt ! » De rapides bruits de pas vinrent d'en haut puis Angela arriva dans la pièce.

« Blaine ! » dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

« Hey, Angela. » dit Blaine, il réussit en fait un sourire sincère cette fois. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Okay, à table ! » dit Tina en tendant la grande cuillère à Blaine. Il a pris et commença à remplir son assiette. Une fois que les assiettes de tout le monde furent remplies, ils commencèrent à manger.

« C'est très bon, je suis tellement fier que tu ais réussi à cuisiner ça. » dit Mike avec un sourire content aux lèvres.

« Ouais, tu es un chef. » dit Tina en levant les yeux au ciel. Après ça, Angela commença à parler d'un truc de Leonardo DiCaprio dont tout le monde se fichait. Assez tôt, elle se tut et un silence maladroit remplit la pièce, bon, du moins jusqu'à ce que Mike ouvre la bouche.

« Donc, Blaine. Comment se passe la thérapie ? » demanda-t-il. Blaine s'étouffa presque sur sa nourriture et Tina donna un coup de pied à Mike, le faisant geindre. Angela se tourna vers Blaine.

« Tu vois un thérapeute ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Angela, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de parler de ça sauf si Blaine en a envie. » dit fermement Tina en tabassant mentalement Mike pour avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Ça va. » Blaine haussa les épaules. « Oui, je vois un thérapeute. Ma mère pense que je suis déprimé. Et maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que je le suis. » La dernière phrase était plus dite pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es déprimé ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours confuse.

« J'ai récemment rompu avec la seule personne que j'aime le plus. » Blaine soupira.

« Oh, ça craint. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Angela. C'était une chose à propos d'Angela, elle savait beaucoup sur Blaine puisqu'elle était toujours dans le coin quand lui et Tina trainait chez elles, mais elle n'écoutait jamais vraiment. Donc apparemment elle ne savait pas qu'il était gay, ce qui le surprit un peu. Blaine regarda Tina, il avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'un signe "okay" d'elle. Non pas qu'il pensait que ça l'embêterait de dire à sa sœur de douze ans qu'il était gay, mais on ne peut jamais être trop prudent.

« Angela, Blaine est gay, tu te rappelles ? » dit nonchalamment Tina.

« Oh, oui ! Désolé, j'ai oublié. Comment s'appelle-t-il alors ? » demanda-t-elle encore. Blaine gloussa et Mike fit de même.

« Il s'appelle Kurt. » Blaine soupira.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. » dit-elle tristement. « J'espère que ça va marcher, finalement. »

« Ouais, espérons. » dit Mike.

« Ouais. » dit Blaine en se retournant vers Tina.

« Parlons d'autre chose, comme- » commença-t-elle.

« Comme à quel point c'est pénible quand vous êtes tout heureux et tout gentil avec moi ? Je veux dire vraiment, Mike ? Blainers, tenir ma chaise ? Et Tina cuisiner, sourire autant ? Ça me rend fou ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste agir comme des êtres humains normaux, s'il vous plait. » La remarque petite mais gentille prirent complétement Tina et Mike au dépourvu.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. C'est juste que Tina m'a dit à quel point tu vas mal maintenant- » commença Mike mais il cria une fois que Tina lui ait encore donné un coup de pied.

« Ow ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me donner des coups de pied ?! » Il la regarda.

« Blaine, je sais comment ça se passe pour toi en ce moment et je ne voulais juste pas faire empirer ça. » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Je sais, et je vous aime pour ça mais vous me rendez dingues avec tout ça. Donc s'il te plait, arrêtez, okay ? »

« Okay. » promit Tina.

« Ouais, je veux dire… tirer cette chaise pour toi semblait un peu gay, sans offense. » dit Mike avec un sourire. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Le diner continua, l'atmosphère moins bizarre. Une fois qu'il fut fini, Blaine resta et regarda un film avec eux avant de partir. Quand il eut enfin rejoint sa maison, il rentra et accrocha son manteau sur un crochet avant d'entrer dans le salon. Sa mère n'était pas à la maison, elle travaillait tard comme d'habitude. Puis il se jeta sur le canapé et resta juste là. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir.

Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à être en colère contre Kurt, le détestant pour ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il l'aimait toujours. Il avait été un mort vivant, se noyant dans son cœur brisé. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à regarder les photos. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui et Kurt, il sourit en les voyant. Il y avait tellement de sentiments et de souvenirs, il pouvait se rappeler du moment et de ce qu'il ressentait exactement à ce moment. Soudain il fronça les sourcils, ça le frappa juste, ça le frappa comme… la lumière. Kurt lui manquait, il lui manquait comme un fou. Même s'il était tellement en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il soupira profondément et jeta le portable dans la pièce. Juste quand il le fit, il bipa, il avait reçu un message.

« Typique. » Blaine grogna et se força à se lever pour le prendre. C'était un message d'un numéro qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il l'ouvrit et le lut.

_Comment ça va, pédé ? Tu te sens déjà seul ? Je parie que oui, ça te manque d'avoir sa langue fourrée dans ta bouche et ça te langue d'avoir sa bite dans ton cul. Je peux juste imaginer toute la maison vous entendant baiser, ça me donne tellement envie de vomir. Maintenant, prend ça comme un avertissement, si tu m'emmerdes encore comme tu l'as fait il y a deux semaines à l'école, je vais te tuer, compris ? – Jason _

Blaine regarda le message, Jason n'était pas vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Qui diable envoie des menaces avec leur propre portable, montrant leur numéro et ajoutant leur nom. Ça fit rire Blaine, tout ça était tellement ridicule pour lui. Jason était aussi bête qu'un sac de farine, ça rendait un peu les parties méchantes du message moins douloureuses. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le téléphone.

« Quel idiot. » marmonna Blaine. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, oui, ça lui manquait que Kurt lui "fourre sa langue" dans sa gorge. Ou avec un meilleur mot, l'embrasse. Même s'il ne voulait pas que tout ça lui manque, Kurt lui faisait mal, beaucoup. Et il était hors de question qu'il lui pardonne sans une excuse. Il soupira pour ce qui semblait être la 100ème fois aujourd'hui tandis qu'il s'allongeait encore sur le canapé, fermant les yeux et se sentant dériver lentement vers le sommeil.

A suivre


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un visiteur inattendu

**A/N : Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 20 (!) vous pouvez le croire, l'histoire est preeeesque finie. Nan, pas vraiment… J'ai une autre poignée de chapitres. Je pense que cette histoire va être de peut-être 28 chapitres ? Je ne suis pas encore sûr. En tout cas, ce chapitre est surtout de l'angst donc soyer préparés ! Hah (: Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Un visiteur inattendu

« Blaine, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard ! » cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de voir la thérapeute aujourd'hui et il savait aussi qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il descendit les escaliers et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue.

« Je serais rentré dans une heure. » Il soupira.

« Alors je serais au travail mais je te verrais quand je rentrerais. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais, bye maman. » dit-il en sortant. Il prit la voiture et commença à conduire. Il ne trouvait pas utile de voir cette thérapeute une fois par semaine, c'était une perte de temps. Bon, elle était vraiment gentille et très compréhensive mais tout ça l'ennuyait. Oui, il avait le cœur brisé et oui, ces brutes le bouleversaient vraiment parfois mais le lycée ne durait pas toujours, ça finira finalement. Et voir une thérapeute ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite. Il regarda ses cheveux pleins de gel dans le miroir de la voiture, ça fit flasher un souvenir dans sa tête.

_« Blaine, tu utilises bien trop de gel. » Kurt gloussa et passa une main dans les cheveux de Blaine. _

_« Non ! » insista Blaine en repoussant la main de Kurt. « Tu le gâches. » Il s'éloigna un peu de Kurt tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur son canapé dans le petit appartement._

_« Ça sent les framboises. » commenta Kurt en ramenant sa main vers son nez._

_« Ouais…donc j'utilise du gel aux framboises, et alors ? » _

_« Rien. » __Kurt essaya de retenir un rire. « C'est juste… hum, est-ce que les seuls gels à la framboise ne sont pas que pour les enfants ? » Il ne pût pas le retenir plus longtemps et commença à rire._

_« B-Bon, oui… mais excuse-moi si je trouve l'odeur délicieuse. » Blaine fit la moue. Kurt gloussa et se rapprocha de lui. _

_« Je ne te juge pas, juste un petit peu. » Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassa la joue. _

_« Je te déteste. » blagua Blaine en faisant la moue, levant les yeux vers lui. _

_« Non, c'est faux. » dit Kurt en embrassant juste à côté de ses lèvres. _

_« Très bien, tu as gagné. C'est faux. » admit-il. Kurt sourit et l'embrassa encore._

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement et essaya de se concentrer sur la route. Assez tôt, il rejoint son but donc il gara la voiture et entra comme il le faisait toujours. Une fois qu'il fut dans le bâtiment, il parla à la réceptionniste puis s'assit dans la salle d'attente. C'était toujours déprimant d'être assis ici, il y avait tellement de types de gens différents ici. Il y avait ceux avec des troubles alimentaires, la plupart étaient des adolescents. Il y avait ceux déprimés, où il était apparemment inclus. Et puis il y avait ces gens dont on avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient là, on ne pouvait pas le voir sur leurs visages ou dans leur langage corporel. Blaine se sentait tellement désolé pour eux tous, tout le monde mérite d'être heureux, ces jeunes n'étaient pas une exception. Ça le tuait de savoir que ceux-là, la plupart des adolescents, avaient quelque chose dans leurs vies qui les blessait d'une certaine façon. Mais il était honnêtement fier qu'ils aient été si loin et recherchaient de l'aide, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être dur d'admettre d'en avoir en fait besoin. A chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait, il essayait de sourire, ça faisait habituellement pareil chez eux mais parfois ils le fixaient juste et détournait le regard.

« Blaine Anderson ? » entendit-il dire sa thérapeute. Il leva les yeux et sourit à la femme mince et blonde qui venait de parler.

« Ouais, je suis là. » dit-il en se levant. Puis il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment avant de s'asseoir.

« Donc, Blaine, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va. » Blaine haussa les épaules et sourit un peu, essayant de cacher à quel point il voulait être petit maintenant.

« C'est bien. Est-ce que c'est plus facile de respirer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'effaçant un peu. Blaine savait qu'elle parlait de Kurt.

« Je mentirais si je disais oui. » dit-il sans mentir.

« Okay. Tu sais, je vais être honnête avec toi, Blaine. Tu ne m'as pas tellement dit sur toi ou ta situation dans la vie, je n'ai en fait que les informations que m'a données ta mère. Qui sont que tu es harcelé à l'école et que tu as été dans une relation avec un professeur. » Elle soupira et sourit tristement. Blaine soupira aussi et la regarda, ses lèvres serrées. C'était vrai, parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Mais il savait qu'il le devait s'il voulait arrêter de venir.

« Je suis… euh, harcelé quotidiennement, oui. Comme jeté contre des casiers, frappé au visage, à l'estomac etc… et, euh, on m'insulte aussi. j'ai aussi été menacé plusieurs fois, des gens voulaient apparemment me voir mort. » Il leva les yeux à ça. Il s'y était tellement habitué qu'il ne semblait même y accorder de l'importance, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal. Ça faisait mal, beaucoup.

« Et oui, j'étais dans une relation avec un professeur, mais ce n'était pas comme _ça_, ce n'était pas une quelconque liaison. C'était une relation normale. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira encore.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ces gens sont tellement méchant avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle en notant quelque chose sur un papier. Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu évident ? » dit-il, elle leva les yeux d son papier. Elle semblait n'en avoir aucune idée. « Je suis gay. J'aime les garçons. Ils ne veulent pas vraiment être ami avec des gays, ils veulent qu'ils quittent cette planète. »

« Ouais, je connais ce sentiment. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Ouais, je suis lesbienne et les gens n'ont pas vraiment donné ce qu'on peut appeler du soutien. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais maintenant je vis avec ma femme et nous sommes très heureuses ensemble donc je suppose que ça va finalement mieux. » Blaine était pris au dépourvu. Elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une lesbienne. Elle était très féminine avec ses longs cheveux, ses yeux bleus et ses jolies robes. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si les lesbiennes avec un style spécial qu'elles devaient suivre de toute façon.

« Oh. Alors je suppose que nous sommes coincés sur le même bateau… » Blaine gloussa.

« Ouais, je suppose. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

La séance continua pendant encore vingt minutes avant qu'elle ne soit finie. Puis Blaine partit et rentra directement chez lui, il s'était en fait amusé aujourd'hui. C'était tellement bien d'être honnête avec quelqu'un et d'en fait juste _parler. _Savoir que la personne ne jugera pas ou ne le dira à personne. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il avait en fait un sourire sincère aux lèvres pendant le reste du trajet.

* * *

Une fois que Blaine fut entré dans la maison, il jeta les clefs avec son manteau par terre. Puis il commença à marcher vers le salon, mais il revint immédiatement en arrière et prit les deux objets pour les accrocher puis il s'assit sur le canapé. Parler à sa thérapeute avait été à la fois bien et mauvais, il se sentait beaucoup mieux mais parler de son cœur brisé avec Kurt et juste vraiment _admettre _et _parler _de tout incluant les sentiments, les actions, les réactions, le rétablissement etc… C'était épuisant. Juste quand il s'assit, il entendit la sonnette retentir, il grogna et se leva encore et ouvrit la porte. Et celui qui était dehors était la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait de voir.

« Cooper ! » cria-t-il quand il vit son frère se tenir devant lui.

« Blaine ! » dit Cooper avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » demanda Blaine en l'éteignant fortement.

« J'ai lu ton mail et tu semblais tellement déprimé que j'ai pensé que je devrais venir et te faire sourire. » dit Cooper en lui rendant son câlin avant de reculer. « Et je peux voir que ça marche ! »

« Ouais, je suis tellement heureux de te voir. » dit Blaine en ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de sourire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son frère était devenu grand, et à quel point il était _beau_. Il ressemblait vraiment à une star de cinéma, comme ce Matt Boomer.

« Est-ce que maman est à la maison ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant son manteau.

« Non, elle est au travail. » dit Blaine en fermant la porte derrière Cooper.

« Okay. Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Ça a la même odeur. » marmonna Cooper tandis qu'il avançait dans la maison.

« Et bien, maman est toujours obsédée par ces bougies, je crois que c'est appelé Vanilla Crisp ou quelque chose comme ça. » dit Blaine en le suivant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

« Donc, est-ce que je peux t'amener quelque chose ? Comme du café ou un truc comme ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non merci, ça va. » dit Cooper avant de se tourner vers lui. « Je veux savoir pour toi, comment ça va, Et que se passe-t-il dans ta vie maintenant ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'avoir cette conversation ? » dit Blaine en bougeant inconfortablement.

« Oui, je suis ton frère et j'y _accorde de l'importance_, donc parle. » dit-il fermement. Blaine grogna et soupira profondément.

« _Très bien_. » Blaine soupira encore puis commença à parler. Il dit tout à Cooper, mais il passa quelques détails embarrassants. Plus il allait loin avec l'histoire, plus la bouche de Cooper s'ouvrait et plus Blaine devenait mal à l'aise avec tout. Quand il eut fini, ce fut silencieux, Cooper ne dit pas grand-chose. C'était dur de lire son expression. Blaine avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. A chaque fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à quelqu'un, il avait l'impression de commettre un suicide.

« Woah…c'est une putain d'histoire. » dit finalement Cooper.

« Ou-Ouais, je suppose que ça l'est. » marmonna Blaine.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos des relations et des trucs comme ça… surtout entre les garçons. Mais je peux te dire ça finalement ça ira. C'est promis. » dit-il sans mentir.

« Tu penses vraiment que tout va bien aller ? » demanda Blaine, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Ouais, je le pense. » Cooper hocha la tête. Blaine continua de le regarder puis hocha la tête.

« Okay. » dit-il.

* * *

« Je suis rentrée. » dit la mère de Blaine une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la maison.

« Je suis dans le salon ! » cria Blaine. Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir puis leur mère arriva dans le salon.

« Blaine, est-ce que ça va si nous achetons un plat à commander je suis vraiment fatigué et- Cooper ! » Elle haleta et laissa tomber son sac à main par terre.

« Salut maman ! » dit-il en se levant du canapé et l'enlaça dans un grand câlin.

« Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Il y a quelques heures. J'ai entendu dire que Blaine passe un mauvais moment donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer et le soutenir. » dit Cooper en souriant à Blaine.

« Oh, Blaine t'a déjà parlé de ça ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Ouais, il l'a fait. Et je veux juste être clair, je comprends complètement pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait- »

« Cooper, s'il te plait. Non. » dit Blaine depuis le canapé.

« D'accord, désolé. » dit Cooper en revenant vers le canapé. « Un plat à emporter est bien, en passant, je paierais. » Il sourit.

« Très bien, je vais en commander. » dit-elle en sortant pour prendre le téléphone.

Quand ils eurent fini de diner, ils regardèrent la télé ensemble, un moment plus tard mentionna qu'il était fatigué et monta les escaliers. Il n'était pas fatigué, il savait juste que Cooper et sa mère avaient besoin de parler de certaines choses, mais il ne voulait pas manquer quoi que ce soit donc il resta au milieu des escaliers pour écouter sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

« Maman, je ne veux pas te dire comment éduquer ton fils, mais ne penses-tu pas que tu agis un peu de manière excessive ? » dit Cooper. Leur mère soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Non, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit la cas. Je ne savais pas qu'il était harcelé à l'école, encore moins qu'il sortait avec un professeur. Cependant, c'est mal et ça doit s'arrêter. » dit-elle fermement.

« Mais maman, réfléchis-y, combien de personnes ouvertement gays i Lima ? Et il est tombé amoureux, est-ce un crime ? » tenta Cooper.

« Si le gars est son professeur, alors oui, c'est un crime ! » cria-t-elle presque.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Cooper soupira. Elle soupira profondément aussi et sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« J'étais embarrassé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je veux dire. Je me sentais tellement impuissante et une mauvaise mère pour ne pas avoir su que tout ça se passait. Pas juste sa relation mais le harcèlement – donc quand j'ai découvert pour ça, je voulais me prouver plus qu'aux autres que j'avais plus de pouvoir et de contrôle sur ça que je n'en ai vraiment. » admit-elle. Blaine pût presque la voir regarder ses mains, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était embarrassée. Il avait compris ça d'elle.

Blaine en avait entendu assez, il se leva des marches et alla dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur son lit, sortant son portable de sa poche. Il chercha dans ses contacts et s'arrêta à "Kurt". Il dû regarder pendant au moins cinq minutes sans rien faire, finalement il tapa un message :

_Je ne comprends juste pas, je ne comprends rien de tout ça. Tout ce que je demande est une explication. Comment suis-je supposé pardonner ou avancer quand je ne comprends toujours pas ? _

Il regarda le bouton envoyer pendant quelques minutes, son pouce passant par-dessus deux fois, il plissa les yeux en faisant ça. Finalement il ferma les yeux tandis que quelques souvenirs lui revenaient :

_« Tu ne dois pas être nerveux, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »_

_« Nous devrions prendre un café ensemble ? »_

_« Blaine, que s'est-il passé ? S'il te plait… parle-moi. » _

_« Courage, Blaine. Refuse d'être la victime. »_

_« Je suis ton professeur, Blaine. Et tu es mon élève. C'est illégal pour nous d'avoir une relation en dehors de l'école, même pour être amis. » _

_« Blaine, je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'en aller parce que je pensais que tu ne serais pas capable de retenir tes sentiments. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de retenir les miens. » _

_« J'aimerai être ton petit-ami, Blaine. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. » _

La voix de Kurt fit écho dans sa tête, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

_« Tu sais quoi, je comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous comprendre ta mère ou moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est parce que tu es un enfant Blaine. Un enfant immature. » _

_« Oui, Blaine. Je pense en fait chaque mot. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait penser quelque chose d'autre mais… tu ne veux plus rien dire pour moi. Nous sommes finis, rentre juste chez toi. » _

Blaine sentit le besoin de crier, donc il le fit, il cria dans son oreiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ? Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait un jour se sentir mieux. C'était trop, trop de douleur et trop de confusion. Il avait besoin de réponse, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il s'assit encore et effaça le message qu'il venait d'écrire puis jeta son portable dans la pièce, il heurta le mur et Blaine fut surpris qu'il ne se brise pas en milliers de morceaux. Il avait besoin de pleurer, il avait vraiment besoin de pleurer. Il avait retenu les larmes pendant tellement longtemps, elles coulaient presque dans la voiture aujourd'hui, mais juste un petit peu. Ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de pleurer vraiment. Donc il se laissa faire ça, il se laissa pleurer. Il laissa les larmes couler sur son visage, il se laissa renifler et s'étouffer sur ses sanglots. Et c'était tellement bien de pleurer enfin encore, ça le fit se sentir plus humain que le mort vivant qu'il avait été pendant les deux dernières semaines. Il s'allongea sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa pleurer jusqu'à qu'il soit tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit.

A suivre.


	21. Chapter 21: Je ne m'y habituerais jamais

**A/N : Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court mais c'en est un plutôt grand pour Blaine, donc restez avec moi, okay ( : Enjoy ! Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

* * *

Chapitre 21 : S'il te plait dis-moi que je ne m'y habituerais jamais

Un mois s'était passé plutôt vite, réalisa Blaine une fois qu'il se réveilla le lundi matin deux semaines plus tard. Son renvoie temporaire était fini et il allait retourner à l'école aujourd'hui, mais Kurt ne sera pas là. Il se leva de son lit et s'habilla rapidement.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sauta le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Il prit la voiture et conduisit vers l'école, il était en fait nerveux. Il se demandait à quelle vitesse s'étaient rependues les rumeurs dans l'école et comment tout le monde réagirait une fois qu'il reviendrait. Il repoussa le sentiment et pensa à ce qu'un certain jeune homme lui avait un jour dit.

« Courage, Blaine. » s'entendit-il dire. Il prit quelques profondes respirations et ça le fit en fait se sentir plus calme. Il était déjà harcelé quotidiennement, quelle était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ?

Blaine gara sa voiture et entra dans l'école et la façon dont il fut accueilli fut encore pire qu'un soda en plein visage ou un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les gens se turent une fois qu'ils le virent et ils _regardaient _juste, regardaient comme s'il était une sorte de monstre avec huit bras ou quelques chose comme ça. Ça le mit incroyablement mal à l'aise, il agrippa plus fort son sac et continua à marcher la tête haute. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les gens montrant du doigt et murmurant. Soudain quelqu'un l'appela.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec le prof ?! » demanda la voix. Blaine secoua juste la tête d'incrédulité et continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son casier.

« Je parie que oui, le pédé ne pouvait pas garder sa bite en dehors du cul de quelqu'un pendant plus de dix minutes donc il a dû prendre le prof ! » dit quelqu'un d'autre. Blaine prit juste rapidement ses livres dans son casier et alla rapidement vers son premier cours. Il fut heureux de trouver Tina au fond de la classe, assise seule, Mike devait être absent aujourd'hui. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, se cachant du reste du monde.

« Blainers, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en passant sa main sur son dos.

« Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? » demanda-t-il, des larmes brulant ses yeux. « Tout le monde pense que j'ai couché avec le prof ! »

« Ça va aller, ça pourrait être une tendance pour le reste de la semaine mais la semaine prochaine ça sera un vieux truc. » dit-elle. Blaine essuya rapidement ses larmes et s'assit correctement.

« Je- je l'espère. » bégailla-t-il.

« Je le sais. » dit-elle en l'étreignant fortement. Blaine rendit son étreinte, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de ce câlin.

« Je t'aime, Tina. » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. » répondit-elle et il pût la sentir sourire.

Le cours continua de même que les murmures et les sifflets. Blaine fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais après avoir été appelé une _salope _et un _pédé dégoutant _encore et encore, ce fut trop pour lui. Il était en train de déjeuner et la cafétéria entière le regardait, le _jugeant _pour des choses dont ils ne savaient rien. Finalement, il quitta la table et courut vers les toilettes, complètement submergé et brisé. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines et laissa ces larmes brulantes couler le long de ses joues, il se permit de pleurer, quand personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

« Blaine ? » entendit-il dire une voix familière, la voix familière appartenait à Mike.

« Ou- Ouais. » Blaine renifla et essuya ses larmes.

« Est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda Mike en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Non… » mentit Blaine en déverrouillant la porte, il sortit et se lava les mains dans le lavabo.

« Si tu l'as fait, tes yeux sont rouges, je peux le voir. » Mike soupira. Blaine ne répondit pas, il regarda juste son reflet dans le miroir ce qu'il vit n'était pas _Blaine _le joyeux garçon souriant. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Le garçon qu'il regardait avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient rouges avec des cercles sombres dessous. Il s'était beaucoup aminci puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé plus de peut-être une fois par jour durant le dernier mois. Bien sûr, le garçon était toujours bien habillé et ses cheveux avaient du gel, mais toutes les autres choses manquaient. Blaine secoua la tête et détourna le regard, il n'osait pas se voir.

« Je sais à quel point ça doit faire mal, Blaine… et tu as tous les droits de pleurer, tu ne dois pas être honteux. »

« C'est faux. » dit Blaine en reniflant. « Je suis juste fatigué. Je suis fatigué de me sentir comme ça, fatigué de ne jamais dormir assez, fatigué de pleurer tout le temps, fatigué d'être harcelé, fatigué de penser à _lui _tout le temps… »

« J'ai compris. Mais tu as besoin de laisser aller, Blainers. » dit Mike en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Je ne peux pas, Mike ! » coupa Blaine en se retournant pour lui faire complètement face. « Je ne peux pas arrêter de me demander pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, s'il m'a un jour aimé, où il est maintenant, s'il a le cœur brisé, si tout ça était un jeu ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai en tête maintenant, tourbillonnant horriblement, me rendant étourdi. Chaque jour. J'ai vu une thérapeute pendant un mois, même pas ça aide ! »

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais aller chercher. » dit Mike après quelques minutes de silences dues à l'explosion de Blaine.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Blaine en soupirant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir, lui parler, lui demander tout ça… Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui se passait entre vous deux, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Tina, on dirait vraiment qu'il était réellement amoureux de toi. Je pense qu'il te donnerait des réponses Blaine, il ne pourrait pas juste encore te fermer la porte au nez. »

« Mais et s'il le fait ? Je ne peux pas prendre ça, je vais mourir. Je vais émotionnellement mourir. » dit Blaine en sentant son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, mon pote. Si c'était pour moi et Tina et qu'elle me faisait ça, je demanderai des réponses, peu importe à quel point ce serait dur. » dit Mike avant de s'en aller. Blaine resta silencieux, pensant à ce que Mike venait de dire. Peut-être qu'il avait un point ? Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de réponses avant de pouvoir avancer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit encore, Blaine ne savait pas à qui il devait s'attendre mais de toutes les personnes de l'école, Jason entra dans la salle de bain vide. Blaine le regarda, ses yeux reflétant l'horreur. Jason sourit juste, ce sourire méchant et horrible montrant ses dents. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et avança vers Blaine.

« Bien, bien, bien… » commença-t-il. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas Blaine Anderson, on ne peut pas trouver un Kurt Hummel dans les stalles hein ? Je parie que vous ne pouviez pas rester cinq minutes sans baiser ensemble donc il devait se glisser ici et t'attendre entre les cours. » Blaine ne répondit pas, il fit juste de son mieux pour éviter de crier. Il sentit ses mains devenir des poings tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Finalement il secoua la tête.

« Oh, bon. Peut-être qu'il est déjà parti. » Jason haussa les épaules.

« Jason, pour la dernière putain de fois, je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! » dit Blaine en serrant les dents.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Jason. Il n'était pas sérieux, il se foutait de lui.

« Crois ce que tu veux, alors. » dit Blaine en se tournant pour partir, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Une main se pressant contre sa poitrine l'arrêta, Jason plissa les yeux et en un mouvement il avait épinglé Blaine contre le mur devant lui. Ces yeux froids comme la glace regardaient ceux de Blaine, cet horrible sentiment de l'oxygène quittant ses poumons, la peur et son cœur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. C'était dans des moments comme ça, des moments où il savait qu'il allait se faire taper dessus, qu'il pensait :

_Blaine Anderson, tu as été un boxeur presque toute ta vie__, fais quelque chose !_

_Tu peux le faire, tu sais que tu peux, ne sois pas un tel lâche ! _

_Tu es plus fort que ça, plus fort que lui. _

_Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal, vire-le de devant toi ! _

Puis Blaine amena ses mains au niveau du bras de Jason qui était actuellement pressé contre son cou, l'étranglant. Blaine fit une bonne prise sur son bras et en un geste rapide, _il _tourna le bras de Jason et le tordit vers l'arrière, forçant Jason à relâcher la prise et de se tourner, donc son dos lui fasse face. Puis Blaine retourna Jason et le poussa contre le mur à la place et soudain ce fut son propre bras qui fut poussé contre son cou. Il était en contrôle.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?! » bredouilla Jason, se débattant mais échouant. Blaine sourit, pendant une fraction de seconde il put comprendre pourquoi les brutes aimaient les moments comme ça. Voir la peur dans les yeux de la personne, sentir son cœur battre trop vite, voir la panique bouillir en _eux _pour changer. C'était un sentiment de pouvoir tellement écrasant. Mains puisque Blaine avait un cœur, ce sentiment ne dura pas très longtemps, mais il ne lâcha pas.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point j'en ai assez de tes moqueries, tes constantes insultes et le harcèlement ? Comment tu ruines constamment ma vie, t'assurant de me rappeler chaque jour à quel point je suis sans intérêt, pédé et dégoutant ! » Blaine haussait la voix, s'il se voyait maintenant il aurait probablement peur lui aussi, mais l'expression de Jason était sans prix. Il secouait juste la tête et sa respiration devint plus rapide, est-ce qu'il allait pleurer ? En tout cas, Blaine s'en fichait.

« J-Juste frappe-moi. » dit Jason. « Je sais que tu le veux depuis la 6ème, maintenant frappe-moi, tu as ta chance. »

« Je ne vais pas te frapper, Jason. » dit Blaine, sa voix légèrement plus douce. Il le regarda avec incrédulité, Blaine n'était pas une personne violente.

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda Jason. « Je t'ai traité comme de la merde pendant toute ta vie. J'ai répandu des rumeurs mauvaises, t'ai jeté dans des bennes à ordures, t'ai tabassé, t'ai arrangé un faux rendez-vous, ai convaincu l'école entière que tu es né avec un vagin. » Blaine secoua juste la tête.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais jamais les faire se sentir comme ça ou les blesser de cette façon, même pas toi. » Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tout ce que tu m'as fait, ça fait mal, encore aujourd'hui. Ça a ruiné entièrement mon expérience du lycée. »

« Je le sais, donc frappe-moi ! » supplia pratiquement Jason.

« Non. » dit Blaine en le lâchant. Jason tomba par terre juste sur les fesses. « Je ne suis pas une brute. » finit-il en sortant des toilettes.

Une fois qu'il eut de nouveau les regards sur lui, il ne put plus les prendre. Il courut à son casier pour prendre son sac et son manteau, puis il claqua la porte et se précipita vers sa voiture. Il put entendre Tine l'appeler mais il l'ignora et conduisit juste chez lui. Il en avait _fini_.

A suivre.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Des réponses

**A/N : Alors, ce chapitre va être beaucoup plus heureux que mes précédents donc je suppose que vous allez l'aimer ^^ s'il vous plait faite-le moi savoir ! Je ne vais pas rendre cette note trop longue, appréciez juste et merci pour toutes vos fantastiques reviews ! Elles sont très importantes pour moi ! *MWAH* **

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Des réponses

Blaine resta chez lui le jour suivant, pas à cause du harcèlement – okay, bien, en partie à cause du harcèlement – mais parce qu'il était en mission. Il allait aller chez Kurt et poser des questions, et il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses. Quand il sût certainement que sa mère était partie au travail, il prit la voiture et conduisit directement vers l'appartement de Kurt. C'était bizarre de revoir cet endroit, il y avait tellement de souvenirs. Il prit deux profondes respirations pour contrôler ses émotions avant de sortir de la voiture et d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le quatrième étage, son cœur battait comme un fou, Blaine se demandait si un cœur avait jamais réussi à sortir de sa propre cage thoracique. Il toqua à la porte et retint son souffle en attendant. Pas de réponses. Il toqua encore. Une fois de plus, pas de réponses.

« Salut ? Kurt ? C'est moi ! Ouvre la porte. Je veux juste parler. » cria Blaine. Pas de réponses. Blaine devint de plus en plus frustré tandis que les minutes passaient, il n'avait pas traversé autant de nuits sans sommeil pour seulement rentrer chez lui avec rien. Il commença à frapper violemment contre la porte à la place et de crier. Juste quelques secondes plus tard, la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit et un vieil homme sortit.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez baisser le son ?! » cria-t-il, clairement irrité.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas… j'ai besoin de lui parler. » dit Blaine en commençant à donner des coups de pieds à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était donc en train de faire ?

« Il a déménagé, arrêtez ça ! » dit le vieil homme avant de prendre son bras pour l'éloigner de la porte.

« Qu- Quoi ? » bégailla Blaine en le regardant, ses yeux grand ouverts.

« Il a déménagé la semaine dernière, quand je lui ai parlé il a dit qu'il avait eu un nouveau job dans une autre ville et avait besoin de se rapprocher. » dit l'homme en resserrant son peignoir autour de lui.

« Quoi ?! Es- Est-ce que vous savez quelle ville ? » demanda Blaine, il sentait que tout glissait juste de ses mains juste quand il avait mis la main dessus.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Il ne semblait pas heureux donc je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. Le pauvre homme avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. »

« Putain ! » dit Blaine en donnant un dernier coup de pied à la porte, il ne pouvait plus retenir larmes. Kurt avait déménagé, dans une autre ville. C'était fini. C'était là, il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

« Du calme, est-ce que vous étiez amis ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda l'homme.

« Ou- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. » sanglota Blaine.

« Et bien, c'est nul que vous ne puissiez pas le trouver mais… s'il ne vous a pas dit il ne voulait probablement pas que vous le suiviez. »

« Vous ne savez rien ! » gronda Blaine. « Nous nous sommes disputés, c'est tout. Une dispute stupide ! Et maintenant je ne pourrais plus lui parler, plus jamais ! » Blaine commença à redescendre les escaliers et cria "putain" vraiment fort. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait été impoli envers l'homme donc il remonta rapidement les escaliers en courant.

« Je suis désolé, merci de m'avoir dit ça. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur. » dit Blaine avant de redescendre les escaliers en courant, allant à sa voiture et sautant à l'intérieur. Il pleurait bien trop pour pouvoir conduire, il ne pouvait pas voir. Il posa sa tête contre le volant et regarda ses larmes faire une grand tache humide sur sa jambe droite mais il s'en fichait. A quoi devait-il accorder de l'importance de toute façon ? Il n'allait jamais avoir des réponses maintenant, jamais.

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose, sa tête se leva d'un coup. Il essuya ses larmes, comment pouvait-il être tellement stupide ? Il avait toujours le numéro de téléphone de Kurt ! Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sans réfléchir il composa le numéro de Kurt. Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de faire avant d'entendre une voix triste, et pourtant très aigue répondre.

« B- Blaine ? » bégailla la voix. Blaine devint sans voix. Il ne put pas sortir un seul mot. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu cette voix et maintenant quand c'était le cas il perdait ses moyens. Tous les sentiments le frappèrent en même temps. Il voulait crier, il voulait rire, il voulait pleurer. Il voulait dire à Kurt à quel point il le détestait en même temps qu'il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait toujours. Il ne dit aucune de ces choses.

« Kurt… » sortit-il à bout de souffle.

« Ou- Ouais. » dit Kurt, il semblait choqué.

« Où- Où es-tu ? » Blaine renifla, merde, il recommençait à pleurer. « Je… je t'ai cherché, je suis allé à ton appartement mais un homme a d-dit que tu avais déménagé, je- je voulais te parler… » marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt, presque durement.

« Parce que je ne p- peux plus… Kurt, j'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plait ? » Blaine détestait à quel point il semblait désespéré, mais il avait tellement besoin de ça.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée, Blaine. » marmonna Kurt de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai _besoin _de ça, Kurt. J'ai _besoin _de te parler. »

« Très bien… je t'enverrais un message avec l'adresse. » dit Kurt avant d raccrocher. Blaine tremblait, son portable était sur le point de sauter de ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de parler à Kurt… Kurt.

_Bip _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son portable vibrant. C'était un message de Kurt, c'était une adresse. Blaine la regarda pendant un moment avant de recommencer à conduire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie, il séchait les cours, mentait à sa mère et conduisait vers la seule personne qui était probablement la dernière personne à qui il devrait rendre visite maintenant. Il tremblait, son corps entier tremblait. Comme ces petits chiens que les filles portaient dans leurs sacs à mains.

* * *

A peu près trois heures plus tard, Blaine était enfin en Indiana. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble, plutôt similaire à celui où Kurt vivait avant, juste celui-là semblait moins… amical. Il ressemblait à l'un de ceux où les gangs se rencontraient pour commettre des crimes et des trucs comme ça. Ça lui foutait les jetons. Mais il sortit de la voiture et courut sur le parking vers la porte et monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout en haut.

_Les immeubles ne sont pas censés avoir des ascenseurs ?! _

Il chercha le bon numéro, c'était la porte à sa droite. Il se tenait devant la porte, voilà. Kurt était derrière cette porte, étant sans défaut comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, c'était différent… Blaine était toujours en colère contre lui, il était blessé et il avait besoin de réponses. Il ne venait pas pour ce remettre avec Kurt, il avait besoin de clarifier ça… plus pour lui-même que pour Kurt. Il savait quel genre d'effet Kurt a sur lui, une fois qu'il regarde dans ces yeux, il est perdu. Toute la santé mentale qu'il a est disparue et tout ce sur quoi il peut se concentrer était Kurt. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, pas après que Kurt l'ai blessé.

Il se prit à toquer à la porte, il le regretta immédiatement. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il allait dire, il n'était pas prêt, il-

« Salut… » dit cette merveilleuse voix aigüe familière. Blaine sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses paumes commencèrent à transpirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si Kurt lui était étranger. Blaine leva les yeux de ses chaussures pour faire face à Kurt pour la première fois depuis des mois et _oh mon dieu. _Il était magnifique. Un peu en désordre, mais toujours aussi magnifique. Il portait un jean moulant noir, du genre qui rendait folles les hormones de Blaine, un sweat couleur crème et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés comme d'habitude. Ses yeux bleus semblaient fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez dormis depuis des semaines, son sourire était plutôt forcé et le langage de son corps semblait vraiment raide.

« S- Salut… » réussit à dire Blaine. Il déglutit fortement et mit son meilleur visage impassible.

« Entre. » dit Kurt en faisant un pas sur le côté. Blaine lui fit un petit hochement de tête et entra à l'intérieur. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre avant que Blaine n'enlève son manteau et s'asseye sur le canapé dans le salon. Cet appartement était encore plus petit et moins Kurt que le précédent. Blaine croisa maladroitement les jambes et soupira fortement.

« Est-ce que tu… euh, veux quelque chose à boire ou manger ? » demanda Kurt. Blaine secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va. » marmonna-t-il. Kurt s'assit ensuite à côté de lui sur le canapé mais garda de la distance entre eux.

« Donc… tu voulais me parler ? » dit Kurt, cherchant les yeux de Blaine. Blaine évita ces yeux bleus et essaya de se concentrer sur un point dans la pièce, il décida de se concentrer sur une petite boite dans le coin.

« Oui. » Blaine soupira. « Juste je- je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu as été tellement méchant avec moi. J'étais tellement énervé pendant si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas demandé mais c'est mieux maintenant, donc je suis prêt à entendre la vérité. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment toutes les choses que tu m'as dit quand nous avons rompu ? »

Silence. Le genre de silence le plus lourd. Kurt mâchonna l'intérieur de sa joue et n'arrêta pas avant de sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« Non. » dit-il finalement dans un murmure. « J'ai menti. » Blaine tourna la tête pour faire face à Kurt, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Attend, donc tu m'as menti ? Tu as rompu avec moi comme ça et dit toutes ces choses méchantes mais tout ce temps tu ne les pensais pas ? Je suis resté chez moi misérable et confus pendant tellement longtemps et tout ce temps tu- tu as menti putain ! » Blaine haussa la voix. Ça ne commençait pas très bien.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen dont je savais avec certitude que tu allais me quitter. Et ça- ça a marché. » dit doucement Kurt.

« Ouais, bien sûr que ça a marché. Tu devais être tellement content de toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je me sens horrible, je n'ai pas du tout dormi ce dernier mois et j'ai été misérable ! Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était toi, comment tu allais et à quel point tu étais blessé. J'espérais juste que – ce temps guérirais. »

« Ce temps guérirais ?! » répéta Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que- est-ce que tu as vraiment pensé que le temps pourrait guérir quelque chose comme ça ?! »

« Oui… je l'ai pensé. C'était stupide et Blaine, je suis tellement désolé. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont ta mère te regardait, _me _regardait. Tout ça m'a juste frappé, à quel point c'était mal et à quel point ce que nous faisions était vraiment dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça continuer, je l'ai promis à ta mère. » Blaine se tût après ça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout tourbillonnait. Kurt était _désolé_, il ne _pensait _pas tout ça, il avait fait ça parce qu'il l'avait _promis _et parce que ce qu'ils faisaient était _mal. _

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait Kurt, vraiment. Mais je ne comprends juste pas comment tu as pût penser que ça valait la peine de me faire du mal comme ça. »

« Ça ne valait pas la peine. Mais en même temps c'était la seule solution, et je préfèrerais te voir avec un cœur brisé que viré de l'école et sans éducation à cause de moi. » Kurt soupira et chercha la main de Blaine, mais Blaine l'écarta.

« Non. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Je suis réellement désolé, Blaine. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je t'aime… je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je ne pensais aucune de ces choses, j'ai tout inventé. Je- je suis désolé. » dit encore Kurt.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » demanda Blaine, choqué avant de croiser les yeux de Kurt.

« Ouais. » dit Kurt en baissant les yeux vers ses mains, honteux.

« Mais ça ne change pas ce que tu as fait. Comment est-ce que je sais si tu ne referas pas ça ? » demanda Blaine, toujours incertain de quoi faire.

« Je ne pourrais pas le refaire, j'ai presque mourut la première fois, Blaine. Emotionnellement, j'ai mourut putain. Je me détestais, je me déteste toujours. Je me déteste pour tous les problèmes que j'ai causé et tout ce qui est arrivé. Mais la seule chose que je ne regrette pas est toi, tu as du sens, Blaine… dans tout ce désordre je peux toujours te regarder et tout arrête juste de tourner. » admit-il. Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux. Est-ce que Kurt disait la vérité ? Il était… il n'avait aucun doute sur ça. Blaine aimait toujours Kurt et il ne se sentait plus aussi en colère maintenant quand il savait tout derrière ça. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. » déclara Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaine, complètement pris au dépourvu. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une réconciliation ?

« Parce que ta mère me déteste et tu devrais aussi. » dit Kurt.

« Kurt… je m'en _fous _de ce que ma mère dit. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je t'ai dit ça avant, la seule chose qui m'importe ici est toi. Mais tu as raison. Je devrais te détester pour ce que tu as fait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que je suis partiellement à blâmer aussi, j'étais celui qui t'a poussé dans cette relation au début. Et oui, tu m'as fait mal mais… nous faisons tous des erreurs et maintenant quand je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, tout ça est sensé. Et je te pardonne. » dit Blaine sans mentir. Kurt rencontra encore son regard, ses propres yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas bien… Tu mérites mieux. » Kurt s'étouffa, retenant ses larmes.

« Non, c'est faux. Il n'y a personne de mieux que toi pour moi. Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas… est-ce que nous ne pouvons juste pas retomber amoureux ? Tu me manques et j'ai besoin de toi. » Blaine soupira.

« Ce n'est pas si facile… même si nous nous mettons ensemble maintenant, nous aurons toujours besoin de travailler sur nous, nous ne pouvons juste pas commencer où nous avons fini. Nous devons recommencer du début. »

« Alors faisons ça, tout ce que tu es à l'aise de faire. Je suis heureux du moment que je puisse être avec toi. » dit Blaine en prenant finalement la main de Kurt dans la sienne, et oh, combien ce sentiment lui avait manqué.

« Non. » dit Kurt en souriant tristement. « Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi mais… ce n'est pas bien. Et j'ai besoin de commencer à faire ce qui est bien. »

« Mais… si tu m'aime, pourquoi n'est-ce pas bien ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. C'est aussi bien que possible. Ne réfléchis pas trop Kurt. Fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire. »

« Ouais, et où est-ce que ça nous a mené la dernière fois ? » dit catégoriquement Kurt.

« Mais maintenant tu n'es plus mon prof. » dit Blaine en serrant sa main. « Tu es juste un gars que j'apprécie vraiment et qui, je sais, m'apprécie vraiment aussi. »

« Blaine… » Kurt soupira.

« Kurt… » répéta Blaine, sa voix le taquinant.

« Tu vas me rendre fou. » dit Kurt, essayant de cacher un sourire.

« Je prends mes chances. » dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Donc tu… tu veux vraiment ça ? » demanda Kurt en regardant leurs mains entrelacées.

« Oui, quand je m'assoie avec toi comme ça… tout est bien dans le monde. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Kurt soupira.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit Blaine en fermant enfin la distance entre eux. Il posa ses lèvres contre Kurt qui l'embrassa immédiatement, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre, leurs langues se touchant et de petits gémissements s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Leurs cœurs brisés cicatrisèrent enfin et tout était de nouveau bien. Peu importe combien ils avaient essayé de le nier, malgré leurs différences, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Aussi simple que ça, ils s'aimaient. Et honnêtement, si on regardait ça comme ça, aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir ça comme un mal ou un crime ou peu importe ce que tout le monde pourrait voir.

A suivre.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Où étais-tu ?

**A/N : Voici donc le chapitre 23 ! Ça va surtout être du fluff Klaine ^^ J'adore ça. Mais le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi fluffy… heheh *clin d'œil clin d'œil* En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez et vous assurerez de reviewer, je les lis toutes ! **

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Où étais-tu ?

Blaine resta bien sûr chez Kurt pendant un peu plus longtemps. Il était couché dans les bras solides de Kurt pendant que Kurt posait son menton sur la tête de Blaine, lui faisant des baisers tendres de temps en temps. C'était quelque chose qui leur avait tous les deux manqué : avoir un corps chaud près d'eux. Et pas juste _n'importe quel _corps, le corps de l'autre.

« Kurt, juste je… j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose. » dit Blaine en se levant de sa position confortable, se retournant et regardant l'homme dont il était amoureux.

« Okay, dis-moi. » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que… je ne peux pas aller plus vite. Même si je t'aime toujours et te fais confiance, je suis toujours un peu blessé. Et même si c'est vraiment gentil et c'est très facile de se laisser entrainer par tout, je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux aller lentement. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses que tu peux comprendre ça ? » demanda Blaine en se mordant les lèvres.

Kurt le regarda avec rien d'autre que de l'amour et de compréhension dans ses yeux, aussi un peu de culpabilité… en fait, beaucoup de culpabilité.

« Bien sûr, Blaine. Nous pouvons prendre les choses aussi lentement que tu le veux… » il sourit tristement. « Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir tellement blessé. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu commences à te sentir encore coupable, ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. » dit Blaine en caressa le visage de Kurt. « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu comprends que nous avons besoin de temps pour y arriver. »

« Blaine. » dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel mais incapable de retenir son sourire. « Je t'aime, okay ? Je veux ça. Je te veux, entièrement. » dit-il sans mentir.

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina et il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

« Oh mon dieu, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… » Blaine soupira contre sa bouche et l'embrassa encore. Kurt gloussa contre sa bouche avant de reculer.

« Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu veuilles ça, Blaine. Parce que ça voudrait dire que tu vas devoir encore me cacher et beaucoup mentir à ta mère. Ce que je déteste, je ne veux pas que tu mentes à tout le monde mais… c'est le seul choix si tu le veux, si tu _me _veux. »

« Okay, tout d'abord : nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher. Tu vis dans une ville à trois heures de Lima, je pense que nous sommes en sécurité pour tout faire ici. Ce qui veut dire nous tenir la main, avoir des rendez-vous et des trucs sans avoir peur de nous faire prendre. » commença Blaine avec un sourire. « Et deuxièmement : oui, je déteste mentir à ma mère. Mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra, finalement. Elle a juste besoin de temps, peut-être un moi ou deux. Quand elle aura surmonté tout ça, alors je lui dirais que je te revoie et peut-être qu'elle n'aimera pas ça mais ça ne sera pas à moitié aussi mauvais que ça l'était, heu, la dernière fois. » finit Blaine.

« Seulement si tu es sûr. » marmonna Kurt.

« Absolument sûr. » Blaine sourit.

« Okay. » dit Kurt avec un sourire. « Je te crois. »

* * *

Blaine regarda sa montre tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, l'école venait de se terminer. Il soupira profondément et gara la voiture devant le lycée pour retrouver Tina, il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé dernièrement. Il attendit sur le parking que tout le monde s'en aille. Juste cinq minutes plus tard, le premier couple d'élèves partit de l'école, finalement Tina aussi. une fois qu'elle vit la voiture de Blaine, elle fit un signe de la main et se précipita vers lui, Blaine sortit de la voiture pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en reculant. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Avec Kurt… » dit Blaine en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. Il ne dût même pas la regarder pour savoir que sa bouche était grande ouverte.

« Avec Kurt ?! » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais… je suis allé à son appartement. » dit-il en croisant enfin son regard.

« Blainers, va dans ta voiture et explique moi tout. » dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant dans le siège passager. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et entra aussi dans la voiture. Quand les deux portes furent fermées, il commença à parler.

« J'ai parlé à Mike hier, il l'a surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. J'étais un peu submergé par tout. J'ai pris beaucoup de merde dernièrement. En tout cas, il m'a dit que je pourrais avoir besoin de réponses avant de pouvoir avancer, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait raison. Je veux dire, j'ai ces questions qui tournaient dans ma tête donc j'ai décidé de sécher les cours et de conduire à son appartement pour avoir quelques réponses. »

« Et alors… ? »

« Et alors j'ai découvert qu'il avait déménagé. Donc je l'ai appelé et après beaucoup de persuasion, il m'a donné sa nouvelle adresse, donc j'y suis allé. Il a déménagé en Indiana, donc après un voyage de trois heures, je suis enfin arrivé et j'ai commencé à lui parler. »

« Est-ce que vous n'étiez pas… mal à l'aise ? »

« Ouais, au début ça l'était… mais j'étais juste un peu énervé. Mais finalement j'ai eu mes réponses et après beaucoup de discussion, et je veux dire _beaucoup_, nous avons réalisé que nous nous aimions toujours. Donc nous avons voulu nous donner un autre essai, mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour y aller lentement. » finit Blaine.

« Wow… Et Mike est celui qui t'a mené à faire tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Il a ses moments. Et je lui dois un immense merci. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Woah, juste je… je suis heureuse pour toi, Blainers. C'est tellement bien de te revoir sourire. »

« C'est bien de sourire de nouveau, Tina. » dit-il en continuant de sourire. « J'ai détesté être misérable. »

« Ouais, j'ai détesté te voir comme ça. »

« Et bien, mais c'est fini maintenant. » dit-il en posant une main sur les siennes. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été tellement chiant envers tout le monde. »

« Tu avais le droit de l'être, je suppose. » elle haussa les épaules et sourit. « Je t'aime toujours, tu sais. »

« Ouais, dieu merci. » marmonna-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue. Elle gloussa.

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant, ma mère attend. Nous allons manger chinois, ne demande pas. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture. « On se voit demain ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte après que Blaine ait hoché la tête. Après que Blaine soit rentré chez lui, il avait un peu l'impression qu'il marchait sur un nuage et il allait se retenir à ça aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda sa mère plus tard dans la journée. Blaine leva les yeux de son assiette et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je sais pour un fait que tu as séché les cours. M. Figgins a appelé, il était inquiet et se demandait si tu allais bien puisque tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui. » dit-elle, sa voix calme.

« Je… euh… » marmonna Blaine. « Je ne me sentais pas bien donc je suis resté à la maison. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais oublié mon portable donc je suis revenue à la maison à l'heure du déjeuner pour le prendre et alors toi et ta voiture n'étaient pas là. »

« J'étais allé au magasin pour acheter quelques analgésiques. » Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Nous en avons déjà plein, dans la cuisine. Arrête de me mentir, Blaine. Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. » Elle soupira et se frotta les tempes.

Blaine la regarda, elle semblait fatiguée. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, elle travaillait bien trop dur et elle avait trop de problèmes. Et Blaine ne les améliorai pas en lui mentant, mais il le devait, parce que la vérité pourrait la blesser encore plus maintenant.

« Très bien. Je voyais ma thérapeute. J'avais besoin de lui parler de certaines choses et… j'ai séché les cours pour faire ça. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était mal mais c'était important. » mentit-il.

« Vraiment ? » dit sa mère avec incrédulité en observant son expression. Finalement elle soupira encore.

« Très bien, je te crois. Maintenant, finis ton diner. » dit-elle.

« Oui, maman. » dit Blaine mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de manger. Blaine n'était pas un menteur et il n'avait jamais menti à sa mère mais dernièrement… il faisait trop ça. Mais Kurt en valait la peine, Kurt valait la peine de tout. Il aime Kurt et si sa mère ne l'accepte pas alors il a besoin de lui mentir.

Il mangea la moitié de la nourriture dans son assiette avant de s'excuser de table et monta dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message à Kurt, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué.

_Salut. _

**Woah, j'ai presque pensé que tu ne m'enverrai pas de message ce soir ****:)**

_Je ne t'enverrais jamais aucun message du moment que nous sommes ensemble, __Kurt._

**Alors je suppose que tu m'enverras toujours des messages. **

_Toujours… _

**Ouais. **

_J'aime bien ça. Toujours. _

**Ouais :D mais ça marche, non ? **

_Je me sens mal, Kurt. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu aimais ta nouvelle ville, nouveau travail, etc. Dis-moi ! _

**Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, ****Blaine. J'ai bien aimé un prof à McKinley mais honnêtement, déménager d'ici m'a fait réaliser pourquoi je suis devenu professeur. Je ne le suis pas devenu parce que je voulais éduquer ou parce que j'aimais ça. Je suis devenu professeur parce que je voulais changer les choses. J'étais tellement stupide de penser que je pouvais vraiment libérer McKinley des brutes. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. **

_Mais c'était une super chose à faire, essayer je veux dire. Mais… je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu détestes. _

**Qui a dit que je détestais ça ? J'aime un peu ça, je n'adore juste pas. Mon rêve est Broadway, Vogue… mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pas l'argent pour le faire. Mais c'est okay, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant je peux m'asseoir et te regarder réussir dans la vie et faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider ! :)**

_C'est gentil mais… je veux toujours que tu sois heureux. _

**Je le suis, je suis tellement heureux, Blaine. Tu me rends heureux.**

_Très bien, je te crois. Mais après mon diplôme, nous déménagerons à New York et partagerons un appartement (si tu le veux) et pendant que nous serons là-bas nous pourrons poursuivre nos rêves :) _

**Est-ce que tu rigoles ? J'adorerais aller à NYC ! Et si nous partageons un logement alors je pense que je peux me le permettre. **

_Alors nous avons un plan ! _

**Parlons de ça quand le moment sera venu, Blaine.**

_Désolé, je me suis juste excité. _

**C'est trop adorable. **

_Je sais que ça arrive. _

**Bonne nuit, Blaine. **

_Bonne nuit, Kurt. _

**Je t'aime. **

_Je t'aime aussi. _

Avec ça Blaine posa son portable et sentit un peu de culpabilité disparaitre. Les choses étaient en quelque sorte retournées à la normale, en quelque sorte. Mais c'était assez pour l'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre.


	24. Chapitre 24 : La première fois

**A/N : Donc, évidemment, vous pouvez découvrir par le nom que ça sera la première fois de Kurt et Blaine ensemble. Je ne l'ai pas écrit très détaillé parce que pour moi ce n'était pas vraiment à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était à propos deux personnes qui s'aimaient plus que tout. Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! (:**

Chapitre 24 : La première fois.

Ce faisait exactement deux mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et la partie où ils s'étaient promis de prendre les choses lentement, et bien… ça n'arriva pas.

Le premier mois fut plutôt lent et les choses se passaient à leur rythme, mais assez tôt ils se permirent de toucher, de sentir, de goûter. Mais pas plus que ça, pas plus loin que ça.

Kurt ne laissait toujours pas les choses hors de contrôle cependant, la première fois qu'il avait senti Blaine dur contre lui, il avait un peu flippé, parce qu'il _voulait _Blaine. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent, comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses propres sentiments. Donc il avait littéralement poussé Blaine du canapé et sursauté, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. Blaine fut blessé, bien sûr, et même s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Finalement ils rirent juste de ça et continuèrent de s'embrasser et mirent un film.

Ils mettaient toujours un film.

Blaine ne voulait plus mettre de film, il voulait plus, il voulait de l'_action_. Et c'est pourquoi il prévoyait de dormir chez Kurt ce soir, bien sûr en mettant à sa mère, disant qu'il était chez Tina, et voir ensuite ce qu'il se passait.

« Hey, Tina… je me demandais si tu pouvais dire à ma mère que je reste chez toi au cas où elle demande ? » demanda Blaine à Tina au téléphone.

« Tu restes avec Kurt ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle et Blaine pût l'entendre sourire.

« Oui… » marmonna Blaine.

« Tu vas enfin jouer à cacher le salami, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu, pas encore. » grogna Blaine. « Je- non, je veux dire… je ne sais pas. »

« Attend un peu putain, tu _veux _jouer à cacher le salami ! » dit Tina d'une voix perçante. C'était ridicule la façon dont elle s'excitait pour ça.

« Très bien, oui. Je veux coucher avec lui. Est-ce que tu es heureuse maintenant ? » dit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh mon dieu, Blainers ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, oui, je vais dire à ta mère que tu es chez moi. Maintenant va chercher ton homme, et rappelle-toi d te protéger ! »

« Tu ressembles à ma mère. » commenta Blaine.

« Désolée, je fais juste attention à toi. »

« Je sais, bye Tina. » dit Blaine en raccrochant.

Une fois que Blaine fut devant l'appartement de Kurt, il se sentit un peu mal. Il n'avait même pas parlé de ça à Kurt, et si ce n'était même pas quelque chose que Kurt voulait ? Il s'était en quelque sorte juste fait des idées que ça allait arriver ce soir, parce que Blaine le voulait. C'était égoïste, tellement égoïste. Blaine déglutit fortement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il soupira et décida que ce soir n'était pas le soir, ce soir était juste un soir de film. Il toqua à la porte et se sentit moins coupable quand Kurt ouvrit avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey ! » dit Kurt en faisant un pas sur le côté pour que Blaine entre.

« Salut. » dit Blaine en enlevant son manteau.

« Alors, tu es prêt pour un marathon Bachelorette ? » demanda Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour du coup de Blaine.

« Ouais, je le suis. » dit Blaine en souriant avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kurt l'embrassa et gémit contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi. » Il soupira une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. Blaine sentit son cœur gonfler à ça.

« Je suis aussi amoureux de toi. » dit Blaine sans mentir en lui volant un autre baiser avant d'entrer dans son salon. Tout était comme d'habitude quand ils regardaient un film : il y avait beaucoup d'oreillers, de couvertures, de nourritures et de sodas. Blaine sourit et s'assit dans le canapé.

« Doonnc avec quelle saison commençons-nous ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je pensais à la quatrième ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine sentit son cœur rater un battement juste en regardant ce magnifique sourire sur ce joli visage avec ces merveilleux yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder un film, il avait envie de se noyer dans ces yeux et d'embrasser ces lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Comment ils gémissaient presque dans un baiser et comment il se sentait tellement proche et comment ces lèvres étaient juste-

« Blaine, Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Kurt, ses yeux larges et un sourcil haussé. Blaine sortit de son petit fantasme et soupira.

« Non, désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Kurt à la place, bougeant dans le canapé pour qu'il lui fasse entièrement face.

« Très bien. » dit Blaine avec un sourire raide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses hormones devenaient folles maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être une fille enceinte, ce qui est l'opposé de ce qu'il était ou même sera.

« Tu me mens. » dit Kurt en bougeant sa tête vers la gauche, comme un chat curieux.

« Non je- très bien. Je suis désolé, Kurt. Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment… juste je- mon corps est bizarre. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ton corps est bizarre ? » répéta Kurt.

« Oui… en quelque sorte. » dit Blaine en sentant un rougissement monter le long de son cou, il avait honte du peu de self control qu'il avait.

« Est-ce que tu… as besoin de voir un médecin ? » Kurt fronçait les sourcils et semblait sérieusement inquiet. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il secouait la tête et croisait le regard de Kurt, c'était tellement adorable la façon dont Kurt s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit pour me faire être moins un adolescent hormonal. » dit Blaine et le rougissement atteint ses joues.

« Un adolescent- oh… » dit Kurt quand il réalisait ce que Blaine voulait dire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda Blaine à travers ses cils, incertain de la chose à faire.

« Tu sais… » marmonna Blaine en prenant le DVD de la main de Kurt et le posant sur la table. « Tu as dit que nous attendrons jusqu'au diplôme pour que tu ne sois plus mon professeur mais Kurt, tu n'_es _plus mon prof. »

« Je sais mais Blaine… nous – tu as toujours 17 ans. » Il faisait sonner ça comme si c'était une excuse.

« Est-ce que tu… » Blaine ferma les yeux et déglutit. « Tu ne me veux pas, Kurt ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu _me _veux, Blaine. Je te veux plus que n'importe quoi au monde, je t'aime tellement. » dit Kurt, ne réalisant même pas qu'il avait pris les mains de Blaine dans le processus.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire maintenant si tu ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas te pousser… je veux juste que tu saches que je suis prêt, je le suis vraiment. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Je… » Kurt s'arrêta et regarda juste le garçon devant lui : Blaine. Blaine avec les yeux noisette, les lèvres pleines faisant la moue, les cils sombres et épais, les cheveux bruns plein de gel, le corps fin et pourtant musclé se cachant sous ces couches de vêtements. Blaine, le garçon dont il était amoureux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Blaine, soudain conscient de la façon dont Kurt le regardait.

« Non. » dit Kurt en secouant la tête. « Tu es juste tellement… parfait. »

« Je le suis ? » demanda Blaine avec un rougissement.

« Oui, tu l'es. Et je serais honoré, d'être ton premier... ce soir. » ajouta Kurt à sa phrase et en prenant encore la main de Blaine, entrelaçant leurs doigts. À ça, Blaine sentit son cœur commencer à accélérer comme jamais avant, son estomac commença à devenir fou et il sentit qu'il allait exploser d'excitation, de nervosité et de joie.

Kurt se rapprocha un peu de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains, et cette fois quand il l'embrassa ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait tellement plus derrière ce baiser : passion, amour, attention et tout entre ça. C'était pur et honnête et ça rendit Blaine ivre. Il l'embrassa en retour, d'abord doucement puis il ouvrir légèrement la bouche pour que la langue de Kurt entre.

Finalement Kurt bougea sa bouche vers le cou et les clavicules de Blaine, il commença à sucer, mordiller et lécher aux endroits qui faisaient faire le plus de bruits à Blaine. Blaine bougea ensuite ses mains vers le pantalon de Kurt et il pût enfin le toucher plus que d'habitude. Il brossa le bout de ses doigts contre le membre de Kurt et Kurt gémit dans son oreille au contact, c'était la chose la plus magnifique que Blaine avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Blaine commença à tirer la fermeture éclair de Kurt mais il sentir alors une main sur la sienne et Kurt s'écarta de son cou.

«Pas encore, bébé. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, sa voix basse. La vue des lèvres gonflées de Kurt et la façon dont il sonnait maintenant fit gémir Blaine. Kurt se pencha pour un autre baiser passionné, Blaine se pencha aussi et leurs lèvres se collèrent. Kurt de pencha pour que Blaine s'allonge avec lui au-dessus, leurs érections grandissantes se frottant sous la fabrique épaisse de leur pantalon. Le contact les fit reculer en même temps pour gémir bruyamment.

Les mains de Kurt commencèrent à tirer sur la chemise de Blaine, Blaine le laissa l'enlever et la jeter par terre. Kurt pensa que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, Blaine était tellement... splendide.

« Oh mon dieu... tu es tellement magnifique. » Kurt exprimait ses pensées et passa une main sur la poitrine légèrement poilue de Blaine, vers son estomac bronzé. Ça rendait Blaine fou et envoyait des frissons à tout son corps quand Kurt s'arrêta là où son pantalon commençait.

Blaine enleva ensuite aussi la chemise de Kurt et sa réaction fut en fait la même. Il voulait dire à Kurt combien il était magnifique avec sa poitrine pâle et presque imberbe et son estomac légèrement musclé mais tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir quand il ouvrit la bouche fut un gémissement. Kurt gloussa légèrement, comprenant ce que Blaine essayait de dire.

Les émotions de Blaine devenaient folles. Il faisait des sons dont il ne se savait pas capable, il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Kurt faisait aussi des sons et c'était tellement aigu et magnifique. Blaine pensait honnêtement que son cœur allait exploser quand il sentit la bouche de Kurt planter des baisers sur sa poitrine, descendant lentement.

« Tu es tellement parfait, Blaine... » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant à ses tétons pour les sucer et les mordiller. Blaine laissa échapper un cri aigu et essaya de bouger mais il était coincé sous Kurt et ne pouvait pas du tout faire quoi que ce soit. Et le fait qu'il pouvait sentir que Kurt et lui-même étaient complètement dur maintenant ne l'aidait pas.

Quand Kurt eut fini avec les tétons maintenant durs de Blaine, il embrassa le long de son estomac et s'arrêta à son pantalon, levant les yeux vers Blaine pour recevoir un signe d'accord. Blaine s'assit et hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir dans un rêve, le fait que c'était _Kurt_ qui le touchait, lui faisait les choses les plus fantastiques et Kurt, le magnifique Kurt était sur le point de prendre sa virginité.

Puis Kurt déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa avec son sous-vêtement. Blaine soupira de soulagement quand la pression fut enlevée. Kurt gémit quand il vit le membre dur de Blaine devant lui, il était parfait à ses yeux et il voulait tellement le gouter. Mais il devait y aller lentement, c'était la première fois de Blaine et il devait le faire se sentir aussi bien que possible.

Donc Kurt commença à embrasser ses cuisses, taquinant Blaine qui gémissait et soupirait. Kurt lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses et avança mais garda ses distances de là où Blaine le voulait le plus.

« K-Kurt… » gémit Blaine.

« Oui, Blaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plait, juste – putain, s'il te plait ! » grogna-t-il.

« S'il te plait quoi ? » demanda Kurt, faisant l'imbécile.

« S'il te plait juste- fais quelque chose ! » le supplia pratiquement Blaine.

« Je _fais _quelque chose. » dit Kurt en le regardant à travers ses cils.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria Blaine et il pût sentir des larmes piquer ses yeux, il ne pouvait sortir aucun mot, il avait besoin de Kurt autour de lui _maintenant_.

« S'il te plait, Kurt… s'il te plait, je- je ne peux pas prendre ça. S'il te plait ! » supplia-t-il et une larme tomba le long de sa joue. C'était trop, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Quand Kurt vit la larme, il n'hésita pas, il prit la longueur entière de Blaine dans sa bouche.

« Oh putain ! » cria Blaine en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt, le rapprochant encore.

Ça faisait un moment que Kurt n'avait pas fait ça donc il dût lutter contre son réflexe nauséeux, mais ça valait la peine parce que Blaine aimait ça et il était _tellement _bon. Il commença à sucer fort et Blaine cria encore plus fort tandis qu'il commençait à pousser dans sa bouche.

Blaine ne réfléchissait même plus, son corps _faisait _juste des choses de pur instinct et le plaisir était tellement intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Mais il ne brisa jamais le contact des yeux avec Kurt.

Assez tôt il sentit la chaleur brulante dans son estomac devenir tellement intense et il sût qu'il était proche, tellement, tellement proche.

« Merde, Kurt… je- je vais venir ! »

Kurt hocha juste la tête et lui fit un signe d'accord avec ses yeux, juste quelques secondes plus tard Blaine se laissa aller et vint dans la bouche de Kurt avec un cri aigu que l'immeuble entier dût entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas moins s'y intéresser. Kurt gémit et avala tout, finissant de sucer Blaine avant de reculer. Puis ils s'adossèrent tous les deux au canapé, à bout de souffle.

« Oh mon dieu… » réussit à dire Blaine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Est-ce que c'était bien pour toi ? » demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

« Oui, oh mon dieu, Kurt… c'était fantastique. » dit-il avec un sourire endormi. « Je- je veux rendre la faveur. » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Nous avons toute la nuit, Blaine. Il n'y a pas besoin de se précipiter. » dit Kurt en embrassant ses lèvres. Blaine sourit et répondit au baiser avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Kurt. Puis ils s'allongèrent juste comme ça et reprirent des forces avant que Blaine ne retourne la faveur. Finalement Kurt se leva et prit quelques préservatifs et du lubrifiant avant de continuer.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière à faire l'amour, la pièce fut remplie de gémissements, de cris et de je t'aime, c'était le sentiment le plus fantastique du monde et ils espéraient, souhaitaient et même priaient pour que jamais, jamais ça ne se termine.

A suivre


End file.
